The Grace Of The Worlds
by mayflower93
Summary: Achilles had a son long ago, but failed to mention his second child to the assassin living within his walls. Now Connor is stuck with a new challenge along with the ones he had already embraced.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Nothing but my characters. Thanks.**

My path was not chosen by me. My fate was not a part of my draw. My life was never in my odds, and my spirit still sores on to express it. Love was love made in the heavens, and hate was wrapped into a ball called destiny. Death was God's way of sending angels into his crossing, and birth was him breathing air into our lungs. I did not mean to become an assassin. It just….happened. I didn't know that my life would be chosen for me and that every little decision I would make could bring me to the path of justice, or destroy my future forever. There is one thing that was certain, however, and that was passion. Passion for everything was important. Passion to kill, passion to love, and passion to destroy Haythem, my templar father. All these things summed together make for the greatest assassin that ever lived, but it is these things that almost destroyed me. Almost ended everything! To know that four simple people could have made the greatest difference in my adventure that much more worth-while, is why I stand as me. As a man. As an Assassin of the Brotherhood.

~_**Connor**_~

"No Sir! PLEASE!"

"Tell me who you work for!"

A gargle came from the pale solider in red as he tried to compose his thoughts from gags of his blood filled mouth, "Nobody! I swear!"

"You better not be lying to me!" A dangerous growl came from Connor as his eyes bore into the soldier's.

"I wouldn't lie. Just please—please let me go and I will never speak of this!" He pleaded.

"You better make that a promise."

Connor released his death grip from the soldier's thick brown hair and gave him a harsh shove forward by his moccasin boots. The man stumbled, landing on his knees to the dirt. He briefly looked back to catch Conner's dangerous glare, whimpering in fear out the path to the forest. Connor gritted his teeth and squinted his covered eyes by the white hood he was wearing. His hatchet was firmly squeezed in his hands and his cheeks burned from the constant frowning and growing he did. He slowly turned the other direction in the forest after his captive was good and lost, following the dirt trail back toward Achilles' home. There he could smell the fresh fish those few meters away, waiting on him and his singing belly.

Once Connor stepped inside the roasted herbed aroma'd house, he knew the rest of the day would be better. He immediately flung off his white hood and boots, heading toward the food that called him in the dining room. There he was greeting by the worn and grayed Achilles with his cane, mixing fresh corn into a dish. His tired eyes slowly traveled to the door, spotting Connor there, still and gawking.

"Oh, glad you could make it back Connor. I hope today's mission wasn't too difficult?" He slowly crimped to a dinning chair, bracing for a sit.

"Not as difficult as expected. The soldier ran off."

Connor hurried to Achilles' side in hopes of helping his journey down to his seat better. Once he was seated, finally, Achilles gave off a short sigh.

"Connor, I am old, not unable." He stated a bit tired. Conner's helping hands extracted quickly, "I am much able to sit down in my own dining chairs myself. I don't ask you to help me into bed do I?" He asked jokingly. Connor's eyes traveled down embarrassed.

"No sir. I just thought it be better." His eyes traveled back to Achilles, whose eyes were staring in the opposite direction. Connor found it almost impossible to move his eyes from Achilles' scrutinizing ones. Achilles took another sigh, shaking his head, but not of shame.

"You are still very young, boy." He calmly stated. He nudged his head toward the other dinning chair, "Sit down so you can eat before it gets cold."

Connor humbly nodded and swiftly headed to his seat next to Achilles. He plopped down, making a loud creaking noise against its wood.

"Not too rough, boy! I have told you about all that energy. You have already broken three of my chairs."

Connor bit his bottom lip, reddening more, "Sorry."

"It's just a chair. Just eat. Nothing goes to waist tonight."

The two began filling their plates with roasted fish with rosemary, grilled corn and freshly snapped green beans from the mini garden Connor was taking care of.

"And don't stuff your mouth!" Achilles budded, "I have taught you how to fight as well as having manners. You are not an animal."

Connor only nodded, filling his mouth with greens.

"After dinner, I need to go into town for a few hours. I will be back before it is too late, but while I am gone, I will need you to sort the inventory."

"You need medicine again for your joints?"

Achilles ate a fork full of the roasted fish, "No. This is for something else."

"You do not need an escort?"

"No. It's just to the market. Besides, I can hold my own battles. You just stick to yours."

"But you've been going to the market everyday around this time since I have meet you. Are you sure you won't be needing me?"

Achilles drank a sip of water and then whipped his mouth with his cloth napkin, "I haven't needed you before, and I won't be needing you now with this. You just worry about you. What's in the market for me has no concern with you."

Connor nodded again, not bringing the subject back up. He took a gulp of water and finished his meal. Achilles already had finished well ahead of him. He began putting on his riding boots and coat after he had placed his plate in a bucket in the kitchen. Connor was still eating when Achilles was almost out the door.

"Remember Connor, "Achilles' voice elevated at the door, "Check inventory, and then make sure to get some rest. An assassin still cannot function properly unless he has had enough sleep."

"I will." Connor answered.

The door closed tight and soon Connor couldn't hear the cane or footsteps of Achilles. He could hear the horses galloping away into a thin stampede. Connor finished up, put his dish in the kitchen bucket and did his tasks before heading to bed. After about thirty minutes of inventory, he threw off his jacket and clothes, leaving only his native jewels and feathers on, plopping into bed. The bed creaked when he jumped on top of it and he quickly folded the quilt over his body. He turned to his side, staring at his door with lost eyes. They traveled downward to the rocking chair with his clothes flopped on it. The blood stains on the sleeves were turning brown and he could still feel that splatter of red gushing onto his chest earlier that day. He should have washed himself before getting into bed, but was too tired to do it. His eyes traveled back to the door, blank again. His feathered necklace flapped off his chest every time he breathed. He let a long yawn slip through his mouth until his eyes became heavier and heavier. Soon all thoughts of that day and the deaths slowly started to drift away in a dream and his eyes shut for the remainder of the night.

**A/N: Any errors, I do apologize! Please comment. I hope you like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very sorry about the way Connor's name was spelled. Darn Auto Correct! Well, it is fixed. And to reply to **_**Secretsaiyan**_**—Yeah, you will find out. Plus, In my opinion, Achilles was sort of butt-ish, but not too much to where it couldn't be tolerable. Thanx to all who commented!**

~_**Connor **_~

When I woke up that morning, I could hear Achilles just walking into the house. He stayed out later than I had expected, but couldn't be scrutinized because he was his own man. I couldn't say anything about it. I was just glad he made it back without harm.

I shifted my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. My eyes closed in thoughts about today and what I would be doing. Maybe going to find clues, maybe finishing the mission, or maybe hunting. Whichever it was, I knew I wouldn't be done until late this evening. We needed more clues to the templars, but yet, we needed more meat. Achilles couldn't hunt anymore, so he relied on me. I grew the corn in the yard and the beans. I even hunted the fish. He cooked it and continued to train me, so long as I didn't become disobedient.

"CONNOR!?" Achilles shouted out from the banister downstairs. I lifted my head up as an answer, "Get dressed and come down. I need you to do something."

I immediately got out of bed and changed into my assassin's gear. I left my hair loose this time, for I didn't have the patience to tie it back. I was soon gliding down the stairs with loud thumps in a way to greet Achilles in this morning. As soon as my heavy boots slammed against the last stare, Achilles was present to fire.

"Calm down, boy! You'd give me a heart attack if I let you!" He grumbled.

"Sorry. Just ready to do the missions today."

"Well, that is good to know." He turned toward the front door with his cane and started heading outside, "Come with me." He huffed.

I followed him outside toward the end of his yard near the forest. He stopped right before the fence and tapped his cane on the dirt for me to stand next to him. I wondered what I was going to do. Maybe chase down suspicious members of the templars, or maybe threaten vicious soldiers with secrets. Both sounded challenging enough.

"I need you to round up the pigs."

What? I thought I was going to be fighting or running at my highest adrenaline that could challenge me, not push a bunch of hogs around.

"I want pork tonight. No more fish until next week." He told me casually. "And make sure it is a plump one. I want to have enough." He cleared his throat and patted my back. He then slowly made his way back inside the house, not bothering to sit on the porch with his rocking chair. My eyes annoyingly traveled to the six swine in the open space, eating grass and making those disgusting hacking noises they make from the pit of their bodies. Julie, our only female pig, ate the grass and just stared at me, like I was the strange one in the group. We didn't kill her. She mated and had the pigs. Besides, she was too old. She probably wouldn't have tasted that great.

I did my first task in rounding them, pushing them round until they cooperated. Julie simply walked to the pin, while the other five were stubborn and resisting. Lester was the smallest, and the hardest to catch. He ran around the perimeter of the yard in a giant circle, squealing and having me chase him as if I was a little boy again. I felt silly, but only when I finally caught him by the entrance of the house. I took a giant leap and caught him right by the hind legs. He screamed and squealed and wiggled, but couldn't get out of my squeezing grip. I dragged him back to me on the ground and hauled him up by his torso. I flung him across my shoulder and slowly headed back to the pin once I, myself, got off the dirt.

Now it was Samson's turn. He was the middle pig. One look in his eyes and he runs straight to the slop provided for him. I was soon chasing him toward it, and prying him away from the bucket. I don't know why he headed there every time, maybe because he thought we were going to take it from him? All I know is that every time I managed to yank him off the bucket, he'd pounce back onto it, hurriedly trying to eat as much of it as he could. I took a collective sigh and bravely snatched him by his hind legs and carried him that way into the pig pen.

Next were Jessie and Tom. They were twins. One went one way, while the other ran the opposite way. Getting them into the pin took the longest because they were playing hide-n-seek with me. I shouldn't have to use my clue seeking skills to find two pigs. The last was Larry, the biggest pig of them all. He was probably the one on the menu tonight. One look at him, and sweat already began to stream down my face. He was calm, eating his grass slowly, but with the death look in his eyes. I knew he'd be the hardest to get into the pin, and he knew it. If he could wickedly smile, I bet he would. I couldn't carry him, he was too heavy, so instead, I tried to push him. All that came of it was a low snort and more eating of grass. We played tug-of-war, he and I, and Larry was winning. I would push him toward the pin, he would push me back toward the grass. I didn't feel like playing this game anymore, and was getting sick of using my energy for swine. In that frustrating moment, I grabbed my borrowed rifle and immediately cocked it. As soon as that sound hit the air, Larry was squealing and sprinting toward the pin. My mouth folding into a satisfied grin in that instant, and I put the rifle back against my shoulder and strapped it.

Once I had finished the aching task, I went back to tell Achilles, only to find him to himself at the dining table, writing something. I couldn't help myself in peeking through the thick doorway. He seemed at peace, and so quiet. What was he writing? I could almost sense a smile on his face, but didn't want to study too hard. His movements were rapid and fluid, just like his fighting. He dipped the quill back in the little ink bottle next to him and began writing more. It was a different side of him. He barely ever smiled or took the pleasure in writing something so gracefully. Maybe it was a list for me? But then again, he wouldn't be smiling. Maybe it was a love letter? Whatever it was, must have brought something of beauty in his mind.

~Continuing~

Connor made one false move on the wood floor allowing a creak to sound by. By then, Achilles eyes had already shot up and caught him. His smile was gone. Connor stepped aside and into the dining room with him, firm and trying his hardest not to be embarrassed.

"Oh, Connor, you are done." Achilles slowly stood, grabbed his cane from resting on the side of his chair and made his way toward Connor. He folded the freshly written note in his free hand, then extended that hand toward Connor when he was close enough.

"Here, take this to the fisherman out by the dock."

Connor slowly took the note, studying the paper.

"Alright." He answered.

"And the pigs? Was it too challenging?" Achilles asked with his head high. Connor's eyes met his at a loss for words.

"Umm…well, it wasn't what I expected if that's what you mean?"

Achilles began to chuckle, another thing that was rare, "I bet you thought you would be fighting today, correct?" Connor nodded, "Well, being an assassin is not just about killing and fighting. It's about patients and respect. Rounding the pigs wasn't a task just to round them, my boy. It was about testing your patients, and honing your skill without hurting anyone. That is what you must learn."

"But…." Connor was at another loss, "I haven't understood this lesson. My patients were worn the more I chased those hogs, Achilles. I wish for a better one."

"And you will have one, Connor." He answered roughly. He pounded his cane out toward the entrance, having Connor follow.

"What about dinner? Did I round the pigs for nothing?"

"Of course not, boy. I didn't waste time. I happen to be going to do the dirty work right now." His voice was calm, answered by the stomp of his cane over and over again on the floor. "Take that note to the fisherman as I asked, then return so you can finish helping with our meal."

Connor only nodded, an answer that he could only give in that way to stay respectful. Achilles braced the warmth of the day while Connor ran his way to the dock. It was only a mile away. When he got there, a small boat laid on the beds of the water, still tied to the dock. Connor looked around in the silence, hesitant about his surrounding and the sleeping fisherman with his straw hat titled down to cover his eyes. He slowly stepped up to the floating boat and lightly tapped on one of his crossed arms. The fisherman stirred but didn't wake. Connor tapped him again, rougher. That time, the fisherman lazily lifted his hat and eyed Connor in a study.

"Yeah?" He asked rudely.

"Um…Achilles told me to give you this." He reached in his jacket and pulled out the note. The fisherman grabbed it and studied the front. "I don't believe he wants you to read it."

The man waved him off with a yawn, "Aye know what it tis. Achilles normally gives me these himself. Seems he's too lazy today to do it, so he brought his Indian friend."

Connor began to get insulted. His face scrunched in aggravation, "Maybe I should deliver this myself." He quickly snatched the paper away, causing the fisherman to shirk back and haul forward in an angry mess to retrieve the letter back. Connor backed away, whipping his arm behind him with the note.

"Okay, okay! I's just kiddin bout that stuff! Achilles is a good man! We joke like that all the time. Surely you would know if yer round to hear it!"

Again Connor's eyes were judgmental and hesitant. He swung his arm back with the note and slowly gave it back to the fisherman, but dodged his prying hands with warning.

"If you ever joke like that again, I will be sure to send these letters myself, and let you suffer the fear of my return for your tongue."

The man grabbed the paper with an odd look. He licked his dry lips and warded away a little,

"Geez, fella. Don't get yer trousers in a bunch. I's only kiddin."

Connor gave a glare, then sighed it away to forget it. In that instant, two loud and echoing rifle shots reached the winds from the east. Connor's ears seemed to adjust to the sound, and so did the fisherman's.

"Ah, seems Achilles is huntin again."

Connor shook his head, "No. He doesn't hunt anymore. He just shot our dinner, guessing by the sounds of the squealing afterward."

"What's he cookin?"

"Swine, I suppose."

Both their eyes landed back on one another, "Well, I wish I could join ye, but I gotta letter to deliver." The fisherman turned in his boat, putting the note down by his feet. He grabbed an oar and loosened the rope from the dock. Connor's strong hand caught his shoulder before the boat began to drift. His eyes were wide and in fear.

"Where is this letter going? Who is Achilles sending it to?" Connor asked, calmly.

The man adjusted his hat and gave off a shrug, "Well, ya see, aye don't really know. A friend aye think. But my job is to simply take this letter to the market and leave it with the butcher. Aye don't do anythin else."

"The butcher?" His eyes were confused.

"Yes. Ya see, aye am not to ever know who the letter is written too. My job don't consist of that. Whoever the letter is to, picks it up, then writes another to give back to me so aye can send it to Achilles. I's never seen the person, if that's what yer getting at."

"Could you, if you wanted?"

"Well, course, if aye wanted. But aye dunt, that's why aye like to read the letters."

Connor's eyes froze in a haze. He looked off into the water, pondering, "This person must be why he has been leaving later in the night."

"Maybe. Aye don't know much bout that tho. I just git the letters."

Now Connor was really contemplating his situation now. Things were just as mysterious as when he first got into training a year-and-a-half ago. Achilles was hiding something, and He wanted to know what.

"Can you do me a favor?" Connor asked the fisherman.

"Pends on what it tis."

"Could you possibly find out who these letters are for? Or even maybe why they are being sent?"

"Sure lad, but it'll cost ya."

"That will not be an issue. What do you want? Gold?"

"The fisherman waved it off, "Naw, that'll do me no gud." He pondered, "You say ye do some huntin. If you could bring me back some gud ol deer meat, that'll do just nicely."

"You got it." Connor answered with a pat on the boat, "But you must not get caught. I just need clues or an idea. I do not need you getting into trouble on my account."

"Sure lad."

"And don't mention any of this to Achilles." He warned.

"Oh, course not. No need to git ye head in trouble. This is safe wit me."

"Thank you." Connor backed away, and the boat began to drift off as well. "I will be back tomorrow." He called out in his distance.

"I'll be waitin!" The fisherman called in response.

**~Continuing~**

In the dawn of that cool April day, Achilles and Connor prepared dinner as usual. Pork was definitely on the menu. Every time Connor would take a look at the center of the table, the pit of his stomach Grimaced with the fate of Larry. Achilles didn't seem to mind, and Connor normally shared the same sentiment, but this pig had an actual name. However, this didn't stop either one from taking big chunks of the meat in their mouths.

"Of course, after we have eaten, I will be going off to the market again." Achilles broke the silence of chewing and lack of conversation.

Connor took a swallow of the meat and whipped his mouth, "Oh?" He remained in innocent tone, "Do you need me to sort through inventory?"

Achilles shook his head, drinking water in between, "You didn't fight today. I don't expect anything to be missing. Just clean the plates and rest."

His demand was fair and simple. Connor couldn't argue with that, and frankly liked resting more often. After the two had finished, Connor took the plates and placed them in the kitchen bucket. His eyes occasionally peaked back into the dining room, where Achilles was placing portions of meat onto another porcelain plate. Along with that, he put corn and peas around it, and gently put it aside of him on the table. Connor couldn't stop spying.

"Connor?" Achilles called. He poked his head from the kitchen door, signaling that he could hear him, "After the plates are washed, I need you to rid the rest of this pig. I do not want it to spoil."

Connor only nodded, and allowed Achilles to grab the filled plate he had just made and start clopping his way out the front door. Connor already knew where the rest of the swine would go. The fisherman liked pork too, as it seemed.

"I should be back in a few hours." Achilles called his repetitive goodbye, "Good night."

The door shut tight, and soon Connor could hear horse feet galloping. In that instant, he sprinted from the kitchen all the way to the front door, peeking out the window to watch Achilles make his way out the forest.

"Alright old man, no more games." He murmured before letting the deep curtain fall in front of his view.

**A/N: Thanks to all who commented. I really appreciate that! Please continue to read and do so. I will try to keep the history as accurate as possible when it comes to the bad guys and what-not. I will also try to keep the spelling of Connor's name under wraps.**

**P.S. Ignore any errors! Thankies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments. **_**Secretsayian**_**-Yes things just got real lol, and **_**Ann**_**- I do plan on keeping the POV at change. Some people like it, some don't. I just didn't want it to stay in the same eye because I find it easier to describe things when it's not always one person. But I often let readers know when the POV might change by putting the word **_**'Continuing'**_** down, or I'll just simply say it is changing. I hope you guys like this next post!**

~_**Connor **_~

When I woke up the next day, Achilles was just stepping into the house. A repeated even from yesterday. Why was he constantly coming in late? A few hours never meant all night. My head lifted toward my door, hearing the slow creaking of the wood just outside of it. I could hear his low breath in an attempt to climb the stairs. His shadow creped in the small opening at the bottom of my door. His shadow stopped before leaving my area completely, giving a quick knock.

"Connor?" He was calm with his tone. My hands went to the bridge of my nose that instant. What was I doing today? Herding sheep perhaps?

"Yes Achilles?"

He cleared his throat, "I won't come in. I just wanted to let you know that I have returned."

I flopped my head back hard on my pillow in a relief. "Glad to hear it old man."

"Yes, well…." He trailed off. My head unconsciously popped back up, "Make sure to round the pigs. Jessie has gotten lose. He is sure to be a stubborn one."

All nerves rolled in my mind. Of course I would rounding up the pigs again. Good thing we were not having pork again tonight. Achilles started to slowly make his way to his room, by the distancing of his cane pounding on the floor. I decided not to look like an assassin today. I still had my old clothes. If I were to be rounding pigs again, I did not need to look like a killer.

Hours past, and my work with the animals were done. Achilles has fallen asleep in his rocking chair by the window of his room. He had given me another letter, this time sealed for no eyes to see. This gave me the chance to go back to see my reports with the fisherman. I had to quickly get this done before Achilles even knew I was gone. He did not need to know that I possibly could be doing work elsewhere. He did not want me wondering off without his supervision, for the risk I could get caught or hurt. I was still young, and have only been an assassin of a few months now. I did not want to also risk my honor being taken from me so early.

"Top of the morning to ya lad!" The fisherman exclaimed when he saw my approaching body to the dock. He was not in his boat this time. He was simply leaning on it, arms crossed with the same hat he wore the other day. I extracted the letter and handed it to him. He examined, put off a little that he could not read it this time. Maybe Achilles has known about him reading the private notes.

"Well, thar's no fun in my job today, it seems." He took the letter and tossed it into the boat quickly, taking a long sigh.

"Did you find anything?"

His eyes were stern, and he went back to crossing his arms. He extended his left foot, tapping in against the dock, seeming aggravated.

"Not much can be said."

"There has to be something."

"Oh it tis. Seems the letters here are for a friend, as I's spected."

"Who is this friend?" I was eager to know. Maybe because I have not had a descent mission in the past few days, but I felt very protective of the old man.

"I didn't git a gud look at the person. But seems to be least 5`7, a colored to be zact."

"Anything else?"

He pondered a bit, "Don't come out that much durin the day. Stays hiddin off the coast of the market, I be guessin."

I could not stop my brows from burrowing. I was expecting more. I was disappointed that in a whole day, no more than a few measurements could be told about Achilles' friend. The fisherman caught it, and his eyes lightened.

"Ah, I'm sorry lad. But there really aint much more. Achilles is very private, and don't go showing his business in public. He is colored, ya know. He's just keepin his wits about em."

"I just thought there was more."

"Pretty sure there is. However, I can only go a certain point. If ya don't want him findin out bout this, I suggest you don't make me go further."

"Not even a name?" I was still hoping he had something.

He shrugged his shoulders casually, "Starts wit an 'S', but nothing more."

"An 'S'?"

"Yea, and had hair a bit longer than yurs. Lots of it if I may say. Thick, tied behind its head quite loosely."

"That does not really narrow it down."

He nodded and shifted his weight, "Yea, that be true. Everyone's got long hair. You, Achilles, aye even."

I took a long deep sigh out. The frustration was going through my mind more now. I looked to the fisherman, who was looking back with calm eyes. Maybe he wanted to smile, but it would not lighten the mood now.

"I suppose I will be keeping my end of the bargain." Was all I could finish off with.

"You do that, and I'll be keepin my end as well. When aye take this letter out today, I'll be sure to get a better look."

I shook my head in defense, "No need. You have done all I have asked."

The fisherman nodded in a disappointment that was drawn from me. He slowly got back into his boat and was done with me for the day. I however, was not done. I just knew now, that I would have to find out for myself. Achilles is keeping something secret, and I will find out.

**Continuing.**

That night, after Achilles and Connor had finished eating, Achilles put his plate away and slowly began clopping to the front door as usual.

"I shall be back in a few hours. Wash up for me." Was all he demanded from the door. Connor was busy placing his plate in the kitchen bucket, slowly. His eyes paused at the bucket, his hands still placing the dish down, slowly waiting for the door to close. As soon as he heard the loud bang from it, he immediately dropped the plate and stiffened. Before the horses were moving, Connor was at the front door in a jet speed. He peeked out the certain, and waited till Achilles was good and inside the woods by the horse. Connor swung the door open, forcefully closed it back and began sprinting toward the woods and the dirt road Achilles was along.

He didn't go without protection. Connor went without his Assassin's clothes still, blending into the bark of the trees with his native clothes. He kept his hatchet on his person, a rifle, and simply his own skills. The darkening sky kept his body from being seen in the forest. His ability to climb trees helped him follow Achilles without being caught, including by guards who might have wanted to kill him. Achilles took a hidden path, almost untraceable by the trees. There was no dirt path, just woods, and the dark and unlit corners of the forest. Connor almost couldn't follow the whole time. He may have known the woods well, but even his eyes weren't great at night without light to guide the way. If it weren't for his keen ears, and the constant distant trotting of Achilles' horse, Connor would have lost him by now.

About thirty minutes on foot, and another thirty in trees, Connor could finally see the faint Glimmer from the market ahead. More people started to show up in the path, and Achilles was in haste by now. Connor decided to wait in the tree right above him, letting him make his way through the unguarded gates into the market. Once he was past the open gates, Connor slowly slipped down the thick branches of the oak tree. He landed with little sound, grunting from the pressure on his feet. This is when he appreciated his moccasin boots. Since he looked like the night and blended with the trees, no looks were given to him until the lights from the streets gave a hint of him. He crept slowly behind several people entering the gates, still trying to keep pace behind Achilles. He was further ahead, blocked by many roaming people talking and trying to buy goods. It didn't matter however that he was being blocked, or was getting farther away, as long as Connor could still follow and see him.

People were shouting, couples were kissing, and more were bunching into him trying to buy one thing after the next. Connor was constantly being pushed back and around, but never took his concentrated eyes off Achilles' horse in the far distance.

"Pots and pans for sail!" A store owner to his left shouted above the crowd.

Smells were strong, filled with fish, blood, and the reek of rusted metal. Bodies were hot and sweaty, brushing against Connor with no realization that he was there. He was invisible. The air was thick and heated, fogged with the smell of all that he could figure out. Drunken men huffed in his face, but he stayed unchanged. He couldn't blow his cover. Achilles was still ahead, but Connor was slowly getting closer. As he inched, the determination to find this friend of Achilles made his hands push aside the bunched crowds in front of him. The closer he got, the harsher his shoves became until, finally, Achilles' horse came to a halt.

In that instant, Achilles' head seemed to turn around. Connor immediately darted for the nearest opened stand, hiding in its corner so he couldn't risk himself getting caught. Achilles' eyes darted over his way, glaring as it seemed. Connor's heart began to pound. He felt his voice beginning to shirk away in his throat every time he swore Achilles' was looking dead in his eyes. However, that was short lived. Achilles' eyes simply rolled off and he turned around on the horse. In the crowd of the night owls now, Achilles slowly rolled off his horse, almost plummeting to the ground. Connor flinched at the sight, hoping he didn't hurt himself. Soon, Achilles was snatching his cane strapped on the side of the horse. He took its reins and led the animal to the side of a near meat stand. The horse bumped into the dozens of hung and skewered pigs and chickens, instantly wheezing from the encounter. Achilles calmed him by gently stroking his nose, After that, he wrapped his reins around the torch above the meat stand's sign and simply waited there. Connor did the same, peaking from the corner of his current stand at Achilles. He didn't dare make a sound and ignored watching eyes.

Why was Achilles in a place like this? Why was he waiting at the meat market? Connor unconsciously began to think of this friend of Achilles'. Maybe he was a gangster? Or maybe he was a member of the templars? Whichever it was, he couldn't have been a very good friend to lead Achilles to a place like this, at the hour it is. Connor now felt a huge urge to protect him.

The two stood and waited in silence for about thirty minutes. Achilles made not a sound, or gesture. Not even to his horse. Connor was begging to feel the hints of danger run down his back. He gripped his hatchet tightly, and made no other movements. Another five minutes past, and Achilles face began to lighten up in his distance. Almost a shocked look. Connor gripped his hatchet even tighter, taking one step closer, readying himself to lash out.

"There you are." He heard Achilles gently call forth. He spread his arms open wide to the new comer, making Connor's eyes widen in his new foundings.

In flooding Achilles arms came a creature no older than Connor, 5`7, brown skin and thick and long black curly hair cropped on the head. Gentle at the face, small at the figure and wide brown eyes like saucers. A woman! A young woman was hugging Achilles!

**A/N: Thanks to all who read. Please keep reading, commenting and enjoying! Thankies!**

**P.S. Ignore some errors. I don't know where they are, but they just might be there. BTW, the fisherman is supposed to sound that way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmmmm Not very many reviews! But Thank you soooooo much **_**Alex**_**. That comment made my day. I'm glad someone enjoys my writing. I try to keep things in character!**

"I cannot believe it."

What could be said about the sight I was seeing? A young woman was my mentor's special friend whom he wrote to in private, hiding it from me. She kissed him on the cheek lovingly, mistakably having me pounder that she could have been his lover. I did not understand this chaos, or my new frustration. I froze, and watched the two embrace each other once more before finally trailing off somewhere. I lost them after that point, purposely.

I wanted to shout obscenenities, to let him know that I say him, and how what I saw made me feel at that moment. Heat rose to my ears, but I could not believe I was angry. Why was I upset? Was it the fact that I never knew about any of this, how I had to hide myself in discovering this? It was a woman! Why would he keep that from me of all people? I traveled his way- a long way to find this out. I was no fool like maybe he thought me as. How could he!?

**Continuing**

The next day, early that morning, I stared at the templar wall with my father staring back at me with those cold eyes of his. I wore my robes today, not caring what I had in store. I remember my return last night in such a hurry to make it back before Achilles, I did not even sleep. I just stayed in my thoughts, looking at this haunting wall, thinking about yesterday.

"Why does this bother me?" I continued to ask myself.

Was it the fact that this woman leads Achilles to that horrid place constantly? No. Why would she even be there? That was certainly no place for a woman like that. She was simply too decent to be there with the drunks and thugs going there, looking for a good time.

"Unless of course…" I could not contain my thoughts any longer, "She may be a hooker? A woman Achilles pays to ease his training filled days. That would definitely explain his smile, his letters, and his late visits."

The front door knob began to turn and make noise. I instantly knew what that meant. I quickly dismissed any thoughts about Achilles and went back to focus on the templars. Who was next? Who was to be at my sword now?

Achilles walked in, cane in hand, rather happy this morning when he greeted me at the door.

"Good morning, Connor."

I cut my eyes to him, lowering my head to his greeting, "Good morning. All is well?"

He stamped down his cane in attempt to come closer, "It is. As it should be with you."

In seconds, he was next to me, glaring at the board of paintings too. He gently rested his cane and hands in front of himself, taking a long sigh out. I could not stop my eyes from staring at him in my side view. He looked cocky. Proud, and secretive. Almost a pride that was happy I didn't know his secret! But I did know! I knew everything, which almost made me angrier that he was smug.

He took another sigh, clopping his cane forward to the board. I was almost questioning what he was doing. He stopped right in front of me, staring at one of the paintings harder. He extended one of his arms and pointed to the far left. My frustration grew.

"What is it old man?"

He cleared his throat, "Today, I need you to go after him." He pointed harder. I stepped aside to have a closer look, shirking off a little when I did see.

"Hickey? But why so soon?"

"He is in our area today. That is why. He will be in the frontier."

"Why is he going to be there?"

He laughed a little, seeming amused, "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I figured it was in my best favor."

"Of course." He snorted, stepping away, and toward the door out. "The word around is that he has knowledge of where Lee might be next. If you go to him, you could find answers." He was simple with me.

"But if I go, Achilles, I may kill him. Should we press on for more answers?"

"I do not care if he is dead, Connor. If you kill him now, he will be out of your path later. I would just do it soon before he grows a stronger hate for you, and spreads templar rule." He answered, still heading out.

"But what about my father? What about the templar order!?"

"You simply take one step at a time, boy! Do not forget that Hickey is a templar. He is a part of the key. Get to him and demand answers!" He was stern, "And I would do it before the sun came down today! Another rumor is that he is heading for the frontier at this very moment! Get going!"

**Continuing**

My frustration was still at mind, but my adrenaline kept me going the rest of that day. I found myself back on the woods that afternoon, passing my acutance fisherman, and his dock. I kept my footing in the trees, following the long path to the frontier. Achilles had supplied me with more arrows just in case, and more hidden blades. However, I still felt this mission a little pointless and could pull myself from thinking it. Hickey was Haythem's con boy, but did not do the same damage as he or Lee has done. Still, I would press for answers on Lee's whereabouts, for that was my deepest goal. I had no time to acquire peace with them.

I waited high in the trees for a while, searching my surroundings until I found a small opened hut below me. It looked like a horse stable, but had no such animals in it. That was going to have to be my lead. I had no other ones. All clues led me here. But what would Hickey want with a small hut? He could not be here just for vacation. Was he hunting? Fishing perhaps? There had to be a reason for his stay now. However, I did not see him, which left more questions. He must not have arrived. The air was too quiet. Everything was too still for a foreign visitor to be around, or arriving.

"Get your hands off me, bastard!"

Right there, below me in the quiet hut, shrieked the voice of a young women, catching my ears by surprise. My eyes bled in that direction, dawning down for the hut. She led out another cry, muffled suddenly by something. I could hear her struggle against that force, grunting on it loudly.

"Shut it, or I'll bring death to ya, aye will!"

Hickey! It had to be. My body took no warning. I stood on the high branch, preparing myself to launch down with my blades ready and tucked away.

**Continuing**

"You'd be dead if I had the chance, Thomas! You're nothing but scum!" The woman spat, backing to the end of the hut with Hickey trailing her. His face was wicked with a smile to match in disgust.

"You can't kill me, love. It's just a matta of time for I's come back to git ya."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Her breath was rapid. Her eyes livid and her body ready to tip over. Hickey's smile grew wider, and his hands were armed with a single blade. The woman backed uncontrollably into the end walls, wildly looking around when she realized it. Thomas licked his lips, then rapidly shoved himself against her, pressing her body to the wall harshly. The strange woman struggled against him, trying her hardest to push his blocking groin from her crotch. He pinned his arms above her, continuing to smile, knowing she couldn't move from his blocking.

"I bet we should make ourself comftable, shall we?"

"Get your hands off me, bastard!"

Before he could answer back, her closed knee jerked upward, and landed harshly between Hickey's legs to his groin. His clutching arms and hands instantly pulled away, followed by loud and painful cries.

"You little bitch!" He shouted.

She pushed him away roughly and managed to dart the exit way of the hut. Hickey was still gripping his crotch in that time. Unfortunately, the woman never made it out the hut. All was seen was her foot peeking out from the hut before Hickey had snatched her by the nape of her neck. She left out a loud scream, but was muffled by the sleeve of his wrist. She continued to scream through it, making it harder for him to get her to cooperate. Hickey swung her back against the end walls with a loud pound, harshly breathing in her panicing face. Her muffled screaming got louder and more annoying. He even had to press his wrist harder against her opened mouth.

"Shut it, or I'll bring death to ya, aye will!"

Her arms violently wiggled in his forced grip. It was more than painful. It was almost choking. She tried to pry herself from him, but he simply pressed more, and more until she almost passed out. Her jaw was caving in.

" 'ad enough yet?"

How could she answer with him? She was too strapped to answer. His lack of it made him angrier, flinching when she couldn't say a word.

"Stupid winch!"

He forcefully spun her around with struggle and pounded her frontward against the wall. She let out a harsh grunt once his wrist left her sore mouth. She was sure to have been bruised from that encounter. He wrapped his arms around her body, after first twisting her arms behind her back harshly. His hot breath waved in her ear, and her cheeks burned from being in contact with the rough wood of the hut.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces an 'ave you beggin for someone to hear you scream. But nobody will come for ya. Promise that, love."

He began putting his dirty hands down her thighs. They traveled to the hem of the her skirt, and he eagerly started hiking it up. His breath was unsteady and harsh. The woman wanted help badly. She wanted to scream out anything she could to get this man away from her. But the more she thought about it, the more her dress began to rise. His greedy fingers trailed along her legs and hungrily clutched her inner thighs. The blood started rushing to the woman's head in a tantalizing headache. There was no turning back now. She couldn't fight him off in her position.

Her eyes squeezed tight, preparing for the worst when she felt his hands go for her undergarments. She bit down hard, hoping that she was ready for it all. However, all thoughts seized when Hickey's greedy paws came to a halt and loosened. Soon after that, his voice grew in volume and poured out shouts and profanities. Her eyes shot open, and her head whipped around to whiteness all that was being unfolded. Her breath was hard and her heart was pounding.

"Ay, let go of me will ya!" Hickey shouted, being dragged by the little hair on top of his head. a man in white held the staggering strength to do it. Connor.

Hickey was jerked back up by the collar to encounter Connor's face with rage. In seconds, a large fist pounded his jaw, splattering blood out his mouth instantly.

"A lady is never to be treated as one's slave!" His voice hissed, "How would you like to feel as she has felt today?" He threw another fast punch at him, causing hickey to spit out another grunt.

"This is none o' ur business, chum!"

"It is my business, so long as you're alive." Connor's threat was deep and chilling. The woman even felt the danger.

"Wha are you talkin about? Who are you?"

No words were said, just another staggering punch to the jaw by Connor. Hickeys body went weaker that time. He stumbled in Connor's grip of his collar.

"That is none of your concern." His eyes were bearing down deep. "Now stand up." He threatened. He gave him a harsh shove forward, causing him to wobble back to balance. Blood ran down his jaw, dripping off onto the ground. The two bore eyes into each other, until Hickey caught the blood from his jaw dripping down to the dirt. His eyes followed it until it's final splat, then rolled daringly back to Connor's glare.

"Ur gonna pay for that." He calmly stated with a harsh breath.

"Not today he will!"

In that tiny second, the strange woman was in a sprint toward Hickey. In a sudden flash, her arm quickly extended and her tight fists knocked into Hickey's temple, unstabling his stance immediately. Connor was in such shock that he back away to avoid possibly getting hit. Soon the heel of her foot was smacking him again to the jaw. The HEEL! Then, another attack was thrown instantly to the pressure point on his torso by a flash pounding from the palms of her hand. All was too quick for Connor to realize what was going on. She had caught him off guard. Hickey had then fallen hard to the ground after three major attacks to his body. But before he went plummeting, all one could see was the dark of his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Take that!" She roared in a triumphant cry. Her chest was pumping up and down and her breath was quick, but her eyes never left Hickey, who was now lying on the ground, almost lifeless.

"Once a worm, always a worm." She spoke again.

Connor's eyes were frozen and wide. Not because of the newly found combat of this strange woman, but because of who the strange woman was. It was her! Brown skin, 5'7, thick black hair, big brown eyes. It was the girl from last night! The one whom Achilles was meeting every night. It was almost surreal, eerie. Yet, he couldn't stop staring at her in amazement, and fascination. He couldn't believe it. Why was she here? How did she get here? And how does she know Hickey!?

Her eyes instantly flashed to his staring ones, angrily.

"And what are you staring at!?" She raged in a demand. Connor immediately shook out of his haze. "You're lucky this guy didn't kill you! Are you crazy!?"

All thoughts were gone now. Connor blinked uncontrollably, and didn't move from his stance. Was she serious?

"Pardon me?" Was all he could muster out without sounding rude.

"You heard me! Are you crazy!? You could have gotten hurt!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just saved your life. You could thank me."

"Oh really? Thank you? For what? I could have handled myself. I didn't need you."

"Oh, well perhaps I should have let this pig have his way with you, is that it?"

"He was not going to have his way with me."

Connor's face twisted in aggravation. He automatically started pinching the bridge of his nose with a harsh sigh, "I cannot believe this. To think that I was doing the right thing in helping you…."

"Well, you should mind your own business, next time."

"I was." He stated calmly, "In fact…." He paused before he finished. We was going to confess that Hickey was already a part of his main goals, but this woman was a stranger to Connor. What he did was not for her to know, let alone anyone else.

"Never mind." He again stated calmly.

Her hands flapped on her hips, "Well, that's great, then." She shifted her weight, running a fast hand through her hair, "I suppose you will be staying out my way next time?"

"Yes, but that will only be if you are not in my way first."

"I was not in your way."

Eyes began to roll, "Of course not."

Her attitude was unbelievable. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

In the mist of the short bickering, Hickey managed to wake from his beating. His eyes batted open quickly as he stared the roof of the hut. However, he remained still. His ears adjusted to the sounds as he heard the two beyond him. One eye slowly managed to roll off to his right where they were, noticing that they were completely distracted with themselves. A wicked smile crawled on his lips.

"The least you could have done was appreciated my efforts in helping you break free of that man. You have no idea what he is about!"

"And you do!?" She hissed.

"YES! Just look at hi-" His arm pointed to where the body was supposed to be, only to find it gone. Hickey was gone.

"Dear God, he escaped!?" The woman panicked.

Connor's hands feverishly rubbed through his head while he paced quickly about, "I cannot believe this. He's gone!" All bad thoughts pressed in his head. He could be anywhere. He could have had a horse. He could be planning worse now. He could come after the woman or Connor again. "This is your fault." He hissed, still pacing nervously.

"Mine!?"

"If you would have just paid attention to what was going on, Hickey would still have been here."

"I was—"

"Too busy complaining about me!"

Her eyes batted several times before she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. She watched him pace around, running hands through his hair.

"How do you even know Hickey?"

"That is none of your business."

"Well maybe if you told me, then I could help you get him back. He is my business too."

Connor halted, facing her with his eyes piercing through hers. She felt a chill roll down her back and her eyes stayed wide and worried.

"You cannot help me."

"And how do you know!?"

Connor's breath was calm, but seemed to quicken by the glare in her eyes. She seemed to know more than what she led on, which caused him to stay curious. A long pause came about them, bringing even more tension on then there actually was.

"What's your name boy?" She asked out of breath and rudely.

"Conner." He answered softly, almost shyly.

Her head shook quickly in that instant, studying his eyes and face. Her hands were firmly placed together like a punch was ready, and her stance was judging, as if she could really do that.

"No, I meant your real name? Your name can't be so plain. You look nothing like the pale faces."

His eyes flinched to her's in a quick flash, almost insulted if she read it too fast. He looked down, blinking wildly, seeming to think about what his name was. He glanced up at her, only to flash those eyes back down toward the ground again.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." He murmured.

"Come again?" She jerked forward.

He licked his lips and gave her a glare, as if ready to shout it out to her.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" He said louder.

"Are you following me?" She was harsh with the words.

"No." He stated calmly.

"Then you should walk away."

"I cannot. You seemed as if you needed help." He stepped forward, forcefully.

"Well, I didn't. And it would be wise to stay away from girls like me."

His eyes were innocent, blinking in confusion and question.

"But…why?"

"Let's just say that this town isn't to kind about Negros and natives being seen together, let alone being seen with anyone other than our own race."

He blinked again, "I—I don't understand. How did you know I was Native?"

She smacked her teeth, giving him the look of the twistedly wrong, "Please! Ratonhnhaké:ton? Did you really think I was going to believe you were white with that name?"

He didn't answer, just remained quiet, "You are too dark, too tall, and have too many distinct features that scream Native. You cannot fool me."

The strange woman backed away from the hut, trotting toward the far end of the woods. She looked to her right, the area to where Achilles was, then to her front, out of the way of him, and in the direction of the market. She didn't even fathom the long walk ahead.

"That is not fair." Conner rose his voice.

The woman jerked back with wide eyes, "What isn't?"

Conner became defensive instantly, "You say we shouldn't be near each-other, yet you do not know these woods as I do. You could get yourself into more trouble if you go north."

"And how would you know, boy?" She was now insulted, "I'll have you know that I know my way out these woods. I am just as educated in them as you!"

"Oh really? Then you must know that if you go north, you will run into more soldiers, red coats. Once they see your skin, all traces of justice leads out, and only anger and vile will lead in. You cannot fight them all, and if you think you could, you are not only crazy, but you are a fool."

"And what would you know about being a fool, Connor?" She whipped around with more anger than before in her eyes. Her stance was shielding and her fists were hardened, just like the stance of Connor right now. He looked at his body position, and then looked at hers. It was the same. Her breath made her chest rise and fall, and her eyes were in frustration.

"You roam these woods, looking for danger? Do you purposely find a pale face and commit murder?"

"No." He was firm.

"Then how would you know about being a fool?"

His face was unchanged but his voice lowered into a more protective tone, calming, but with warning, "I do know that if you go north, you would be risking the fight in you to lose. If you go north you could be killed."

"I won't die." She was confident.

"Then you are fool, as I have said."

Her arms crossed over her chest, defensively indeed. Her eyes searched the ground, probably looking for something to throw, but also pondering about the situation. She took a deep sigh and shifted her weight. Her fingers tapped upon her crossed arms along with her foot impatiently patting on the dirt.

"What do you suppose I do?" Her voice was cold, but she was indeed smarter than he expected.

"Go east up the Kowananoma path up the river. There, you shall get to your location without soldiers blocking you, and it will be faster."

She licked the front of her teeth with a huff. She didn't look at him, but only tapped her foot more on the ground.

"Why are you trying to save me, boy? I couldn't mean very much to you."

Conner shook his head without taking his eyes off her.

"You mean something to someone. It would be a brighter day if that someone could see you at least once more without harm done."

"I suppose." She snorted.

In those moments, Conner continued to stare at the pondering woman. Looking her up and down was inappropriate, especially if he did not know her on a personal level, so he kept his eyes level to hers. But, by the way she was standing and her dress, it was clear that Achilles must have trained her. She simply had the words spilling out that she was assassin material, but it was also clear that Achilles didn't keep the train in her forever. She did not look as if years were dragged on her face. She couldn't have been any older than Conner. Her spirit was strong and willed. This realization made a light grin go across Conner's face, but only to instantly fade away when he suspected she was noticing.

"What is your name?" The question just rolled off his tongue without hesitation.

"Why?"

"So that I might find you again."

She gave off a small laugh, flopping her arms in a less defensive stance, "You won't find me, I can almost promise."

"But, if I did?"

She bit her bottom lip, temporarily pondering the debate in her mind to his eyes.

"Sofia." It came out with confidence.

Connor nodded slightly, "I will be sure to see you again."

Her face lightened in another laugh, but then faded. She looked away instantly from his stare and began trotting off toward the north. His face soured in the realization, but was quickly softened once he saw her cunning eyes turn to his. She wickedly smiled and twisted her body east, following the tiny dirt trail he told her to follow. Conner smiled again, not noticing until he wasn't moving from the wooden hut. He shook out of his gawking and returned back to his mission immediately. Hickey had gotten away! There was no time to dally.

**A/N: Thank you again to those who read! I am looking forward to more reviews….if I get them. Keep reading and keep commenting. I will post a new page soon. Sorry if this post may sound weird. I was in a bit of a rush finishing it.**

**P.S. Again, ignore errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you **_**Ann, Alex**_**, **_**Hakim**_**, and **_**LV**_**. You guys made my day with all the comments.**

_**Hakim**_**: I did mean a hatchet, and glad you were able to see past that. Your comment was nice as well! THANX**

_**Ann**_**: Thank you for being constructive with your comments. However I will say Tomahawk when he uses it. He had both in the game….at least he did when I played. LOL. **

_**Alex**_**: Glad you are liking it.**

_**LV**_**: I would love to read your fanfics if you ever decided to write them on here! I am glad you are liking my story! I hope to not disappoint you! THANX**

On the way to the Homestead, Connor took his time with slow pastes through the path. His feet seemed to drag and his energy also seemed to vanish when nearing. He just couldn't keep his mind off Sofia. He wondered if Achilles knew about her quick fighting skill, or if he really knew her at all. For a woman founded by Hickey, she surely stood her ground better than expected, However insulting.

Connor took heavy steps up the stairs, finally getting to the front door of the manor.

"Welcome back Conner. Any news." Achilles voice rang once he saw him.

"Hickey got away. The word is that he might be in Boston for a meeting. I can only assume Lee is heading it."

The two stood by the fire place, gazing at the flames flickering off the wall.

"Excellent." Achilles traveled over to his seat in the living room and slowly sat down. His face was unchanged or unimpressed. Conner's face was on debate, and his mind constantly went on roll with that fight.

"I met a girl today." He spoke softly and hesitantly. He didn't know if that was the right choice to admit such a thing. However, Achilles eyes shot up in surprise.

"Oh really? Was she native?"

Conner shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Conner, you must stay away from the colonialist's women. It's bad for you. Stick to your own."

"But she wasn't a pale-face."

"Then what was she?"

Conner's eyes looked down, not wanting to look Achilles in the face, "She…..well, she was one of yours."

"She was colored skinned?" His voice sounded disapproving, and Conner already was making excuses to save himself from argument.

"I know I am not supposed to be in contact with that kind of women…but—it-it's just She looked like an assassin, Achilles."

Achilles immediately rose to his feet with wide eyes, "An assassin?"

"Yes."

"Conner, you stay away from girls like that!"

"If it's because she is your kind, I will, I promise."

Achilles stomped his cane, "No! It is not because she is one of my kind. It is because women like her are not to be fooled around with."

"But she could lead us to more answers."

"I said enough!" Achilles raged, "This conversation is not up for discussion. Leave that girl out of this."

Conner's face was twisted and frustrated. Achilles has never been this defensive before.

"I….just thought I should have told you. I didn't know it was such a bad thing to have encountered her."

Achilles eyes rolled with a rough sigh attached. He quickly gripped his cane without inching back down to his seat, "The encounter is not what is so bad, boy. It is who she might be."

"I doubt she is any harm to us, Achilles. She was fighting the bad guy. Hickey."

"I'm sure."

"It's the truth."

"And I believe you, Connor, but it is still the fact that she is outside of our hands. She is probably working for some other brotherhood. Colored assassins do not do well with just anyone. Besides, Hickey has always been a pig. She most likely has had her mishaps with him, as well as any beautiful woman, I suppose."

Connor's brows furrowed. The heat in his anger spread to his ears, turning them red automatically. He rolled his eyes that time, egnoring the fact that Achilles could see.

"I never told you that she was beautiful, Achilles."

Achilles eyes widened a bit, then another sigh came from him. "Hickey never charms a woman who isn't pleasant to the eye, boy. I have taught you this. Can't you remember the constant nagging in the conversation about how Thomas Hickey often visits brothels? Surely you could have remembered that."

_So Sofia was a prostitute._

"Yes I remember. I cannot forget such a stimulating conversation."

Another eye roll, "Of course." He sighed again, "Just stay away from her…whoever she is. She is no use to you."

"But how could you say that, old man? This woman is your-" He cut himself off harshly to witness Achilles eyes bulge more. Connor bit his lip at the enraging man before saying too much. "Your color." He cleared his throat to rid of the bad vibes now, making a smooth lie "I just thought you would be more protective of people like you."

Achilles shook his head, "That's where you are wrong, boy. Yes, I feel the need to help my kind, but in the same thoughts, I cannot. Especially this woman in your description. There are simply too many to save and too many issues to save them from."

"But…" He took a deep breath before asking, "What if you knew them…personally?"

"Well, then maybe cases would change for those exceptions. But, I do not know many of my kind personally, and the ones I do, do not need help."

_That's where you are wrong again old man_

"Now please, for the love of the brotherhood, let it go. And stay away from this woman. Or at least woman like her. She sounds far more dangerous than you are explaining, and I do not need my only assassin getting into trouble with the opposite sex. That is a pot of worms you don't need to get in. Am I clear?"

Connor slowly nodded, but disappointment stayed in his face, "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Achilles finalized.

**CONTINUING**

**Connor~**

The next day, when I woke early that morning, I decided to start on my part of the bargain with my fellow fisherman. There were plenty of deer on the grounds today. Hunting grounds were everywhere, and I was only meters away from the pond and the manor.

I killed three deer. Each grew bigger than the last, but every time I would slash at one, the louder the cry they gave. You simply had to be clever. One may run away, the other may fight back with you, just to keep you at a distance. It was a good challenge, but then again, I have always been able to hunt well. Kanen'to-kon was not that great of a hunter as I remembered. But it made me laugh a little when I thought of our times together.

In an hour's time, I had begun to travel back toward my fellow fisherman with all his meat and mine. I was stopped however, by the sounds of a light voice. A woman's voice. It was near that same pound the fisherman docked, but somehow not as close to him.

I let my curiosity venture, and traveled toward that sound. As I inched closer, the image of the woman grew. Her back was to me, but it took no idiot to know what she was doing. I heard faint splashes of water echo toward me, and her light singing grew. Her clothes lay on the grass in the warmth. All she wore were undergarments, white in color but wet to the point of being sheer. I should have looked away, and had the reflex to do it, but I didn't want to stop looking at her.

Her head bowed down toward the water, dipping her thick black hair into it. Her hands played in it while she lowered herself in the water too. It was different. I have never seen a woman bathe by herself. Even if she was clothed, it just didn't seem normal. I stayed peaking from a tree, hoping she would not notice me.

She kept singing, getting lost in her hair and the water. If only I could have seen her face, I could put it with this image. The water did look inviting, and I was going to need to wash myself after hunting today, but I could not let her know I was thinking that. I'd just rather look from a far. Her skin was brown, and her body was long under those garments. It was a nice change from being around men all the time.

I took a quick step forward, just to get a better look at her, when her back stiffened. Her hair whipped out the water, falling toward her back, dripping. She stood like a statue, not breathing as it seemed. Had she heard me? Was I too loud?

It was then when I saw her reach for something under her gown toward her thigh. In a quick second, her arm was flinging something toward me, and it's speed was fast. I quickly jumped back over to the tree, hearing the loud CLOP the object made when coming in contact with it. My breath was heightened, and I did not want to take a chance in getting hit again.

"What was that?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

"Show your face! I know someone is watching!" She roared.

"That voice…." I recognized it, surprisingly. That edge to it, and that rage! I slowly stepped from behind the tree with my hands up in surrender. I did not look at the woman, but I knew her eyes were hooked on me, harshly. "I'm sorry! You just look so at peace. I did not want to-"

Her voice was even louder with surprise, "YOU!?"

My eyes shot up, seeing that her face was outraged. Her big eyes were wide and wild, and her hands were firmly on her hips. Her mouth was wide open, impatient for some sort of answer.

"I did not mean to stare." My arms stayed up in surrender.

"I'll say! You scared the living hell out of me, boy! Don't you know how to make your presence known?"

My arms dropped, "Yes. Of course I do. I just didn't."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your singing called to me."

"No! I mean, what are you doing here, in the woods?"

"Hunting." I pointed to the meat next to me, "I could ask you the same question, Sofia."

She shifted her position, making it obvious that I look at her body, "Bathing myself. I had to do it."

"By yourself?"

"Of course." Her hands returned to her hips. I was finally able to see more than I was supposed to. She was a tiny woman. Slender, and with shape. It was defiantly nice to see. Her breasts were almost visible through her undergarments, and her hips were curved. My eyes averted away quickly.

"You are following me. Admit it!"

"I am not following you! I told you I was hunting. Besides, you should not be swimming alone!"

"I can be alone, boy. I know how to bathe without someone. Why should someone be here to watch?"

"It's Connor- and it would be safer for you to have someone here."

Now her arms crossed, defensively. What was with everyone being defensive!? Is it me?

"I don't need anyone to help me."

I rolled my eyes, then glanced back at the tree to the object she threw at it. I slowly walked up to it and plucked it from the tree. I examined it closely, seeing the design attached to it. It was a blade. Hand crafted, small for a woman's hands, but made for an assassin. The brotherhood sign was on its handle.

My mouth was almost too stiff to move. I could even hear my heart beat ringing in my ears. The brotherhood symbol was on her blade. HER blade.

"Where did you get this?" I asked trying not to sound rude, but couldn't help it, "This is not for ordinary hands."

Before I could look up, she was inches away. Staring at me with those big eyes of hers, haunting, almost. I felt insulted already, and she hadn't said anything yet. Her cold eyes did the talking.

"I go it years ago." She hissed.

"From whom!?" I rose my voice.

"That's my business, boy!"

"It is mine as well!"

"What would you know about it, huh? You go wielding blades at random?"

"No. I know this blade, and other blades like it. Where did you get it!?" I was getting angry, and so was she. "Do not beat around the bush. Answer me."

She bit her bottom lip, with her arms still crossed coldly. She took a strong sigh before rolling her eyes.

"His name is Achilles. He gave it to me years back so that I could protect myself from my enemies." She huffed, "Now, how would you know about this blade?"

I brought the handle up to her face, pointing at the design in bold black on it, "This is the brotherhood symbol. It is said that unless you are apart of that group, you cannot wield anything that is associated with it."

"You know of the brotherhood?"

"Of course. Why would I defend such a symbol if I did not know of it?"

"So you are a part of it then?" she countered.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

Her eyes stayed cold in searching mine. I knew right then that I couldn't trust her and that she was not going to give me answers so easily. I took a sigh, and handed the blade back to her. She was hesitant to uncover her chest for the risk of me seeing her, but she snatched it away from me, none the less.

She hiked the blade back up to her thigh, fixed her garments and went back to crossing her arms. She didn't look at me.

"How do you know Achilles?" She question simply slipped off my tongue. Her eyes darted to mine, pondering in the search. I knew it was a pressing question because after she looked at me, she instantly looked away with a fast breath.

"What's it to you?"

"Its information I need to know."

"Well, how do _you_ know him?! Why should I tell you anything?"

"You can trust me."

"Not in this life, boy! I cannot trust anyone."

"What if I told you that I knew him?" I countered with a calm voice.

"How well?"

"Personally."

She sighed again, "And what if I told you that I also knew him well?"

Of course she did not know that I have been stalking Achilles about her. I knew she knew him well, maybe beyond how I knew him.

"How well?" I tested her, wondering if she would admit that she had been sleeping with Achilles. I wanted her to tell me badly, and ring in her ways of prostitution.

"Beyond well. Past personal."

This was it, "Like a prostitute?" She shook her head, not looking at me anymore, like shame was hidden in those eyes. "A lover?" She shook her head again.

"A daughter."

**A/N: I really hope to get more comments! Thanx to all who read and posted your thoughts! I hope this post isn't weird or anything! PLEASE READ AND KEEP COMMENTING!**

**P.S. Errors are possible. Ignore them please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you All who read and commented!**

_**Ann-**_** So glad you liked it. And I understand that you, as a commentor, have to point out errors. Just keep it at a minimal. I really appreciate you pointing out things because sometimes I don't even notice them. I read by these posts so quick that I can miss something. Please keep reading and commenting.**

_**Hakim- **_**Thank you! I try! And no she isn't naked lol.**

_**Alex-**_** So very glad you are liking the story. I hope it gets better for you as for everybody who reads.**

_**Stankerinski-**_** I loved your comment! Thank you for reading and liking it. And yes, there are people in my family that cook really well! ;)**

Shocked expressions on Connor's face instantly turned into loud crashes of laughter. His face bursted into a smile, leaving Sofia more confused than before.

"You mean to tell me that the old man has…a daughter!?" He laughed more, "I thought he only had one child?"

"No, he has two. I just remain hidden from eager ears."

Her face wasn't amused. In fact, it was more irritated than anything. Connor continued to laugh, calming down little by little. Sofia's arms stayed stiff on her hips, biting her bottom lip with that same irritation. If she could turn red, she would have.

"And what is so God-damn funny, Connor?"

His smile faltered, "It's just…I've known Achilles a while now. He has never once mentioned a second child, let alone his son. How could you be his daughter?"

"Oh please. There are many ways I could be his daughter. Sex is sex everywhere." She began to fume.

"No, no. I understand that. It's just…how? You do not even look like him."

"I took after my mother, boy."

"It's Connor." He snipped.

"Whatever…" Her attitude began to spark. "But, it is the truth. I am his daughter."

"Its—it's just really hard to believe is all."

"What's so hard to believe about it?" She exclaimed, "I am one of the few colored's with the brother-hood symbol on my blades. I know how to defend myself a little, and…" She rambled, getting angrier and angrier by the second, "Damn-it, Connor! I have his eyes!"

Now Connor felt he was insulted by the eyes, "No you don't! His eyes are small. Yours are not."

"Yes, but they are the same color."

"Hundreds have the same eyes, Sofia. You cannot expect me to believe you are his daughter by the color of your eyes. I even have brown eyes."

In a snap, Sofia was gripping onto the collar of Connor's jacket, jerking him millimeters from her face. His face was bewildered, surprised even.

"Look at them, boy." She demanded colder than ever. Connor didn't attempt to break free from her, which he could have easily done. He didn't try to force her gripping arms away either. He simply let the event happen. His surprised eyes calmed, then he took a sigh. He gave into her sharpness, and studied the big pools of brown that were on her face.

In seconds, the strong sense of doubt and cockiness left Connor's mind. In the study of her face, he could see that the dark pits of brown were more than just pits. Light brown, hazel, a tad golden maybe? Her eyes held every bit of Achilles in them. Drained, but lovely. They weren't just an ordinary shade of brown, or an ordinary set of eyes. They were indeed Achilles' eyes. Even the sadness of his was captured in them. Hers and his story was written in those eyes. It was even then, that Connor wanted to take back his doubt, and suspicion. She was Achilles child, and all of that could be said just from looking in her eyes.

"Well!?" She hissed, still gripping him, "Am I as bad of a liar as you think I am?"

Connor smoothly slipped out of her grip, looking away from the captivity her eyes could do. He casually straightened his collar, but on the inside, was shaken by her soul readers.

"As much as I want to say you are a liar, I am regretfully wrong." He calmly stated, "You are his daughter. How about that, Huh?"

"I told you! Why couldn't you just believe me from before?"

"I cannot trust just anyone, Sofia. Especially not a woman who claims to know Achilles with the abilities of an assassin."

"So you thought I was going to hurt him? My own father?"

"I did not know he was your father until just moments ago." He hissed, "How was I supposed to know he was kin to you before then? I could not simply look into your eyes at those moments. It would have been rude."

Her hands returned to her hips, "Yet you do not call this encounter rude? Connor, you rudely interfered with a fight that was not yours yesterday, and you rudely watched me bathe myself today. All has been rude since I met you. Looking into my eyes might have been something more pleasant!"

"If you say so. I still should not touch a woman."

"Says you of course, the sporadic fighter and woman watcher!" Her anger flared. SO did Connor's.

"Just to have you know, Sofia, my fighting is not a random course of action! I do not fight just for the pleasure of it."

"Oh please!" She snorted, "You fight about as planned as the currents of the ocean. You have no rhythm, Connor. No timing! You are random, and fight like an untrained monkey!"

That was it. Connor had about enough of her sass mouthing toward him.

"That is a great way to insult _Your_ father!" He busted in anger and cockiness, "He was the one who trained me to fight this way, of course. No rhythm? I guess he has no rhythm, which is far more than you can say, since I recognize the way you fight!" Now Sofia was silent, insulted and flustered! Her mouth would have hung open if she wasn't so in shock. Too bold Connor! Too bold!

He continued none-the-less, knowing she was insulted, "He taught you! I see he did. You fight just about as crazy as I do, if not worse! You go insulting the way I fight and the way I act, but you do not even know me girl!"

"And you blame me!?" She fired back, "To think I would want to know an animal like you is beyond me! My father hasn't been in his right mind in years. All he needed was a quick talking mutt to liven up his days once more!"

"How dare you!" Connor barked.

"No, how dare you! You go around being a worm deep in the mud! You are not worthy of claiming my father's name! How dare you, how dare you, how dare you!"

That did it. Connor was not supposed to blurt private matters to a stranger, but the way the conversation was heating, made no matter to him. He simply could not lose to a snappy slit like her.

"Who are you to judge me!?" He started, "Tell me, does your father really love you?" She didn't answer. Her eyes simply wondered around in thought of an answer, "Well, he could not if you were forced to live in an area of town that is known for its prostitutes, meat venders, and drunkards! What kind of 'loving father' sends his beloved daughter to a place like that!? Maybe because he is so ashamed of you that he could not stand you living in his own home!"

Strings were pulled and tugged. Sofia stayed silent with the breathless and enraged Connor doing the same. In seconds, streaks of tears began to flow down her angered face. She bit her lip harder that time, forcing herself not to scream at him. His face changed as soon as he saw her crying. His eyes were apologetic instantly, and pleading on the inside for her to not get upset.

"You bastard! I knew you were following me!" She fizzed in a growl of anger."How could you say that!?" She held back a burst of tears.

Connor was immediately graveling on his feet to her, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I did not mean it! I just wanted to make a point, is all!"

He tried to touch her, to make a chance to comfort her from his harsh words, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me, savage!" She spat.

Connor instantly flinched back with immediate insult "Oh, a savage am I. But of course, if I were to call the names in which the white man has called you, you would certainly not take it as well as I am right now."

She bit her lip harder that time, "I don't want you near me! How could you say those things!? Only men with internal problems say hurtful things like that!"

"And I do have affairs that are internally hurtful, Sofia! I still can admit that I was wrong!"

"Well, I won't except it." She huffed, whipping the faint water on her face, "I just cannot believe my father is training a man like you!"

"I am no monster to him."

"Well you are to me. And just so you know, I chose to live in the market! That was my choice entirely! So you can go to hell!"

Connor froze, "I—I did not know you chose to live like that." He spoke softly.

"Yeah, well….I did! What do you know anyway!? At least my father visits me! What would your father think of you?"

He harsh words caught him by surprise, and he found himself giving her a cold stare back, only to look away from the captivity in hers. He was indeed insulted now, ready to yell at her from her ignorance.

"You know nothing of Haytham!"

But right then, Connor's big mouth shut tighter than a corset. He witnessed Sofia's eyes bulging out her head at the mere sound of that name. Connor's eyes instantly squeezed shut, preparing for the rage.

"Haytham is YOUR father!? A templar!?"

As he thought, she raged loud and fearfully.

"Yes…." He hesitated to say.

"Dear, God! You really are a mutt! In many ways than one, I might add!"

"Thank you for that." He stated sarcastically, "Very encouraging."

"I'll say! That's the lowest of the low, boy! No wonder you act the way you do!"

"Do not compare me to a man like him!" Connor raged, "He is simply my father, not me. I know all about him and his tricks. The last thing I need is to hear it from you."

"It's just how it is, Connor. Like father, like son!"

"And the one talking must know about fathers." Connor began another insult, but stopped, "You know, I wonder how Achilles would take this meeting of ours." He threatened.

"No!" She spat, pleading with her eyes, "Do NOT tell him you saw me. If he finds out I left the market, he will explode!"

"Well, should I test that theory for you?"

"You wouldn't!?" She hissed.

His brow raised a bit, in challenging her, "I have to go back to the manor after I am done hunting. I could easily slip in your name."

"Don't!"

"Then what would you have me do? I have seen you! I have information on you now. It could save me an argument if I mentioned your name."

"No it wouldn't!" She hissed again, getting closer to him, "If anyone were to mention my name, anger strikes my father's face! Especially if the one mentioning it followed him in the discovery of me! You wouldn't want that, Connor."

In that moment, Connor froze. She was absolutely right! Just the conversation he had with Achilles yesterday proved her acquisitions true. And as much as it was irritating to admit, he did.

He rolled his eyes with a huff, "You are right."

"Of course I am! I know my father."

Connor looked back at her with questioning eyes, "Well I have to say something! Now that I know who you are, I am sure to see you again, and the conversation is to come up eventually."

"You say nothing. I am not to cross your path a second time."

"But you will!" Connor prowled, "And I am sure of it. You know of my father, and of Hickey in some way! They are my targets as much as they are yours."

"I am no assassin Connor!"

He waved her off with a laugh, "You know enough about being one to be called one. You cannot fool me."

Now her arms crossed, glaring at him, "Well you still cannot tell my father about me. He cannot know I do not stay in the market to wait on him, and he cannot know I use my abilities to fight often. He did not allow it for me." She stated calmly.

"He cannot also know that Hickey has used you for his own ambitions." He added slyly.

Now she was pleading, clutching unto Connor's collar again, making him back up from the added weight and surprise.

"Please, please, please do not tell him that! He cannot know that Hickey has slithered his way to me. He will end up sending you to aid me!"

"How is that a problem?"

"I do not want you aiding me, boy! I do not even want you near me, understand!?"

"Of course I do not! You could get hurt playing around with Hickey! Are you a fool?"

"No!"

"Then my help would be efficient! You need someone to aid you!" He grabbed her shoulders tightly, almost shaking her, "You ignore this opportunity, and your father will find out about you not hiding in the market. If he finds that his only child alive is messing in affairs of an assassin, then not only will you be in trouble, but I will too. All will be in the open, Sofia!"

"But he cannot know!"

"Then work with me, quietly." He murmured, almost whispered to her, just in case there were other watchers. He inched closer to her face, which was already close, and placed his mouth toward her ear, "If we work together, we can hide all from Achilles, so that he would not risk in finding out. I know you know secrets, and you know I know as well."

"I, in no way, want to work with you, boy!" She hissed to his ear.

"We do not have a choice. We know who each other is now. Staying away from one another would cause conflict. We both know too much. If we work together, it would be less cause of external issues." He spoke quietly again, "I could protect you."

Sofia flinched away, but was slightly jerked by the grip Connor had on her shoulders.

"What if I say no?"

"Then…." He shrugged, "Face the risk of running into me again."

She shivered in his grip, "I wouldn't want that."

"Of course not." He finalized.

Sofia wiggled out his grip, and he let her. She glared back at him, then huffed harshly.

"It seems that I will not be escaping the current after-all." She sassed.

Connor wanted to be cocky right then, but that wasn't like him to be that way. She just had a way of provoking it.

"Not today." He stated.

**Continuing **

Once Connor arrived back to the manor, after giving the fisherman his deer of course, he heavily made his way to where Achilles was. Down in the pit of the house, looking at the paintings of the templars. His steps were too loud and heavy to sneak on him.

"Quiet those feet, Connor, before all animals in the forest run away." Is sly remark itched. Connor froze on the stares with a wince.

"Sorry." He murmured.

Achilles turned and looked at him with a tiny smile, "Not your fault. The floors creek worse than an ungreased boor hinge. I just wanted to poke fun, is all."

Achilles motioned with his hand that Connor come forward. Connor loudly did so, flinching at every step he took down the stairs until he came to the solid floor on the bottom.

"What are you doing down here?" Connor asked lightly.

"Just looking." Achilles stated simply.

In the silence, Connor's mind was roaming across the side of Achilles head. He stared at his eyes in the profile, studying them slightly. Unfortunately, it was too hard for Achilles and his sharp senses.

"What are you staring at, boy?" He asked, still looking at the wall of paintings.

Connor quickly jerked his view away to the same area, "Nothing." He quickly breathed out.

"Oh please, you were staring mighty hard for it to be nothing."

Connor swallowed down in nervous tension, "It's just…well, nothing really." His thoughts stayed silent as well, escaping the risk that he could read those too. He heard a sigh from his mentor.

"If you say so." He quietly finalized.

Connor blinked away the awkwardness, then stood in a quick silence before he decided to speak.

"So…what do you need me for?" He asked, looking at the fighting dummy in the center of the floor.

Achilles cleared his throat, "I have bought some more arrows and bullets for you. They are sitting by the paintings, waiting for you to grab them. I also took the liberty and bought something else, but it will not be in until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Achilles." Connor immediately beamed.

"Of course, boy. An assassin is not an assassin without the proper tools. You needed to stock up anyway."

Achilles turned away slowly and stomped the cane against every step he took toward the stairs out the pit. Connor followed closely behind, going back to a deep thought.

"_I just noticed another family resemblance. Just seconds ago, I could not tell how Sofia and Achilles were related unless I studied their eyes. Now, I realize that they both have a fondness of not saying my given name. I suppose I will always be a 'boy' in their view."_

He smiled at the thought, having a tiny laugh behind it. The two were more alike than he thought, and he was sure to find more similarities as time went on.

**A/N: Thank you to the readers! My alerts have been blowing up, but unfortunately not my reviews….OH WELL! I enjoy writing none-the-less. If you are alerting my story, could you please at least say a few words? That would mean a whole lot to me, but I don't want to sound like a complainer. Thanx anyway.**

**P.S. Errors should be ignored lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alex**_**- I updated early just for you lol and yes you need an account to mark this story as a favorite.**

_**Hakim**_**- I am soooo very glad you think it's funny. I try. My relationship is a lot like that too.**

_**Ann**_**- Thank you for commenting. I am glad you are liking.**

_**secretsaiyan**_**- Thank you! I hope you keep reading and liking!**

**Warning:**

**Heavy dialog from game in the beginning.**

1773

The next day, during the afternoon, Connor was in the basement, training with the dummy set in the middle of the floor. He repeatedly studied pressure points along the body, jabbing at thos points thirty times, as it seemed. He then did one-hundred push-ups, reflex drills, then ended the work out with fifty high-jumps, challenging himself to not give up until the has broken a heavy sweat.

There was a knock on the door upstairs, but ignored. In came Achilles, pounding that cane of his down the stairs with difficulty.

"Afternoon Connor. Spare a moment?" Achilles dryly greeted. Connor paused in his training to catch his breath as Achilles came closer.

"I have something for you." He reached to his side to a long thick rope with a blade at its end. Connor inched closer, almost with a small grin, studying the thing.

"What is it?" He asked almost eagerly, grabbing the weapon before Achilles could even say anything And began twirling it uncontrollably.

"It's called a Sheng Biao….or a rope dart, if you prefer." Connor continued to whip the thing around crazily, "One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to—"

A loud WHOOSH and CLOP BANG interrupted Achilles in mid sentence. Achilles eyes turned irritatedly to Connor with a rough sigh. Connor's eyes were apologetic and innocently panicky. The rope dart had harshly flown into the frame of the wall to the left of them.

"Sorry…."

"Well have to work on this."

In seconds, almost interrupting Achilles again were three loud knocks from the front door upstairs. The two reacted in that direction and then made eye contact as to who it could be. They two rush to the door, and Connor opens it, being almost surprised by the visitor.

"Kanen'tó:kon." There was relief in his voice.

"Yes my friend." He answered calmly.

A smile came to Connor's face as his heavy hands patted his friend's shoulder, "What brings you here?" But the smile instantly faded once his friend didn't return the smile back. "Is the village alright?"

Kanen'to:Kon's voice was melancholy, "For now."

"What do you mean? What has happened?" Now there was worry on Connor's face.

"Men came, claiming we had to leave! They said that the land was being sold, and that the confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy, but they would not listen."

Anger had now struck Connor's face, "You must refuse!" He growled. His friend's face stayed calm.

"We cannot oppose the sachem but you are right as well." He shook, "We cannot give up our home."

Connor strayed off to one of the columns to the house, lost in his face while listening to his friend. He then turned to face him slowly, still worried.

"Do you have a name? Do you at least know who is responsible?"

Kanen'tó:kon blinked slowly, "His name is William Johnson."

Connor dangerously inched on him with a voice that was just as cold, "Where is he now?"

"In Boston, preparing for the sale."

"Sale!?" His voice growled again, "This is theft!"

Achilles broke the anger, walking forward from inside, calm and collected, "Connor, please take care. These men are quite powerful."

"Well then what would you have me do, Achilles!?" He shouted that time, "I made a promise to my people!"

Achilles lowered his head, sighing rougher than before, but pondering at the options.

"Well, I guess if you insist on this course of action, seek out Sam Adams. He will be in Boston. He can help you, as he did before."

In the mist of Achilles words, Connor stifled out his hatchet, gripped it tight, then pounded it into the column he was leaning on, making a loud BANG in impact. Achilles was even more irritated now, giving off a groan.

"What have you done, now?" his face was appalled.

Connor inched on him, "When my people go to war, a hatchet buried into a post to signify its start. The war is over, the hatchet is removed." His bold words seemed to echo to Achilles, and he began heading off the to the woods with purpose.

Achilles groaned again, "Argh, you could have just used a tree!"

**Continuing….**

Connor quickly made his way toward the pond where his fisherman friend was docked and sleeping. His anger irked him to wake him up, but he didn't. There was no need to. The fisherman is not who he was looking for. He ventured to the right of the pond until he came to the same area he was at yesterday, with the same company too.

"Sofia!?" He exclaimed out.

In a nanosecond, the young woman appeared like a ninja among the trees wearing a day dress of sorts.

"Connor? What is it boy!?" She seemed angry, approaching him closer, "I was eating."

"We need to leave. We are going now!" he demanded quite harshly. She was taken aback by his tone.

"What are you talking about!? Where?"

"To Boston."

"For what!?" She hissed.

"To Find William Johnson! I am sure you know him."

"Please, of course I do. The man is a repeated thief among the assassins. It was a wonder why no-one has shot him dead yet."

Connor's brow furrowed, "I shall be the one to do it then."

She began to messily trail away, "Well good luck to you." She waved off, pivoting on the heels of her feet, only to be gripped by the wrist and jerked back toward Connor.

"No! We agreed to work together. I know you know something about his ware-abouts. You will join me as our agreement held!" He hissed back, showing the same danger in his eyes as before.

Her eyes held surprise but then calmed to more of an anger, "Well…." She hesitated, "I cannot go, boy! What about my father's visits! I haven't planned to not see him! If he shows up and I am not there, I will be in a heap of trouble! You know this."

He let her go, huffing at her accuracy. He placed his hands on his waist furrowing his brow again.

"You are right. I did not think about that."

"Of course I'm right."

"I still need you to go. We help each other."

"Well, how could I, boy? My father?"

"We will think of something." He stated calmly.

"What about weapons? I only have two."

"I have something to give you."

"Money?" She taunted.

"I am well established. Achilles never lets me leave the frontier without money."

She crossed her arms, "Its half a days walk to Boston."

"I never told you we were going to Boston!"

"That is the only place we can really look boy! That is where Johnson is…"

Now his eyes were judging and fiery, "So you do know more than I have expected!"

"Well…" She trailed off again, "It is still half a days walk, boy!"

"We will find horses there. As long as you are not opposed to theft?" He pulled her along

"My father has no horses?" She pulled back for him to let go.

Connor let out a small grin, but then it fell quickly in chance she might notice. "You are quite cunning. But I would not want the risk of his horses being shot down and not returned. Better to take ones that are not ours."

Her foot tapped impatiently against the dirt, and her eyes wondered off toward the pond, deep in thought. In a few seconds of silence, she gave in.

"Alright, fine. I will go, but I want no quarrel with you!" She warned, pointing at him harshly.

"Trust me, I do not want a quarrel with you either."

**Continuing….**

Connor and Sofia began their way to Boston. Stopping by the fisherman's dock first before leaving all the way. Connor had brought several weapons with him, including his Tomahawk, hidden blades, a gun, powder for the gun and his bow. He brought a little deer and corn from his hunt and the garden for food, blankets and nature elements to make a fire if needed. There was only one thing missing.

"Tell me again, boy…why are we talking to this smelly fisherman?" Sofia's feisty attitude rose.

"Ay lass! I ain't no smelly man, ya hear!?" The fisherman hissed from his boat. Connor gripped his shoulder in a calming way.

"Pay her no mind. She is simply new to making acquaintances." He murmured. The fisherman nodded in instant understandment, drawing back in the boat calmer.

"Aye see, lad."

Connor then looked to the newly irritated Sofia, and her back at him.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to Boston."

Connor placed his hand on the edge of the small boat, "We are, but there are things that we need to finish here before we go."

"Like what!?" She harshly questioned.

"My friend here is going to supply you with a set of clothing."

"What!?" Both Sofia and the fisherman exclaimed in unison. Connor's eyes studied them both with annoyance.

"I cannot wear his filthy clothes!" She spat.

"The lass aint wearin nothing 'o mine."

"We have to! She cannot travel with me and be involved if she looks too much like a woman." He started, "I demand that you(Sofia) wear a pair of his clothes so that you will not be taken advantage of. What if Hickey were to see you? What then?" Sofia was silent, but still insulted. "I will not have you hurt over your gender."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I will wear his fishy clothes."

"Thank you." Connor stated calmly.

"Aye, aye! Wha' bout how aye feel in tha matter!? She aint wearin my trousers!"

"She must, my friend. I need her safe."

Dirty looks were exchanged from the fisherman to Connor, then to Sofia, who got the worst look of the two. The fisherman was even tempted to stick out his tongue.

"What she to ya lad? She be too fiery fo' me."

Connor leaned into his ear, hesitant not to tilt the boat over with his hand supporting him on the edge of it.

"She is the old man's daughter. I am taking her with me to Boston to settle some affairs."

The man's face lit up with surprise, "You mean that she—and Achilles…are-" Connor nodded to his questions without answering them, "I'll say lad. That be some bit 'o news. I didn't know that."

"Now you do, but you are going to have to do something else for me…."

The fisherman looked at the irritated woman, then back at Connor's close eyes with questioning, "What?"

**Continuing…**

Connor and Sofia had made it about ten miles in the forest, going the path toward Boston. Back at the pond, Connor and the fisherman talked about Sofia and who she was, how she was the 'friend' Achilles had been visiting, and how she lived in hiding in the market. They talked about Connor and Sofia's secret, and how he could not tell Achilles she was with Connor and not in the market. They also talked about a plan of how to keep Achilles away from visiting her while they were gone.

The fisherman was to write a note as Sofia, claim she is going to be finding a job in Boston with a chaperon of course, and that she will write back when she has gone back to the market. The fisherman had agreed to delay the note for his visit after a week when she and Connor actually come back to the frontier, so that it would not be too ironic in Achilles view.

The two walked along the dirt path through the forest in complete silence. COMPLETE SILENCE! The only thing that could be heard were their footsteps and low building breathing from the increasing steepness of the nearing cliff. The waterfall from below was also increasing in sound.

Connor looked to his left, taking a quick glance at Sofia. He did it multiple times during their walk, wondering how in the world two interesting people such as themselves could be so quiet. However, the silence was a tad nice, even if he didn't say so. It gave him time to marvel at her. He finally noticed what Hickey could have seen in her in his pursuit. The way the bare sun glowed on her was definitely remarkable. She was beautiful. Her skin was like smooth chocolate without a blemish or scar in sight of her face. Her lips were plump and slightly red, maybe because the sun gave them light. Her eyes were still beyond words, and her nose was small. He wondered how someone this pretty could have dealt with the harsh times they were present in. She looked as if all was well and good, with no hardships to show on her face…that is, until you looked into her eyes. Her hair was jet black, extremely curly, thick, thick, thick, and everywhere! Every time he saw that large crop of hair on her head, he resisted the urge to touch it. He just really wanted to. But, even she had to know that, that much hair could have gotten complicated. She pinned it back in a ponytail, but all hair was hidden now by a fisherman hat.

As the two came through the high cliff, he wondered more about his companion. She was so different from Achilles, and didn't look like him much. Who could have been her mother? And does Sofia look like her? He knew it wasn't Abigail. She had died before then. Who was this strange woman? Where was her mother? Had she died?

All questions pressed in Connors head deeply, and he wanted to badly ask her. He wanted to get to know this woman accompanying him to Boston. He wanted to learn more than just her being Achilles daughter. Who was she? He was pretty sure she wanted to know more about him as well. However, the silence continued. Another few meters went by, and still nothing. Another few more meters….nothing. And more and more until they were finally another mile in. Nothing. Connor was beginning to believe that he was the only one traveling.

"Um…" He started in a hesitation.

Her peaceful face changed to annoyance instantly, "What is it?" She thought that maybe he had seen something beyond the path.

"It's so quiet…" He began again.

"How else is it supposed to be? I'm not exactly on good terms with my companion here." She was snippy, making Connor want to roll his eyes.

"We could do something other than just walk in silence." He bit back.

"Oh, okay. Well, how about we run to Boston instead, huh? That will be plenty noisy."

"I only wanted to speak about something."

"About what, boy? We have nothing in common as it seems. I have nothing to say to you."

"Well let us start with at least a greeting." He was getting antsy.

"No. You should have thought about giving that when you came back by the pond to fetch me. Maybe I would have reacted better to your demand."

"It was no demand, Sofia. We made an agreement."

"Yes, of course, and I'd rather just run to Boston like I subjected."

Connor got almost offended by the rawness of her attitude. His eyes cut to her dirtily.

"You know what?" He began coldly, "You want to run? Fine, let us run all the way to Boston."

He clutched her guarded wrist from around the sleeping matt she was carrying, instantly taking off in a sprint. Her eyes were dumbfounded, and her wrist was constantly pulling against his gripping hand. They ran a bit too fast going down the cliff causing an uproar of obscenities from Sofia to Connor. Her feet were struggling to stay with his, but his were quick and fluid.

"What is the matter with you!?" She shouted out to him, out of breath. He didn't answer. He stayed blank in the face while running. "Let go of me you savage!"

The hill was descending, and the run became faster and more out of control. Sofia really couldn't keep up now, and tried her hardest to resist the urge to trip. Not only would she have fallen down the cliff in an uncontrollable roll, but would have brought Connor with her. That would have been a mess.

She started breathing harder and sweating. She yelled at him again, but he still pretended not to hear her. His grip was beyond strong, and she found that running this fast made it harder to escape from it.

Several trees pasted them, and Sofia was deeply hoping that he would lose his balance and knock into one of them. But he wouldn't. She could tell he was well balanced running down the hill. Pollen flung to her face and heated breezes slapped her.

"Stop it Connor!" They dodged another small tree, "I won't be able to keep up much longer!" She exclaimed again.

In a swift move, Sofia used her free hand to reach out on an approaching tree. Once they got close, she gripped onto it with might, using her strength to pull Connor back. His tugging on her wrist came to an abrupt snap, jerking him to the tree Sofia locked herself to. His shoulder pounded into the trunk making him spew out a loud grunt. Her chest did the same, leaving her breathless and stifled. The thick pollen swarmed around them while the two caught their breath loudly and angrily. Connor tossed her wrist back to her, and she in returned squeezed the pain away from his grip.

She gave him a harsh shove, unbalancing him off the trunk, "What is the matter with you!?" She huffed, "Are you insane?"

"You said to run to Boston…"

"I was playing games with you, boy!"

He huffed back, "I have no time for games. There is business to be attended to, and yet you insist on joking around."

She inched in closer to him defensively, "You wanted the silence to end."

"I did not mean that way."

Her face scrunched up, "Well I didn't want to speak to you. You deliberately try to break me down!"

"I do not, Sofia! I am just having a hard time coping with who you are at the moment. Is it wrong of me to desire better companionship!?"

"Yes!" She barked.

An abrupt noise came from their distance, startling them. They both jerked their heads to that direction in the middle of their quarrel. Drums. It was drums going at a rhythm both recognized.

"Regulars." Connor lowly hissed.

The sound was closer than they thought. Too close. In fact, around the corner. How could they not have heard them? Were they too deeply imbedded in the argument rising?

The drums got louder and louder until they both could hear the footsteps of the solders rustling the near shrubs. Connor acted on an impulse, gripping Sofia by the shoulder harshly, and shoving her roughly into a nearby bush. He came in right after.

"What the hell is your-"

He clampt his large hand over her mouth, shushing at her sharply.

"Be quiet! If the redcoats get us now, we will not make it to Boston." His whispers were sharp as well.

The two sat like statues in the bush, quietly watching the solders beat along the path loudly away from them. Sofia's breathing was harsh under his grip, but he dared her to say anything, or even make a move. The solders trailed a distance away and the two popped out the bush. Sofia gave Connor a dirty look once his hand left her mouth.

"I wonder how I would feel if I had screamed into your dirty hand."

"Well, for one, you would be feeling pain." Connor bit, "The redcoats would have lashed at you the second they saw you. I would not have rescued you."

He coldly trailed off leaving her face blank with insult. She followed close behind, marching at his heels just to aggravate him more.

"Could you at least try not to act like a child?" He asked with a huff.

"I could, yes. But I cannot maintain my composure with you near me."

"Then I suppose Achilles will hear of this on my return."

"No!" She exclaimed desperately. "You said you wouldn't!"

"I said I would not, but only if you at least try to work with me."

Her footsteps got quieter behind him, "I will." She finalized.

"That will be easier to believe if it were to actually happen." He slyly stated. Her footing stopped with that same insult on her face. Connor twirled around in a backwards walk, eyeing her down. He motioned her to continue to follow with his hand like a parent would do their disobedient child. She angrily crossed her arms and did so with more stomping.

**A/N: Thanks to those who read. Please keep reading and commenting. **

**P.S. Errors are probably ridiculous on this post! Try not to go berserk! **


	8. Chapter 8

Sofia

It was getting pretty dark out. We had gotten to the gates of Boston but weren't inside yet.

"let us make camp here." Connor quietly said to me. The trees shrouded us in dark and the animals could just have taken a peek at us in the forest.

"You are kidding, right?"

He gave me a questioning look, "No. Why would I be?"

"Why don't we just finish the journey now. Boston is right there," I pointed, "I'd rather stay in an Inn, boy."

He snatched the sleeping matt from me, walking further in the woods to find a spot. I followed relentlessly.

"We continue in the morning." He stated calmly again, "We should not be picking fights in the evening."

"But it's the evening that makes it easier to kill."

"We are not criminals, Sofia. We do things during the day if it be possible. Right now, we rest until I can meet with Sam Adams tomorrow."

He sat down on the matt, leaning against the near tree it was propped against.

So that's what we were doing here. He couldn't tell me at least that detail before demanding I go with him? I hardly know anything of this quest, but yet I am stuck with the guy until we return back to the manor. Why am I so valuable to him anyway? I didn't have to come, and it wasn't in dire need for me to be with him.

"Are you going to sit, Sofia?" Connor asked in an interruption of my thoughts. I looked down at the matt and his sitting body on it.

"I have no room. It would have been wise to bring two."

"But I only had one." He scooted further to the side, revealing inch by inch more room on the skinny blue matt. "Sit down."

My arms unconsciously crossed, "What if I'd rather stand."

His face scrunched in aggravation. Of course he was irritated by me again.

"Please, if you want to stand, do not make me the one to stop you. I was only doing a kindness by offering a seat."

"Well you don't have to be smug about it."

"Who is being smug? Either you sit or you do not."

"But you had that look on your face, Boy! Don't test me-"

His eyes rolled and assertion rose to his defense, "Look, I do not want to start an argument. I have no time for your foolishness, and if you insist on continuing this pointless banter, you can head the trail back home. I need peace, but if you are not capable of giving it, I will do my best to ignore it."

I was taken aback, "Wha-"

"Do not start!" He hissed, "I want to hear no babbling from you on our trip." He cleared his throat and scooted over again, "Now either you sit, or stand. It is your choice. I do not want to spend the money for an Inn tonight. I will save that money for when we really need it."

I didn't know what to say. Its as if he found a newly defensive side of himself. I wanted to argue back, but he had just mentioned that he would ignore it. Bastard! What was the point if he ignores it? I just realized my hardening arms in this crossed position too.

My foot tapped impatiently on the ground, "…..I cannot go back…I do not know the way." I roughly sat down next to him, scooting far enough not to touch him, but still staying on the matt. My arms stayed crossed, and his did too. The light from the gates flickered, leaving the night not so dark. I calmed to it, but stayed a little stiff because Connor was next to me.

I looked over hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't become irritated for me looking.

"Will you be sleeping like that?" I questioned his leaning position.

He sighed roughly, closing his eyes for relaxation, "I cannot lay down if you are on the matt too. I did not intend on doing so either."

"But that's no good, boy. You should lay down. I can move."

"You have already sat down, Sofia. It would be rude of me to ask you to get up now."

Was he being nice to me? As if the mutt could be a gentleman. But still…

"Fine…sleep like that."

One eye opened toward me with another sigh, "Unless you have some other way of doing it?"

"Not really." I only could improvise, "The only thing I can think of is leaning back to back."

His face brightened, "Let us do that then."

"You're kidding?"

"No…"

"You are heavier than I am, boy! You cannot expect it to work."

"Please…" He was a little insulted, as I could tell, "I am not a bear, Sofia. I will not crush you."

"But you're an assassin. You are heavy with your hands, arms and legs. I am pretty sure your back is no different."

His eyes cut to mine with disappointment, "Now that is where you are wrong. I am heavy, yes, but only when fighting my enemies. When it comes to allies, I stay lite."

"So I assume you can control your weight on me?" I asked a bit sarcastic.

"Yes…" He was serious. I looked in his eyes and there were no jokes attached, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little in disbelief.

"Okay….let's try it, but I will scream the second I think you are crushing me." I warned. He chuckled I think.

"Agreed."

The two of us began to shift around on the matt until we could feel each other's back pressed against us. I added more pressure because he was bigger. His whole back covered mine, while mine probably felt like a branch to him. He leaned his head back against mine and I did the same. He kept his word. In fact, he seemed no heavier than me…but of course that was wrong.

I felt the small details of his breathing rise his back against mine then collapse. He was warm, and made things feel nicer to be around someone else. Papa never did this with me. Then again, he gave me a warmer embrace. Still, Connor seemed okay. For some reason though, I felt I could…..never mind. I hardly know him.

"Not bad is it?" He asked from behind me.

I shook my head, "No." I huffed, "Thought you were lying for a second there."

I felt his back rise from tension, "Why? I am an honest man."

"Yeah, well how do I know that?"

"I have not harmed you since we have left. I will not."

"Well, we will see, boy. It's one thing fighting like an assassin, but actually being one makes it harder for me to believe. I don't trust you."

"And you do not have to."

He was so sure of himself. He made me believe that it was okay not to put faith in him? Wouldn't that bother him? After all, we are always at odds. How could he let me distrust him?

"You're so confident about it."

He shook his head against mine, "No confidence. Just honesty."

"Honesty with a colored?"

"No. Honesty for anyone. I will not force you to trust me, and I will not force you to stay and aid me in the coming fights. I just know that I can put my faith in you. I know you know secrets, and I will use that to my advantage, but I will not pressure you into taking my word."

My chest hardened at that remark. I turned to look at him, but caught the back of his head. It shook me….

"You cannot trust me, boy." There was a silence for a few seconds. The only thing to take note of was his breathing. I wasn't sure if he had heard me, or if he was just ignoring me again. But I really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"That is where you are wrong, Sofia." He murmured against my back. My face heated up, almost making me positive that I turned red…but remembered that I couldn't. So trusting this one. I found it hard to take in…or even believe. He had to lying to me. Assassins don't trust.

**Continuing….**

The morning came, revealing the rainbow of oranges and reds in the rise of the sun. What woke me wasn't the new light however, it was the chill of the morning. I wiggled my back in a stretch, wide-eyed when I felt it pressed against something hard.

"Oh…that's right." I remembered that it was Connor against me. I forgot a while ago. _Boy he doesn't move an inch while sleeping. How can he do that?_

I looked behind me, noticing the assassin was awake now. How long had he been? I scrambled to my knees and peeked over his large shoulder. He was sharpening his hand blade, which in turn made me shiver from the thought of how many people have been stabbed with it. He was swift with his movements, almost too fast for me to see. Made me also wonder how fast he was at killing. To know how fast he when he came to my aid with Hickey really makes me think. How could I not feel his body moving while he was doing this? Was he that balanced or fluid with his movements? Fascinating.

"How did you sleep?" He suddenly asked, starling me from my stance. I bounced at the sudden question, thinking he didn't know I was even up. He continued to sharpen the blade however, not bothering to look my way or seem as if I had bothered him.

"How did you know I was awake, boy?" I asked breathless.

"I could feel you breathing at my neck." He stated calmly. My eyes widened with more shock. He could feel that? Even as I tested the heaviness of my breath with my palm, I could still not figure how he detected that. "The weight of your back dissipated as well. I could hear you rustling on the matt." He confessed_. So that's what it was…_

"Goodness! You couldn't at least let me know you knew I was awake?"

"I did not feel I needed to. You were sleeping peacefully. I did not want to risk waking you."

My heart pounded, "You watched me sleeping?"

He continued to sharpen, "No. I just happened to glance over."

"How long have you been awake then?"

"Before dusk was able to show its colors. It was not yet lighting out."

"Did you not sleep?" I stayed on my knees, hoping he would face me somehow.

"Yes, I did. But I have come accustomed to waking early. I do this at the manor often, but it seems to bother Achilles."

"Do you blame him? Jesus Boy, he's old. He does not need to be waking so early."

"Thanks for the warning." He stated sarcastically.

I looked back at his weapon being sharpened, swallowing a hard lump down my throat. My nerves were ganging on me, and I could feel it. I saw the thinness of the blade, growing numb almost instantly. It seemed to not bother him. How could he fight so passionately with a blade or a riffle. I have had too many bad encounters with such weapons.

"So…" The lump came back, giving me more nervous sweats, "What am I to use if we get into a scrap?"

"You have hidden blades…." He brought the obvious in the air.

"I know this. But I am to need more if it occurs. I cannot just use hidden blades. What if I am to get hurt?"

His back stiffened. Did it really bother him?

"You will not be harmed. I will not allow it." He stated stiffly, "I will lend you my gun, trusting you know how to use it?"

I swallowed another lump, nodding as if he could see me, "Of course." I gave a weak smile, still deadpanned when he couldn't see me.

"You should not be fighting if you cannot rely on your own skill."

I shifted to a sitting position, resting my back against the tree instead of him, "I am rusty, boy. I have not been into a harsh scrap in a while. I can hold my own."

"Let us hope that is true…" He murmured, forgetting that I could hear him.

"Let us hope that you are as skilled with your blades as you are harsh with your demands." My sly remark actually made him turn to look at me. His eyes were irritated and dry. I let off a small triumphant grin, but it didn't last long. He rustled around until his back was against the same tree as mine, resting on it now. His blade was done. He reached for something near his trousers, having my peripherals go insane. His belt loosened then he brought out something heavy and tossed it to me. It landed on my lap, scaring me a tad. I looked down from the shock to see it was his gun.

"Your father supplied more bullets. It should be sufficient."

My eyes went wide, "Should I say thanks?" I asked with a look to him.

He shrugged, "Only if you would like, but do not need it."

I looked back at the gun, touching it. It was heavy, and small. It also had the brotherhood symbol on its handle, just like my blades. I then heard him scrambling about until I noticed he was standing in front of me. He slid his blade to a side holder and he throw his bow with arrows around his back.

"Let us go now." He demanded lightly, seeming not to take note of the sun rise or entertain me.

I rolled the matt back together, then threw my fisherman jacket back on. I slid into my deer skinned boots, and threw my mess of hair back to hide it behind the hat the fisherman gave me. All was well. I looked like a really feminine colored fisherboy.

**Continuing….**

We arrived to Boston officially, but the heat made the welcome eerie. We got stared at once venturing past homes and small farms. Red-Coats really stared, making it even harder not to want to vanish back in the woods. The sky was clear, straight blue with no orange, red, or clouds. No rain in sight. Makes me wonder if I should have worn cooler clothes, or asked the smelly fisherman for something better. I guess Connor would have disagreed.

"_Look at how he's dressed_!"

"_Why is he dressed that way_?"

Those were a few of the things being said by the gossiping women here. I knew Connor's outfit was different, but if only he took the white hood off. Maybe then it wouldn't look so out of the ordinary?...No, I take it back. Not even!

We continued to walk in the heat, watching as the buildings and houses grew in numbers until we couldn't see the small farms or land anymore. It took a good thirty minutes to find the heart of the town, but we still didn't know what to look for.

I cleared my throat in hopes to get His attention next to me. His ears seemed to adjust but his constant ignoring made matters worse.

"What is it?" He asked rather coldly, not taking his eyes from starting forward.

"Do you even have a clue to where Adams is located. We cannot just roam around mindless."

His eyes stayed stern, "I do not know where he is, or where to begin looking. I was just simply told to seek him. I was given no general direction other than to come to Boston."

My eyes widened, dumbfounded indeed, "Are you serious, boy?"

His eyes changed into a bit more guilty.

"What if we cannot find him today?"

The pollen hummed past us, as well as gathering eyes. We heard the familiar drum beat of the regulars, and snickering from the men and women gawking at us like two fish out of water. Of course, I have been to Boston several times, and have not been given the harsh stares as I am given now. Has he ever been to Boston? Maybe it was because I looked like a pleasant young lad, or maybe it was because the walking sign of an assassin was next to me. We didn't exchange glances and we didn't talk much on the way here. Maybe they thought I was a slave to him? The wondering had me quivering in these manly trousers.

"Sofia?" Connor snapped me from my thoughts. I glanced at him, clutching unto the blue matt gaurdingly, "It would be wise to not cause suspicions with your stance."

I flinched from the comment, checking my vibe as we walked. "What are you talking about, boy?"

"You need to relax. You walk with the details of our mission written in your eyes. They wonder cautiously, just like how your arms are clutching the matt." He didn't even look at me. How did he know? "Also, to be seen with me is already of an obstacle. To act as if you at least know me will cease the gossip." He murmured again, only for me to hear it. His mouth barely even moved, "As for Samuel Adams, we will find him. I have a sense of where he might be."

The man was a mind reader! Just as I thought he could not be any more accurate, we stumbled on familiar property. Of course, I would never let him know how right he was. I just let my face stay crumbled in a glare.

"For your knowledge, my stance was fine!" I made his eyes narrow to me, "This matt is simply not as light as one may think, is all."

I could tell he wasn't buying it by the roll to his eyes. He ignored me, yet again, and continued his walk as if we had never spoken. Once I started recognizing the pub signs, we had made a stop in our walk, with him stepping in front of me and analyzing the alley ways near it. My eyes stayed confused, questioning his every move, while other eyes gazed at the hooded man with the same questioning. The air was thick with the smell of animal, and the beads of sweet from under this hat was rolling down. It was so goddamn hot! Was it necessary to wear these heavy coats and trousers? I couldn't even imagine how Connor felt, yet he never showed it to me.

He inched back toward me, looking past my shoulders as if ready to tell me something private and guarding. I stood without making a comment.

"We are nearing Adams." He started, placing one of his large hands on my shoulder, "Now, when we meet him, I need you to stand guard."

I was taken aback by that, rather insulted if I may add, "You mean…you just want me to fall behind you?" He didn't answer me, just stared in my eyes with warning if I chose to not do so. "Why am I here if all I am to do is follow in hiding?"

"Because Adams cannot know of you here. You need to stay anonymous for the time being?"

"Why?" I hissed.

"I do not want you stirring problems just yet. We have already gotten strange looks. I need to find information about Johnson before I can allow you to wield your blades."

"Poppycock!"

"Whatever you banter will not affect me at the moment, Sofia. Just do as I have asked."

"And stay out of man's way, as if I were not a source to be seen? I do not know if you have noticed, boy…but I look like a bloody pretty boy! I have already been stared at by countless male wonderers, and yet, you want me to fall behind without wielding my blades?"

He didn't answer me, just continued giving the cold stare, daring me to disobey. He didn't bother to entertain, simply turning away toward the entrance of the pub with no bother to explain things deeper.

"Heed my warning, Sofia. If you fail to listen to my request, danger will be upon you." He spoke icily with his back to me. My eyes began to roll, and the heat was even more irritating. _Idiot!_

Five minutes past, and the two of us slowly made our way through alleys, dodging redcoats and prostitutes. Even they could have done their deeds in the dark! We past a store that sold weapons, slowing around that corner in this forsaken heat!

"Connor!" I heard a voice ahead of me brighten. Quickly after that, I felt Connor venture in front of me, and smoothly push me back with a scheming stance of his hands behind his torso. I lowered my head, hiding my eyes behind the hat, looking at his hands behind him hold a halt signal to me with an open palm. I slowed, then witnessed his left pointer, point to our right, commanding me to venture that way and follow behind through the alley way. Once I got over, he walked along, calmly and casually talking to Adams. I had to hide behind whatever I could, just to not be seen.

He constantly stayed almost ten feet away from me, letting me hear snibbits of his conversation. Something about a slave? Slaves? A woman named Surry? I couldn't capture it all. Bunches of people would block my way, making my view of Connor vanish when I looked ahead from behind rusty boxes and crates. Another few feet left me, and I weaved my way through more people. All of them loud, smelly, and shoving! Did they not see a person walking? I knew I wasn't invisible. Another man crashed into my shoulder.

"Pardon me lad!" He exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes once I looked up at him. Maybe he knew I was a female? But I tell you, my eyes averted back to the ground ahead of me once I thought he had the suspicions. I continued to follow the far legs of my assassin, failing to realize that the many feet in my way blocked the fact that he had stopped. Before I could calculate it, I ran **SMACK** dab into his back, being pushed back harshly again. I knew it was him, because his hands stayed behind him with those rare leather gloves of his. My eyes glanced to his hands, looking at his right pointer this time pointing to our left. I looked over, and it was no alley this time, just some boxes and crates as I have always been running into. Then, in a sudden crash of voices, I heard shouting. My eyes darted upward to witness Connor and Adams staring up at an apartment with another man shouting obscenities.

RedCoats gathered around the strange man, shouting and bickering like wild animals. The argument heightened until finally, the strange man from the top of the balcony grabbed a nearby bucket and tossed the insides off the balcony and to a red coat! The liquid made a loud SLAT to the ground, inches away from the solder. Soon, more shouting came about, and more red-coats began to gather. All I knew in those hot seconds was Adams dipping away after shouting something to Connor, and Connor signaling me with two fingers to come hither. Another hot second, and the red coats were gathering around him and I, readying their weapons. My heart was pounding harshly, wildly! I wanted to faint, to fall over by this near heart attack. What the hell was going on!?

"Use your blades if you must, but I am counting on you to handle yourself!" Connor shouted all of a sudden.

In a quick flash, I heard a nearing scream, twirled around and instantly dropped the blue matt at the solder lashing out at me with his sword waving frantically! I almost didn't make the counter, but was able to quickly lash out my hidden blades to block his sword from slicing my neck. Sweat dropped from my head instantly, and a scream almost flew out by the suddenness! The solder pressed onto me with more force, making the sword slide inch by inch closer to my neck. I flung away one arm of mine, and blocked his sword with my kick to his shins! He fell instantly with me crashing my foot against his groin and jamming one of my blades into his throat! I couldn't even tell which hand of mine it was because I was too hyped.

In a blink, another solder came to my attack, trying to sneak up on me from behind. I whipped my left arm out with the blade, slapping his sword away. I twisted off the one I killed, plunging him in the gut with my right blade, thanks to the blocking I did with my left. He immediately made a loud grunting noise, spewing blood from his torso and his mouth. I jumped up **POW!** Got punched right to the jaw, knocking me over instantly with a whiplash! My head jerked back so fast, causing an immediate headache. My sweat flung backward with my head, as did my hat to hide my gender! My hair flew out of its loose bun and blew about to its length.

I averted back fast, no time to catch my breath. I felt a hot liquid run down my jaw, and only had time to taste it from coming out the corner of my mouth.

"Sofia!" I heard a raspy out of breath voice shout to me with concern. My head whipped to my right to see it was Connor, busy with his own fight at hand, brutally slamming his tomahawk right in between a solders eyes. Blood flung out like water, and the solder's cry was searing loud! My mouth hung open in the horror of the sight, and his next grip snapped a nearby neck of a red Coat without a pressing thought. I was mortified! My heart was on overload and my pounding head continued to throb. "Are you alright!?" He shouted the question, but never had the time to hear the answer.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard a random spectator cry out.

I didn't even blink before I saw two large arms whipping toward me with a butcher knife in each hand. My senses alerted and I instantly gripped the handles of the blades as he ran, pushing me back each stride with more and more pressure until I was on my back! The solder was toppled over me, putting so much pressure on my shielding arms! I could feel the knife touching my neck, and his yelling pounding his weight and the weapon closer. I yelled back from the weight, squeezing my eyes shut and biting my teeth together in a clutch. I let his knife press more until I had to quickly launch my legs in between myself and him, pounding his torso away from my body until he flew off with his knifes flying out his hands. I instantly folded back up to my knees and flung myself onto his body, kneeing him once in the groin, elbowing him twice in the chest, and **WHAM! **Punched the living hell out of him! I whipped out the gun Connor gave to me from the holder along my trousers, cocked it, pointed it to his jaw and fired! Blood flew my way, but I blocked it, swinging my head to the side. It did unfortunately fly in my thick hair, which was now uncontrollably free.

My chest was pounding, and every breath hurt as I sat with my legs on either side of this dead man's torso. Sweat dripped off my forehead, and the heat was boiling now. I tiredly put the gun back in the holder and spread my arms above the dead solders head, catching my breath with the hot and humid air around me.

"Son of a bitch!" I breathed out, wheezing.

In moments, I looked up, noticing no other solders trying to fight. Connor was above me, breathing hard as well. He let out his hands for me to grab, and I did so, lazily getting up. I fixed my jacket and reached for the hat that flew off on the ground. I slapped it back on my head, still catching my breath with the assassin inches from me. A voice nearing on us shouted out with more energy. Connor's heavy breathing slowed down. The mysterious man ran up to us, and place one hand on Connors shoulder.

"Justice for once!" he breathed out to the assassin. "I dare the governor to send more!" He spat. That's when I realized he was the same man from the balcony that started all this. His accent was heavy of some kind. French maybe?

Connor cooled, and examined him with his eyes, "You alright?" He asked. That's what confused me! Were we just in that spat for this man? I was as confused as when I got here! The butcher, I suppose, shrugged off.

"I'm fine. Not the first dance. For all their teeth and claws these little foxes, they fight like puppies." He breathed heavily again, "Thank you my friend." Connor nodded quietly, "I'd buy you an ale but I am expected somewhere else."

Connor nodded again, seeing him run off in another direction. He stood there for a second, then glanced over his shoulder at me, I assume. My breath was still being caught, but he inched to me none-the-less with a confident walk.

"You alright?" He finally asked me. I was almost sure we wasn't going to care, but by the sound of his voice, he seemed like he could have been concerned in the scrape. Maybe?

"It scared me! I did not know we had begun fighting until I got knocked around with swords!" I breathed out.

"Sorry." He began, "I did not mean for it to begin so sporadically."

I waved it off, "Whatever, boy. Let us just do what we came here to do." He stared at me for a second, watching my attitude grow with each moment we stood there. "What?" I hissed.

He reached to the side of his waist, and tossed something to me. I caught it, noticing its softness and lightness before looking at it. "You carry a handkerchief?"

"Wipe the blood from your mouth." He demanded smoothly.

My curious hand ventured to my mouth, printing of red once I looked. "Oh…I didn't even realize I was bleeding." I licked my bottom lip, tasting the iron blood there. I couldn't taste it before. Maybe because I was too deep into the fight?

"We go now." He was deadpanned, but my hand found his turning shoulder quickly!

"Wait!" I hissed, "Without words of our mission? Without me knowing what it is we are doing now? You need to tell me so that I won't roam around mindlessly boy!"

He turned back, shrugging my hand off, "Samuel Adams said that there is to be a meeting today about William Johnson and his ware-abouts. We are to go there."

"And the scrape we were just in? Who was that man a second ago?"

"His name is Stephane. He is a chief at the local Tavern. He shall be in the meeting as well."

"So what was this fight about then? You have not answered!?" My patients was getting thin. Connor put his hands against his hips with a roll to his eyes.

"We had to protect Stephane from taxmen invading his property. Adams said it was necessary."

"So you just do whatever Adams says to do?"

"He has helped me in the past, Sofia. He and I are acquaintances."

Now my eyes rolled. I couldn't help but notice the growth of spectators from the fight. They still stared wide-eyed. Since Connor and I remained strange fish, it was hard to shake the looks when he and I were in the middle of the crowd.

"Let us go then, boy." I began, passing with a bump of his shoulder, "And just for your knowledge, the people are snickering at how you look. You make it too obvious that you are not from around here. I thought assassins were supposed to blend…" I slyly remarked. He didn't say anything, in fact it was mighty quiet on his end. Maybe I had pushed a button? In a second later, a harsh nudge came to my shoulder from behind me, and passed me. Of course it was him.

"Tuck back in your hair. You are still to be unanimous." He coldly murmured past my ears.

**Continuing….**

So…I was following again, but not in hiding this time because there were no people to hide from. He walked past pubs and stores….I guess he knew where to go? I didn't! The walk was quiet however, and rather unnerving. I had gone back to carrying the stupid blue matt, and again, my hair hid inside a fisherman hat. A once reveal encounter became me going back into looking like a very pretty boy.

We walked for a few minutes. Maybe five, until we slowed and came to a stop. A pub again? A tavern? Maybe?

A heavy creaking door opened from in front of us, and then I could feel Connors hands wrapping around my shoulders and pushing me aside to hide. I hid behind more crates and boxes. Wonderful! A voice rose, then Connor began to walk into the pub, but before he did, he whistled toward me. I came from crouching in hiding to him, and he jerked me forward kind of harshly by the arm. His head was poking from the door, and he looked around the perimeter before speaking.

"Stay hidden here. Do _not _move until I signal you to." He almost hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, heading off until I felt him snap onto my wrist and ring me back, "Heed my warning." That time he did hiss.

"Fine." I agreed coldly, getting the door slammed into my face. I wasn't supposed to be so out and around, but since he had coldly put things to me, I wanted to take a listen. The door's key-hole was a direct view inside the pub. I put my ear to it….sadly, however, I could not hear anything but rambles. About five minutes went by, and still nothing could really be heard by me….

Then I heard the wrapping of a conversation between the men. Footsteps came forward in the room shaping a man in white. That had to be Connor. I hurriedly ran by the crates and waited until I heard a door close. That's when my eyes averted back upward to catch Connor inching in on me with his towering height. I didn't know whether to cower or prepare for another argument. He stopped in front of me, not saying anything at first.

"So…?"

"Apparently there is a tax on British tea, and William Johnson is responsible." He spoke calmly.

"So the thief is at it again? Smuggler?"

"Yes…" He looked away, "If he is doing this, there is certainty that my people's land is being purchased as well."

I couldn't help but take a harsh sigh, "So what do we do?"

He paused for a second, then looked behind him, along with the curious me. There came a man carrying a box. Suspicious as he was, Connor held out his point for me to wait and walked the way of the mysterious man. I didn't know what he was doing until he harshly bumped against the man's shoulder, having him drop the box and shatter.

"Pardon me." I heard him sarcastically say.

The holder got angry, fussing at Connor, but then the two got awkward and stared down to the broken box. I was already inching in on it before they even started. By the looks of it….it was tea in the box. British tea that was being taxed on. The two of us looked up and to the guy, but the glances didn't last. He ran off as soon as he thought Connor was going to hurt him. My first instinct was run after him, but Connor quickly gripped my shoulder from the sprint.

"No." He bit.

I looked at the running man, then to Connor, then back to the man, at a loss for words, "Bu-but you are just going to let him go!?"

"Yes." He finalized, "We are to destroy the cargo of the tea about the docks."

"But-" I pointed out toward the running man, but he squeezed my shoulder tighter.

"Do not get involved with him." He stated sternly, "We go now."

**A/N: Now we got a first glance into Sofia's head. I wanted to do something new this time. We will be in her POV for a little bit and get a chance to see how she is dealing with the situation at hand.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been having issues with changing fonts. I guess I can't use different ones on this site. Every time it changes POV the name of the character was suppose to show up in a nice font so readers could really get the fact that it changed. Oh well. Please enjoy!**

_**Sofia**_

The docks took fifteen minutes to roam to. I could barely keep up with Connor and his sprints. We had no spats with red Coats, but they surely were thinking about it. And again, our adventure to the forsaken docks was eerie. He didn't speak to me, or look at me. I could have fallen in a ditch, and he would have not noticed. This makes me regret going with him, or agreeing to his stubborn demand! What was the point of me being here anyway? All he and I have done is argue. If it weren't for that scrap in the saving of Stephane, the man might have never spoken to me!

More drum pounded as we passed them. Connor, as always, stayed ahead of me on purpose. Maybe to avoid conflict? I was ready to turn around, to leave him with his mission and to never bother me. I wanted to ditch him and go back to the market, or to the frontier if I could. I'd find my way. It was better than to be ignored during the demands of being here. I want to forget our deal!

However, as soon as I even turned on my heels to leave him, I felt a snap of my wrist. My eyes squeezed shut, preparing for a lash on my face. I knew it was him! It had to be. I thought I had left him feet away from me, but maybe he was actually paying attention to my actions.

"Where are you going!?" His tone was icy as always. My eyes flicked to him in seconds, but my words were reluctant to come out. My heart pounded by the danger in his eyes…so I couldn't lie to him.

"I was just-"

"You were not thinking of leaving were you?" His voice was so cold in questioning me. The damn heat made the agony worse. I couldn't even answer him. "We made a promise, and you will help me in this mission whether you like it or not."

"Well….this mission has nothing for me. You cannot be so rude."

"No." He hissed, tightening his grip, "I want to rid of these evils among this city. If you cannot at least understand the severity of our quest, then you are not human."

"Then let me be a goddamn horse-" In that second he jerked me into a forced walk, pulling and squeezing my wrist so hard, I winced at every stride we took. "Hey! You are hurting me, boy! How could you be so cruel!?"

His face inched on me with even more danger written, "I am not cruel, Sofia, just passionate about what it is I am set to do! And I will not let anyone get in the way of justice. Not even my own mentor's child." Beads of sweat ran down my forehead under the hat, and my legs were quivering. His eyes were threatening and his voice had me shivering. "As soon as we are done with this, the sooner we can leave, and you are returned to the market were you are deemed to belong."

My mouth hung open. As if he was to say where and where not I was to go. Yet, why couldn't I pull away from his gripping and pulling hand? SAVAGE!

In those minutes we made it to one of the docks. In the distance, there were boxes stacked together just at the edge of the flooring before the water. Connor and I stayed hidden, peeking around the corner of another tavern. His grip was still on my wrist, but my heart was at speeds that didn't make since. He looked around the perimeter secretively, breathing the heavy hot air. I could only take quick glances at the docks before he spoke to me.

"Stay close to me." He murmured. "The dock his guarded by red coats. Try not to arouse suspicions."

Of course he would tell me to do that! I wasn't the one who screamed ASSASSIN!

About a minute went by, and my eyes watched as two solders pranced down the road near the alley way of this tavern. I felt a nudging on my wrist, and a squeeze. Instantly, when the guards were out of sight, Connor sprinted out of the corner, and to the dock, hiding quickly behind the crates with tea. He peeked back to the corner, and eyed me. He signaled with his hands to wait, allowing the both of us to study what the guards would do next. I saw one come from the alley but walk the opposite way. The other I didn't see, but by the look on Connor's face, he must have vanished. He signaled with two fingers for me to come forward. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tight, running toward him. My heart was beating rapidly! I could have sworn the solders saw me, but when I felt Connor's hands on my shoulders pressing me against the wooden crates, my eyes shot open in relief! He however, was still peeking from around them guardingly.

There was nobody in sight on the dock, just two quiet boats floating near us, and one large unoccupied ship ahead. Connor was breathing lightly, almost not worried about what we were getting ready to do. When he relaxed his shoulders, his body turned to my direction and he reached in a pouch near his pant sash. My eyes studied what it was he taking out. A small bud perhaps with a wick poking out. I couldn't recognize what it was, or what he was getting ready to do. However all that changed when I saw him place something in his mouth. My eyes widened even bigger once he yanked on the small device, ripping it apart from his mouth, and it, in reaction, lighting on fire. He spit out what was left of it, burning the wick and dropping the bud right next to the crate. In that instant, a light flickered in my brain. It was going to explode.

In turn, Connor gripped my wrist and we both came crashing into the water. I had no time to hold my breath in falling, so by body jerked back up to the surface. As soon as I took a breath of the air **CAPOW!** An explosion of the crates came copulating through the air! Debris blew my way, and my instant scream was answered by a harsh pull back under water! My breath still hadn't caught to me, but when trying to get back for air, that same force kept me under, suffocating me. I kicked, and screamed a muffled water scream, but still couldn't get up. I couldn't see what the force was, but wouldn't be able to with my thrashing about.

When the loud noises from the surface stopped, I could feel myself rising for the air. Once my face was exposed, air wheezed into my system having me coughing and gagging from loss of oxygen. The heavy force released me and popped up out the water. My anger averted to it immediately.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, boy!? I nearly drowned!"

He was too busy catching his own breath to pay me an ounce of attention, "It was for your own good. If those barrels would have hit you, you would have been knocked unconscious." He breathed out, treading the water.

"I could not breathe you brute! I did not take in enough air!-" I raspidly screamed at him, but water forced its way to my mouth, making me gag again with continued coughing. He only waited for me to catch my breath. "Why couldn't you just blow the damn things up without me being near it?"

"How would I know you would not run off?" He breathed heavily. My eyes narrowed to his angrily.

"I wouldn't have!" I splashed. He ignored me, swimming off in the middle of my screams. "Hey! I am not done with you!"

We swam to another dock a little bit away. I was so busy yelling and trying to catch up with him, I hadn't realized how long we had been swimming. He pulled up on the dock, but Connor stopped mid climb. I stayed treading, wondering why he hadn't moved all the way up. I tried to climb up next to him, only to get knocked down by his boot.

"Hey!-" I was stopped in mid yell when he whipped his head around with his finger to his lips. There was someone up there! I waited in the water for him to make his first move. Light pounding echoed from the wooden dock, getting louder by the second. I stayed by his half in body, but remained wide-eyed. Soon you could hear voices and louder footsteps. Still I waited. What was he doing?

I could see a red coat by the edge of the dock….but in seconds; Connor had grabbed him by the ankle and brutally yanked him in the water. Good thing I was by his body, for the falling solder could have knocked me under with dead weight. My heart pounded again. Right after that, Connor climbed up, and I followed after him. Once I had gotten all the way on the dock, all my ears could hear was rapid spitting and sword clanks. I looked up after a needed caught breath to find the end of Connor's tomahawk caught inside a red coats chest. Connor let out a loud grunt, releasing the solder, who in turn came plummeting to the ground next to me. My eyes widened to its max, and I was mortified by the blood leaking out his coat!

"Get up!" I heard Connor demand from ahead of me. I did so with still a rapid heart and pissy pants.

"What the hell was that!?" I fussed his way. He seemed to ignore me, yanking out another bud, and device to light it. He dropped the bud, and placed another one in my hands quickly! My head shook from his speed but was bitten by his harsh killing. He shoved past me going near the edge of the dock again, but not before I spun him back around by the shoulder.

"Hey!" I hissed, "What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled, but his eyes weren't focused on me. Just his rapid breathing and irritated looks. "We cannot just barge into a dock and kill random people! We could easily do this with less violence, boy!"

Before I could even make him look at me, his eyes widened quickly, and I could instantly feel two strong arms push me harshly off the edge of the dock. I made a loud splash in, while another loud splash came after…and the **CAPOW!** Another explosion came about. I shielded myself, ducking into the water at will. _That's why he pushed me….DAMN-IT!_

After the crashes came and went, I popped back out the water, catching needed air. Connor was about a foot ahead of me, doing the same. Our eyes met in petulance, but It quickly waved off. He protected me…again. I sighed roughly, swimming past him toward another dock…I guess that what it was. He followed after me, not saying a word.

"Wet again!" I groaned, splashing my way.

Connor stayed behind me, only pulling onto my collar if we were heading the wrong way. I hated swimming with a passion, and it took longer to get to this last dock. Five minutes of swimming later, and we were finally there. We got upon the dock together, catching our breaths. I looked at my soaked clothes and rung out the stilled hat on my head, releasing my wild hair. Connor looked over to me, but didn't say a word.

"I need a bath…" I murmured.

Now it was my turn to plant the small explosive…since of course he shoved it in my hand at the other dock. He struck the match for the fire, and handed it to me. Once planted, we did the usual thing. SPLASH right into the water. No solders bothered us this time. There weren't even people around to see or hear the explosion. How bizarre was that!?

We made our way back to that same dock after all explosions and debris was gone. I shook the wetness from my clothes, but he did nothing. It didn't affect him being soaked. We heavily walked back through the dirt road, on the path to the same old tavern as before. We dodged solders every chance we could, going through alleys and climbing over fences. I never had the chance to acquire more stamina….but _this _guy was a monster! He would climb and run and swim for miles on in before getting tired! I couldn't do that! I didn't have the strength! I wasn't an assassin trained like him. He was made to endure all the activity. I wasn't. I have never sweated so much. My arm muscles ached, my feet ached, and my body was not up for more challenges. My father was always known for being a great assassin. It's no doubt he embedded that strength into Connor! I just couldn't do it all.

I followed behind Connor on the nearing path of the tavern. I was behind him not because he told me to, but becauseI couldn't even keep up with his slow walking pace. He looked back at me, not bothering to say anything. I didn't look up at him. My eyes just stayed to the ground and on his feet. It was too damn hot for this madness, and even the cool of the water on my clothes couldn't change it.

"After we are done with all of this…" Connor began, having me listen in the distance, "We will go to an Inn."

Was he serious? As much as I wanted to smile and thank him, I couldn't help but doubt. No way this native believed in staying in an Inn. But even if he did, he and I both knew that it'll take a long days journey before we could actually rest. The agony!

We approached the tavern after fifteen minutes of travel. Connor gave me a look, and I only knew what that meant.

"Stay out here with the crates." He pointed before going all the way inside. After the door shut loudly, I went over to the same old boxes and took a seat next to them on the dirt. The hooded shade above brought the raging sun out my eyes. My muscles instantly loosened in euphoria once my butt was finally on the ground.

I sighed a breath of relief, "Thank goodness. Finally I can rest." But that long awaited sit was short lived. Connor busted out the door a mere three minutes later. As soon as I heard the tavern door close, my mouth couldn't help but let out a groan. I slowly picked myself up as he inched on me. His face was rather worried, and he seemed a bit rushed.

"What is it now?" I asked rudely.

"Stephane has been robbed."

My eyes blinked in the realization of who Stephane was again, then I heard a louder thud of the tavern doors. Both Connor and my eyes darted to the raging man coming out and rallying up his anger. My eyes rolled at the new mission. Connor instantly left my side, ordering me with one hand to stay back further. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Where are you going!?" He hissed at Stephane, who in turn continued to walk off with anger in his stride.

"To retrieve what is rightfully mine!" Stephane shouted back at us with his heavy accent. My eyes rolled all over in my head.

I followed behind Connor, who followed behind Stephane. We roamed through the streets boldly. Rioting people started to follow behind, crowding around me even as we marched along. They shouted and pumped their fists angrily and loudly. I could feel the heat from their anger radiate to me. We approached a tavern corner, seeing three red coats making a sprint toward Stephane. Connor instantly pushed Stephane aside, waving to me. Here we go again.

As one solder swung at Connor, another pointed his rifle toward me, inching closer with his sprints. I swung the end of it away with my right hand, but not before the strong pressure wacked me against the arm roughly. I hissed at the sting, but kneed the solder in the process. Pressure point to the shin, done! Pressure point in the torso, Done! Then one last lashing to his throat with my blades made him fly away to the side and fall. I looked up with huffing to notice Connor had finished. Stephane began to march again, shouting angrily through the streets. Connor signaled me to keep following by the flick of his hand. I looked at his back( that's the only thing I could see) noticing the blood stains on the white coat. Was he hurt? Did he get lashed.

Another three red Coats emerged from another building corner, dashing to the three of us with those rifles. The spectators backed away when one got to close to me. They circled around, provoking the fight. I whipped off some running sweat from my brow, and took a stance against the red coat. We paced around like readying lions, but then, he lashed out on me with the pointed end of his rifle. I countered it, grunting to push his strength off from knocking my blades from my hand. He pushed me, knocking me back in a stumble and loosing my footing. He screamed out, swinging the sharp end at me suddenly. I could only jump back, but the blade swiped against the vest of my clothing, ripping it slightly. The pain came in seconds after. I didn't have time to look, however. I darted around him, with him spinning around to watch me do so. In my distance, I could hear the cries of a slashed man. I knew Connor was doing fine…but could he at least aid me?

The solder waved his rifle at me, cautioning me to come closer. I felt the pain on my torso more now. The sting became a burn, and a slight wetness was oozing down to my naval. More sweat dripped from my head, and a loud screech came from the solder. He pounced, and I took the advantage of shoving my blade up his nose as he landed right at me. His blood gushed out, running down my arm, and I was beyond mortified. I quickly yanked the blade out, shaking my hand about frantically, wanting the blood off me.

"Sofia!?" A loud raspy voice called out to me. My head whipped around to see the caller. "Are you hurt!?" He yelled out, running my way. My arm continually shook away blood, but once he was inches from me, I felt a warm and hard grip on my wrist from him. I looked up while he hurriedly searched my arm. He pulled and tugged hard enough before I could figure out what he was doing. I tried to yank my arm away from his view, but he pulled back harder.

"Okay, okay! I'm fine boy! I didn't get hurt!" I hissed at him, not wanting to mention the cut at my torso. His eyes met mine with ice and his breathing was faster.

"Are you sure!?" He barked in a demand.

"Yes!" That was when I snatched my arm away.

"_You think you can do this to me, pathetic cocksuckers!?"_

That was Stephane in the distance, getting further and further, running into more trouble. Connor's eyes went bewildered, darting from me to catch up to the chief. I ran after him, catching up to the two in another scrap! My throat wheezed, and my breath was running out.

Two red coat solders were at me this time. One on either side of me. I didn't know what to do, or how I was going to do it. I continued to think of ways to stop their attacks. Pressure point? No! I couldn't reach them. Sleeper-holds? Not a chance! I couldn't even take down them in that way. Connor was in my view, swiftly lashing out on two to three solders, one after the other. I couldn't do that so quick.

They hovered around me, ready to strike me whenever they could. But, in only a slit second did I see blood yanking out the backs of their heads. Two screams of agony ripped in the air, while my head whipped around for the killer. I looked from the falling solder ahead of me. It was Stephane! He came to my aid! Once he yanked his butcher knife back out, he looked at me with a chest pumping full of needed air. I wanted to whirl around so that he couldn't see me, but it was too late. He was bound to know I was aiding Connor eventually.

"You alright there lass!?" he shouted.

DAMN-IT! He knew I was a woman. I could only nod quickly before he took off from my side to riot again. I unconsciously bent over, wheezing more from my mouth. A large shadow crept over me, but I already knew who it was. Sweat drop after sweat drop dripped from my face, and the blazing heat scorched my lungs as I tried to breathe.

"Go Connor! You need to help Stephane!" I panted. He backed away with a nod and rushed to him.

I said his name! I actually said his name! Not only was the damn heat blinding…but I actually said the mutts name for once. I stood back stiffly, heavily breathing more before I went after the two.

We rounded another corner, slowed and then finally came to a stop. Once I saw the two at the end of the wide alley at a halt, I stumbled against the near wall, coughing out for air. I ditched the bloody hat on my head, snatching it off right there among the staring, rioting people. My hair blew free, and sweat droplets fell with it.

Gasps and shocked breaths were expressed just as soon as it happened. I looked over to Connor, whose back was turned by the mercy of God!

"_She's a colored woman_!"

"_A colored woman was fighting the regulars_!"

"_This is barbarous_!"

The voices shouted. My back pealed from the red brick wall immediately, and I reached in a hot second for the given pistol. I cocked it and pointed it at the crowd without warning. They all instantly took gasps and backed away in fear. My eyes read danger, and I inched little by little to them, pushing them back willingly away.

"There is madness in this blistering town!" I spat at the bewildered eyes, "Not a one of you says anything! Got it? Or I swear the next person I kill will be one of you!" My chest pumped and the heat swarmed. All blank faces stayed wide. Nods came, then feet began to back away. With that, I hit the brick wall again, still wheezing for air. I couldn't see anymore rioters after seconds past. I limply put the gun back in my sash, whipping more sweat from my brow.

"We create a window…" I heard Connor murmur at the end of the alley. My eyes wondered to him and Stephane, and my feet slowly dragged inches away from their backs. I guess Connor could hear my breathing…hell, he could probably feel it by how harsh I was huffing it out. His head whirled back and his towering stance embraced me. I looked up at his studying eyes, not wanting to fall against him there, but had the urge to do it. He was going to say something….anything would do for me right about now, but all my attention went past his shoulder to the venturing Stephane. My eyes widened in horror making Connor read it. His head instantly whipped around and caught the instant chomp from Stephane's butcher knife to a random man's shoulder!

The gruesome encounter made a sucked gasp come from me. Connor darted out to him, passing a stand, and passing angry acquaintances of the dying man. I stayed in the alley, catching my breath over and over again, but not without witnessing the event. Before Stephane could finish his kill, Connor was there to stop him by the placing of his hand on his shoulder. I couldn't hear them, but by the looks of it, the dying man had hissed something out to the two, in which causing them to exchange glances. In seconds later, Connor says something to Stephane, and Stephane raises his blade and chomps back down on the man, slicing the head right of his shoulders. I gagged. Maybe it was the constant heat swirl, but the look of blood was not in good sights for me.

A few minutes passed before Connor made his way back to me. I stayed leaned against the brick of the alley calming a little.

"I am to follow Stephane up to the roofs. It seems solders are not too keen on his killing of a tax man."

I huffed, slowly standing straight. A low groan escaped my lips in those moments, "Okay. I will be right behind you." I took a step forward, but Connors large hand caught my shoulder and pushed me back.

"No." He calmly demanded, "You stay here and collect the loot from fallen soldiers. I will talk to him alone and come back for you."

My face twisted into a scrunch at his wishes, "You mean you trust me to stay alone without running away?"

He said nothing and headed off quickly. My eyes rolled over, and I began to slowly walk over to dead bodies, taking whatever supplies they had tucked away. I have to admit that this was the best break from running around. I finally caught my breath in looting and was able to do so for over ten minutes. In that time, I collected an abundance of riffle bullets, pelts, and blades.

Ten minutes later, I was practically toppled over a dead regular, searching his pockets and sorts, when a shadow towered over me. My head popped up and saw that it was only Connor. He let out a hand and I grabbed it, hoisting myself up from crouching over. I dusted my jacket off before he spoke.

"Stephane offered his allegiance to me after helping today." He began. My eyes searched his for more information, but I found nothing.

"That's good then. Now someone else is here to aid you." I sassed, "Who was that guy he killed anyway?"

His arms crossed, "It was the taxman that robbed him…" He hesitated.

"What is it?" I pressed.

"He was one of William Johnson's men."

My eyes shot open in the realization, "Dear God." I sighed, looking away," Well…he is dead now. No need to press on to that."

"yes but his information could have brought us to Johnson sooner."

"But now it can't, Boy! We have to find another source."

"I know." He calmed, "Now we are to find Sam Adams."

My eyes darted back to his with frustration, "Again? Why can he not come to us?"

"It does not work that way, Sofia. We go to him as ordered by Achilles."

My eyes rolled yet again, and now my chest pumped from the aggravation. This was beyond irritating and tedious. I was not going to be long before I gave up on him. Just then, however, I felt Connor's hand press on my shoulder again. My eyes looked up, catching his in a gaze that I wasn't use to from him. Smoldering…hypnotizing. He stared right through me as it seemed.

"It will be alright." He began calmly, "Soon you will be able to rest as promised."

I bit my lip at that point, "Oh yeah, and how do you know that?"

"I am an honest man. We do not press on beyond our limits. A woman is different from a man in body. For you to have the stealth to keep on, makes you worthy of rest."

I blinked uncontrollably. Was he serious? He was actually being nice….a complement even? Just then I felt my chest sputter, but it wasn't from lack of oxygen. He patted my shoulder lightly, squeezing it pleasantly. I almost wanted to sink into the feeling but couldn't.

"You did good back there." He gave another complement.

I just realized my throat going dry from the words. I blinked over and over again, looking away from his eyes as best as I could but always went back. I wanted to say something…anything to make the awkwardness vanish, but it didn't. My legs shook inside the given pants, and my sore feet found a balance. I licked my dry lips…thirsty as they were, and opened my mouth…but it closed again. He tightened the grip on my shoulder, but then his hand faltered back to his side. I still was lost for needed words. I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. Light brown….very pretty….very capturing. I've never looked into them this long.

*_Looks away*_ He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and my eyes averted back to the ground in a flash. He shifted his weight, cracking a knuckle to keep from standing awkwardly still. I was still biting my dry lips as we stood there. The air seemed to be sucked away from the two of us. I couldn't breathe for a second. I couldn't even think.

"We…." He trailed off, having my eyes quickly go to him in the hopes of something else being said, "We should go look for Sam Adams now."

Just then, my heart sank. I looked away blinking again and again and again wishing he hadn't said anything. That's when I could feel the low sting from my torso. My arm reached for it, covering it as my eyes didn't look at him. I wondered how far the blood dripped…or if he noticed I was injured. He glanced my way quickly, but then looked off. I just stayed silent.

"Let us go then…." I trialed off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hakim**_**- LOL glad you liked it. I can post faster, if that's what you meant. I haven't done that because I haven't had enough reviews. **

_**Alex**_**- Sorry. I get kinda busy lol. I am sooo very glad you like it. I will try to post sooner. I have to be inspired to do it tho, or else it wont be written or posted. **

_**Sofia**_

Back to the walking we went, making it to a church this time. I was beginning to hate this place, because all I seemed to do was hide away! UGH! I stood behind the corner of the building while Connor waited by the door. Two men stepped out but I couldn't put my finger on who they were. It was my turn to sharpen blades. Connor had given me his device on the way here. Who knew that they could get dull by the constant stabbing and blood pulling?

Connor and the two men talked. I couldn't hear much, and didn't care to. But something about a signal came up_. What signal_?

"What signal?" I heard Connor ask out. How ironic! In seconds a man from a distance away shouted out some nonsense. I didn't understand a word.

I think Connor was being pushed along, but seconds after the shouting came the creaking of the front doors of the church. Then, another hot second and I heard bickering. One voice being my assassin.

I poked my head around the corner, seeing him point at Sam Adams in a defensive way. I wanted to reveal myself and stop the problem, but it seemed Adams had it under control. He said something under his breath, calming Connor slightly.

"Tell me exactly what it is you intend." I heard Connor demand coldly. Adams placed his hand on his shoulder and began explaining things. Damn-it all! I didn't know what he was saying.

"How about you lead the way!" Adams then suddenly beamed. The way? Where are we going? That's when I could feel my bleeding cut again. What now?

I believe Connor agreed to taking the men where-ever we were to be going, because they stood there, backs turned to me, listening to whatever he had to say. My ears couldn't adjust like they should have, but I can tell that I saw Connor's hand point to my direction in the talk. Pairs of eyes looked my way, and in a split second I had swung my head back in hiding to the corner.

My chest began to pound, "Poppycock! They saw me."

I heard light foot-steps from the men, and my body began to slide across the walls of the church. I didn't know what they wanted, but an escape seemed mighty nice right about now.

"Sofia?" I heard the familiar raspy voice call to my turned back. I looked around slowly and saw the other eyes that were with him in this corner. My eyes widened when He signaled me to come forward.

As I inched in, his swift hand came yanking off my fisherman hat, letting my hair blow free. I got wide eyes from the witnessing men. My chest was really pounding now. What were they going to do now that they knew I was a woman? I could see Adams reaching for a pistol right now. And I could feel a lump in my throat forming.

"Gentlemen, this is Sofia. She has been aiding me in the fights." Connor spoke smoothly.

I pathetically smiled and waved a guilty wave to them. The men looked at each other, judging the circumstances still in shock. Connor looked my way, almost apologetically. What has the mutt done now!?

"Nice to meet you again, lass." A familiar voice rose from the others. I looked over to notice Stephane holding out his hand for a shake. I held out mine, in which he gripped and placed a kiss on my knuckles instead. My eyes grew bigger at his move. "You fight pretty well for a woman. It is nice to finally know your name."

So he knew all along I was with Connor! And here I was thinking I was to be incognito. The other two, however, didn't seem too beamed about me.

"Connor?" Adams spoke, "A woman should not be aiding you in battles. Especially not a colored. She could get hurt out here. You should take her home!"

So someone had some sense in this madness. But Connor wasn't hesitant to disagree.

"She is to accompany us to Griffin's Warf in the destruction of the tea. She and I have come to an agreement that cannot be broken."

Adam's face was confused and nervous, "But Connor, more damage could be done if templars knew you had brought a woman."

The other man I didn't know spoke, "This could kill us all if the word got out."

But Connor wasn't buying it, "No man is to touch her with my protection. She fights well, and knows more about the templars than you. I have brought her with me, and so she stays. Any problems will have to go through me!" He vouched harshly, stepping in front of me in a defense. My face twisted in astonishment, cocking to the side as if not hearing what he actually had stated to these power houses. My ears were in disbelief, and this time, it wasn't the heat that confused me.

Silence came between the men. I watched Connor's broad shoulders rise and stiffen, preparing for one to dare take a slashing out on me. Eyes caught together and sighs rose.

"Fine." Adams huffed out, still uneased, "She may come along….but she is of your responsibility, Connor. We have more pressing matters to attend to other than another life."

I couldn't fathom what he spoke. He acted as if I was one of the many slaves about this city….like I was a piece of meat. I wanted to slap him, to say something that would pound in his heart from harshness, but Connor had placed his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back as the men began to walk off. My face ran with annoyance and anger that I couldn't comprehend. They didn't know me!

"Peace Sofia." I heard him calmly demand. "I did not like his words anymore than you did." He murmured.

My eyes averted to his, raging, "Did you hear what the man said? He obviously doesn't know who I am, or that I could snap his neck in seconds."

He squeezed my shoulder hard, making me wince, "We do not make anger rise between these men. They are here to help."

"Yes, and you are here to listen to their nonsense!" I hissed. The jerked me roughly with an angering face.

"Do not make false acquisitions. I do not trust Adams. I still believe my people may be in danger, and he could know more than he is telling."

"Then demand it!"

"I cannot. We do not start problems with allies."

"Well he is your ally, boy! Not mine." I stomped off, being snatched back only nanoseconds later. "What!?"

"Do not stir anger here!"

"Then what do you want me to do! As if you really would defend me in the battle!" I spat.

"I will! I promised to you that I would! I will never let another person hurt you as long as I am here to stop them!" He hissed back. My eyes went wide again, and bewildered by his dominance. I blinked once, twice, three times while his dangerous eyes coward mine down. He gripped my chin, forcing my eyes to his a second time once I had looked away, "We made a deal! No man will hurt you, or I die first!"

He harshly pushed me away, angrily catching up to the other men. My heart stopped, pounding though through my chest like a raging stampede! My hands went clammy gripping my ready blades and the lump in my throat went dryer. I bit my bottom lip, hoping to stop the constant pounding of my heart! I could still feel his steal grip on my chin. _It was nothing Sofia! He was only promising to protect you! Nothing more….._

"Jesus, this guy will be the death of me!"

The day got cooler. It was already sunset when we were at the church. Now, the air wasn't hot, or humid. The month was December, but it was almost impossible to believe it was by the heat earlier today! I found myself clutching onto my jacket more this time, rather than wanting to rip it off. The three men traveling with us were a foot ahead. Connor strides next to me for a change instead of ignoring me in a distance. He still didn't speak, but I could tell our alliance was become less of a nuisance. We were heading to Griffin's Warf as he had said earlier. It took a whole hour to finally see it on foot. I began to see crowds of people passing by us with rioting hands waving! Not this again! We had already dealt with rioters! I didn't want to have to threaten them again.

Two people bumped against my back roughly, knocking me out of balance. They passed me in haste, heading In the same direction as we were. My face wrinkled into irritation, and I badly wanted to yell out obscenities by the rude encounter. Connor, however gripped my wrist with a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Don't."

"I wasn't. It was just rude is all!"

He looked away, catching the three pairs of eyes ahead, looking back at us. Adams eyes were that of irritation, and my stance changed. I didn't let it affect me, but I was sure Connor could feel my stiffness now. I looked beyond them, noticing two large ships docked, and a crowd of hundreds of rioting, angry people pumping fists and screaming for justice. My face wrinkled again at the madness. a path was clear going up the ramp to the ships, but guarding the ships were definitely red coat solders. I looked up to the sky, noticing the same rainbow of red and orange as this morning, but only darker. I could actually see a few stars peeking out.

I looked to Connor, whose focus was on that of getting rid of the tea straight ahead. I wanted him to see the sky, to enjoy this moment before fighting, but it was no use. The boy simply didn't bask in simple pleasures, even if it was at the wrong time. I felt a subtle pressure on my wrist, looking down to find it. It was Connor, still gripping it from moments before. My brow furrowed, and I jerked my wrist away, making his eyes dart to me with concern.

"I'm going to follow the other men up to the ships. Tea is to be destroyed." I stated as if he didn't know. I wanted to slap myself for saying that, or to look back at him to catch his twisted face, but my feet were too busy running away toward the ramp to think about it.

"_So stupid Sofia! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

On my way up, I heard a loud whistling type sound from behind me. I whipped my head toward it.

"Was that Connor!?" I shouted out.

"Yes lass! He wants us to fight now!" Stephane shouted to me, sprinting up to the docks. I followed, quickly observing the ship I was currently on. I saw the white cloth rushing up after us. I felt a harsh grip on my arm, shove me by. My eyes darted to him with annoyance.

"Throw the barrels off the ship, Sofia!" Connor yelled out. I could only obey.

I saw several boxes scattered among the deck. I hurried to one and lifted it. Thank goodness it was light. I ran over to the edge of the deck and tossed it over board. A shockwave of shouting colonial citizens roared in triumph. That was better than I had thought….but I couldn't fail to realize that Connor and the other men were no-where in my sight. I picked up another box, unconsciously, looking around for them while I made another toss over board.

"Paul, William, watch your backs!" I heard Connor roaring in my distance. He was on the other ship, slashing and dicing regulars. Why wasn't I in the scrap? Did I need to be? I grabbed another box, tossing it over, then another; tossed it over! I continued to hear the clanking of knives and swords, but didn't stop doing the task I was told to do.

"SOFIA WATCH OUT!" Another roaring came to me. My heart didn't even beat! I swung around, witnessing a large solder charging at me. The pointed end of his riffle gleamed in the now dark sky. My voice was hacked in my throat! My body back against the edge of the boat, but I couldn't move! My defenses were down! He was going to stab me through, and I couldn't save myself!

"SHIT!" Finally a scream came out of me, and I shielded myself out of instinct. I waited for the searing pain from the end of the gun, but a loud thud came before me. My eyes shot open, immediately looking for the noise. Connor was in front of me, jamming a hidden blade right through the solder's throat. He let out a gagging scream, dying right at my eyes. Connor jetted up, and twirl to me, plunging my torso down so hard that I screamed from the pressure. His face went puzzled almost instantly! He let go in one quick release, swinging fiercely above me. Blood gushed toward him, hitting me! He had saved me again.

In a hot second, he hoisted me up to my feet and pulled me in a giant leap across one ship to the other. The land crushed my aching feet, but my mind didn't have time to react. Connor tossed me a taken sword.

"Use this!" He growled, leaping the other way for another fight. I scrambled up, snatching it. I made a dash for two soldiers guarding the entrance by the ramp of this particular ship. They were too busy attacking Paul….I think that's who he was.

I plunged the new sword through the gut of one of them with a loud hiss from my lips. Paul punched the living mess out of the other, knocking him right off the ramp and into the water. He didn't come back up. His eyes then glared at mine for those seconds, but I ran off to help someone else.

"The tea, Connor! The tea!" Adams shouted out in combat.

"_Damn-it! I forgot all about that!"_

There were more boxes in the ship just like the other, I pick one up, tossed it. Picked another up, tossed it! Paul ran up behind me, doing the same, scattering along the deck to toss one by one those boxes of tea. My lungs were scorching for needed rest, but I couldn't let it affect me just now.

"YOHHH!" I heard a screaming coming from my right. Another regular was charging at me with a riffle. My sword cut through his gut fast. Another came charging! Stab to the foot, stab to the shoulder, then slice through the throat! A solder with butcher knives came next! It was a freaking déjà-vu here! He darted to me, but I dodged the heavy weight! He plummeted against the wood off the edge of the ship, and I gave him a harsh double kicking to his rear, knocking him dead into the water. The crowds shouted piecing roars, chanting:

"_DESTROY THE TEA! DOWN WITH THE REGULARS_!"

I couldn't imagine anymore chaos as it was. I looked around desperately for the men accompanying us, but all were busy now tossing tea off board. I suppose all the red coats were defeated, so I took another box and tossed it. Connor was to my right at the far end of the ship, doing the same. SPLASH! More tea was over board! All the cheering increased in sound as they saw the men tackle down the regulars. If my chest wasn't pounding right now, I would have enjoyed the victory.

"Come Sofia!" Stephane shouted to me with his glory pumping arms. I heavily made my way to him, watching as he lifted one single box in his hands. The other men, including Connor gathered around him toward the ramp.

"We've done it!" Adams exclaimed. All breathed heavily, but such rest went unnoticed. Paul looked out off the deck to someone. William's eyes did the same, then Stephane, Adams, and lastly Connor. There his eyes read anger but I couldn't figure out why. My eyes flashed to the same view, widening at my discovery.

"Johnson…." I murmured. My torso ached now.

"Charles Lee." I heard Him growl under his breath. My eyes averted to his raging face with questioning. He knew Charles lee? How could he have?

Stephane nudged him with the box he was carrying, "We saved the last one for you."

Connor slowly took the box and walked to the ramp leading off the ship. He held it high above his head for spectators to scream about, pumping it like a glory. Then, he stopped, inched forward a few steps, extended his arms with the box toward the water and….SPLASH! It crashed, breaking against the waves. My eyes looked ahead to Johnson and the familiar Lee. They were flustered, heated by the action of the assassin. I looked at Connor, whose eyes were hard on the two beyond us. _So it was for them…._

The two templars turned away, taunted and blazed….I could hear more madness in the distance, which could only be more red coats after us. Stephane hurriedly tapped Connor on the shoulder, looking ready to dash off himself.

"Best we get out of here, eh!?"

Connor glanced my way, then me at him. His eyes were dangerous again, but not for me. He spun on his heels to leave, as did I. But after hearing more guards upon us, we finally decided to run off.

Adams and Paul were already gone off into the wind. Stephane was ahead, puffing the air out in his sprint. We ran a distance away from the ships, and away from the crowd that gathered there. There were several corners we dipped by and several fences to hop before we were out of the eye of the regulars. We stopped in the road next to a random tavern catching needed air. Stephane panted in front of me, and I was weathered.

"You have once again proven that justice still lives among honest men." Stephan chocked. Connor straightened himself, placing stretched hands along his hips, arching. "Whatever you need, Connor, I will be at your side." He went again. Connor inched on him with heavy breaths, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"As I have said before, I am honored to have you as an aid."

The two said their goodbyes in the only way they could. Once Stephane had disappeared around the corner, Connor was upon me. I was pathetic; bent over like a mad cow, wheezing for air in the cool night. Once I had stiffened back up, the piercing sting from my torso stabbed me, making me uncontrollably bend back over with a pained face. Connor's eyes were set in mystery and puzzle again. He inched on me, dominantly. I wasn't sure what he was so worried about in his eyes, but his continued to study me like a foreign book. He stepped closer, and I pushed a guarding hand out for him not to get closer.

"I'm fine boy! Let's just leave!" But he didn't listen. Before I knew, his hands were gripping my shoulders rigorously, and his strength pounded me against the tavern walls. "What the hel-"

His hands were pressing me against the wall! I couldn't move. I felt a ripping of my vest, and a cold hissing wind hitting my torso! I writhed in his hard grip, shaking to get him off me! What was he doing!? Was he going to rape me right here!?

I then felt the hard force release me, and I came tumbling off the wall like a drunkard. He backed away, bewildered and raged in the face. My heart was pounding…I could hear it in my ears. His eyes stared at my torso. I looked down from the chill, finally realizing the deep cut exposed to his view. I really began to feel the pain now, tracing the dried blood that traveled down to my naval. My eyes then apologetically darted to his glaring ones.

"You lied! You had this wound all along. Why did you not say anything!?" He hissed.

"It wasn't your concern at the time!"

"It is Sofia! What will Achilles say if he finds you injured?"

"He wouldn't know! He doesn't check my body!"

His eyes squeezed shut, and a nervous hand ran through his hair. I wanted to say something to make him believe me, but we wasn't the type to listen to me. "I'm sorry Connor!" I huffed out. He twirled back to me with worried eyes. He looked like a saddened puppy! A look of this was new to me from him. "I didn't know you cared that much about silly little cuts."

"It is not just a cut, Sofia! You have been badly wounded and did not tell me. You could get an infection!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"You do not understand! Blood was spilled!" He yelled, "It could have gotten onto the wound."

"But it didn't." I hissed back.

"How do you know? That vest was covered in it. Your blood could easily be mixed in with theirs. You need to think!"

My face was heating up, "Whatever boy!" I shoved passed him harshly, but then and pounding grip along my shoulder threw me back against the wall. My heart had to stop then, and my breath have had to halt when I came crashing violently against the brick. I looked around, but was crushed by Connor. His bone bending hands were gripping my wrists, pinning them to the wall along with me. I could feel his breath on my lips. I could feel his heart beating against my chest. I could even see the black dot in his eyes….he was so close. My breath was held by me. I couldn't breathe from the death stare he was giving me, and my voice was lost beyond my throat.

"Understand this…" He began, "You are under my watchful eye. If you dare to survive out here, you do as I say." His breathing rocked my chest, "You may not think that our paths a line, but you do not know how crossed we are with each other now. You do not understand the severity of our situation. If Achilles were to ever find out you were hurt under my care, he will skin me alive, understand!?" His voice was spine shivering. My raging heart could have been easily heard by now. But…I couldn't answer him. My dry mouth seemed to vanish from me. I couldn't find what to say or how to say it. "there are men out here willing to put harm on you, and all you can do it dismiss it. I will be cut first before you are touched, and will not allow your foolishness to venture."

"Jesus C-Connor." I whimpered under his skin, "Why so harsh about a measly cut?"

"Because you lied to me. You could have easily been dying, and all you could do is mislead. Never lie to me about that."

The guy was serious. I wanted him to not take it as bad, but how could I tell him to calm down?

I licked my quivering dry lips, "If this is a native way of thinking….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause anger on you. I just didn't believe you cared."

"Well I do." He hissed.

"Why?" I almost whispered, "You barely know me…"

His eyes blinked several times, looking away. His pressing body loosened, then in seconds, he let me go, but still did not look at me. I fixed myself, forgetting the fact that my stomach was bare now, but my breath was shaky! I was shaky….

"_Had he almost hurt me?"_ The question roamed by head in this eerie silence.

"Come." He lowly demanded, "We shall stay at an inn tonight."

And as before, his tone was icy, leaving me puzzled and unsure about everything I had ever thought or said about this man…

I could still feel the shiver.

**Continuing….**

We had finally made it to an inn that wasn't so prejudice of a colored woman and an Indian assassin. As soon as we walked inside, I rushed to the nearest outhouse! I had been so busy fighting, I had forgotten about needs that couldn't be ignored! It was outside by the corner of the inn. I slammed the door shut and almost didn't make taking off the trousers. The first drops leaked and then **Ahhhhhhhh…..**

That was the best relief I have had all day! I cleaned myself, then pulled the trousers back on, tying them together. I ran back inside the inn, noticing Connor had gone. Probably to his room. I walked up the wooden stairs and made a right toward an empty hall. I roamed it slowly, stopping once I had caught Connor inside one of the many rooms. His door was open, so I peeked in.

"Well…." I was still flustered from before, so that might have came out a tad shaky, "Good night!" I exclaimed, but his footsteps got louder toward the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked from it. I looked at him with confusion on my face, blinking over and over again.

"You mean….I have no room?"

"I could not afford two. You are to stay in this one with me."

My eyes widened, "No way! I cannot do that!"

"Would you rather sleep outside then? These people are not too keen on non-payers."

"But you did pay!"

"Yes, I paid. But before your face was able to be seen, you ran off."

"I had to pee! Is that a crime here too?"

"No…" He hesitated. "Just come in. Everything will be fine."

At that my eyes rolled as I slowly stomped my way to the room. He stood by, letting me pass before he closed the door. I immediately felt the tension between us.

The room was small. One bed, a fire place, one desk, and one chair to rest in. The whole room was decorated in wood and brick with a rug before the fire place and lousy paintings hanging before the shabby window a head of me. I didn't want to sit on the bed with dirty clothes, so I started shedding….

"_Damn-it!"_ I had forgotten that quick that Connor was in here. My hand let go of the sash to my trousers, reaching for the jacket instead. "_I will take this off."_ I slowly slide the coat off, feeling eyes from Connor behind me. Before the jacket reached my elbow, I slyly looked over my shoulder, acting as if I was watching the jacket fall, but in truth, was watching Connor's every move. He just stood at the door, leaning with his arms crossed. His eyes were looked to his side, not to me, which in turn, made me feel better, so the jacket came all the way off.

I placed it on the chair near the bed, and sat there. I didn't want to touch the bed until I had proper sleeping clothes to do it. Connor inched toward me, but passed my side and went toward the window. He took off his white coat and tossed it on the other side of the bed. My nose wrinkled from it. Maybe he didn't care that we were filthy.

He turned around to face me, and my eyes bulged. His body under the jacket was shaped under the shirt he was wearing now. The light from the fire hit his every angle, swerving down his toned arms and his slightly revealed chest from the buttons of the shirt. I had to look away from him.

"What is it?" He asked, catching my shock. My eyes shut tight and I bit my lip, really not knowing what to say to an assassin.

"Nothing." My eyes squeezed tighter, "Just tired."

In seconds, I could hear him approaching me with his heavy deer skinned boots. I swallowed hard at the towering shadow at me, and slowly looked around. But he stopped. In a quick flash, he had shoved something in my bare hands. A plate was before me, full of corn and a source of meat. My eyes averted to his stern ones with immediate question,

"Eat." He demanded. I did not question it. I believed he was still angry with me for not telling him about the wound to my torso, but who the hell cared.

"Where did you get this?" I asked before stuffing myself. I was so hungry, I didn't even realize my stomach talking to me.

"I brought it with me. The corn is from the manor. The meat I had to buy fresh here."

"Thank-" The words were so hard to say, "Thank you."

He gave me a nod, staring at me. As eerie as it was for him to do so, I ate anyway. He didn't understand or knew that I haven't eaten in a day or two. absolutely nothing. That could explain my fatigue. He didn't have to know this however. I wouldn't want him lashing out at me again.

He took some steps back, and turned around. I glanced over to see him untying something from his trousers. I wanted to look away, but it did no matter. Whatever he loosened was tossed on the bed as well. A sack maybe? Money in it? Whatever it was, it crashed on the bed loudly. Next were his weapons. He didn't simply throw those however. After that, he slowly made his way to the bed, sat down, and started untying the straps from his boots. He did it so fast; they were off in less than thirty seconds. Fascinating.

"You aren't going to eat?" I asked, mouth full of food.

"I will, but I wanted to feed you first." He stated calmly, kicking the boots away. He stood up, now bare at the feet, allowing me to see his toned calves. God I might have been drooling like dog by now. My eyes darted away from him instantly.

"_I can't do this…." _My eyes then slowly started to travel back to his wonderful legs again, "_I can't do this, I can't do this…" _There they were. Tanned, toned, and muscular. "_Damn it all!"_ My head screamed. Mouthful of food, and there they were. He took a step forward, and again, my eyes darted away. With a roll to my eyes, I knew this was going to be an awkward night.

"_Swallow the food, Sofia!"_

**Connor**

I watched as Sofia ate like a wild animal who hadn't eaten for days. As much as it pleased me to watch her take in food, it was still shocking. She never made it seem like she was hungry, so it was probably another way for her not to tell me anything.

I went back to the bed and sat there, watching her more. She seemed bothered by my presence, and her eyes continually looked at my feet. Were they dirty? Did they smell?

She did not speak much after finishing eating, but just reverted back to taking bits of clothes off. I was not supposed to be here while she did such things, and I was not supposed to look. I got up willingly, and decided to leave the room for her privacy.

"I will be down the hall until you are properly dressed."

She stared at me with confusion, but I did not give her time to argue with me about the matter. I could not see her undressing, even if she did not reveal anything.

**Continuing…**

Moments later, I came back to our room to find Sofia had not changed. Her hair was loose, and her boots and jacket were gone, but that was all. I could not complain, I had done the same. The only thing that worried me with the deep wound on her torso. Had she not cleaned it? Did she not notice the blood? She was standing by the window, looking out from it at something, but once I closed the door, she turned around with judging eyes. It almost startled me by her stance. She looked ready to lash at me if she hadn't noticed who I was.

"What is it?" I immediately asked. She calmed, taking a breath, and waved off the encounter.

"Nothing. It is only you." She walked away from the window, carrying something white and limp in her hand. I looked closer at it, but she noticed my eyes, glancing down as well.

"What is that in your hand?"

"The hankercheif you threw at me earlier today." She stated calmly, "I had to get the wound clean with something." She exclaimed, pointing to the whipped clean cut. There was no more blood. "Now I just need is another shirt. It seems the fisherman will not be getting this one back."

My head was pounding from her right now. She continually confused me, or had me at odds. Once she saw my face, her's averted back to a somber gaze. I pinched the bridge of my nose, going toward the bed. She stayed in her position, standing near the window.

"Are you not going to sleep?" I couldn't help asking.

Her eyes searched the area, contemplating. "We would be sleeping in the same bed. Would that not be wrong? We hardly know each other…."

"I know this, Sofia, but I promise not to touch you."

She fidgeted, "I cannot do that."

"Fine." I huffed, getting up from the bed. I inched on her and pulled her arm toward it. "You sleep on the bed then." Now her eyes were wide and confused! Why?

"No! You paid for this room. You should sleep. It is already enough that you fed me."

"The bed does not bother me. I have slept on the grown since I was a young boy."

"That does not mean you have to do that now. I would rather you sleep on the bed, and I somewhere else."

She was out of her mind. "No." I demanded.

"No?"

"No! You sleep on the bed, or neither one of us sleeps."

"That is not fair!"

"You do not seem to understand that I want you to sleep comfortably. We are not in the forest, and we are not on the street. I paid for this room, so now sleep! I do not want to waste money."

"But I do not want you on the floor, boy!" She hissed.

"Then what do you propose?"

She pondered for a moment, bringing her eyes back to me from the thought. I shrugged to her in order to release her answer, but she shrugged back.

"I have no idea," She finally admitted.

Now my headache was getting worse, and I couldn't help but groan from it, "Let us simply try to sleep in the same bed." Her eyes glinted warning, "I will not touch you. You have my word."

"You bloody well promise?"

"Of course!" I shrugged it off, sitting on the side of the bed I was already on, "Whatever that means."

She rolled her eyes and messily got on the other side, flipping back the blankets and rustling in. She lay to her side, not realizing that I had done the same. When our faces met, she immediately flipped to her other side. She pounded her head against the pillow under her, thrashing around like a caught fish.

"I cannot believe this…" She mumbled, but my ears adjusted to it.

"For your knowledge, it would be wise to keep quiet. Mohawks value their rest."

Her head instantly snapped to my side, wide-eyed by the mere name of my mother's tribe.

"You're a Mohican?" Her voice was like a child learning interesting things. I flipped on my back, looking up to the canopy ahead. I took a deep breath in, but I knew her eyes were still yearning for more.

"My mother was. I suppose I am half of one as well."

"I didn't know that. My father never spoke of your heritage before."

Now it was my turn to glance at her with questioning. Her eyes bleed through mine, but her back was still defensively turned.

"He has spoken of me?" That is what I really wanted to know. Could the old man really have been talking of me to his own daughter?

"Just a few times." She admitted, "It was often from annoyance If I do say so myself."

My back arched from those words, "Annoyance?"

"Yes. Not because you were irritating however. I could tell he did not want to mention you to me. He claims I would want to meet you."

"And so you have!" My arms propped my body to the side, inching closer to her. She rolled around back to her side that were to face me, sitting up slightly. Her thick hair coiled around her shoulder, falling off it.

"It was not my fault, boy! You came to aid with Hickey in the picture. I did not know you would cross my path."

"But surely Achilles would have told you of the templars, and how I was to be after them. Hickey is one!"

"He didn't tell me anything! he simply kept that part quiet. That is why I didn't understand your goals until now. Hickey has always been slimy and will always remain that way."

"Then why were you with him that day?" My voice hissed, but she did not answer. Her eyes looked away from mine, deep in her thoughts. "Sofia?"

"That is none of your business." She flopped down to her pillow, looking up at the ceiling. I nudged her with anger now. How could she dismiss this conversation?

"It is my business. Something tells me you know more than you admit. Hickey needs to be killed."

Now her arms crossed, "No!" She hissed. I was taken aback.

"No!?"

Her back arched and in seconds she had sat up in a defensive manor again, "Do not kill him!"

"I have to!"

"No! He is not your man to kill."

"I kill all templars, Sofia! He is on my list. You cannot force me to let him live on your account."

"I can force you, Boy! I do not want him dead!"

I could not stop my hands from grabbing her by the shoulders. Once I did, her eyes stung through my chest like fire.

"And why should I even entertain your notion?"

"Because I want to kill Hickey with my _own _two hands! I want to watch him suffer as I have suffered!"

I could not fathom what it was that I heard, but it was not what I intended. Her eyes stayed raged and stiff, but mine softened. I let her go, watching as she shuffled on the bed, going to the position earlier. My eyes stayed guilty while I stared at her back to my face. Had I been a fool? Had I said something wrong?"

"Sofia?..."

"Just leave me alone. I have no reason to speak to you as of now."

**A/N: Thanks to all who read. Keeps me motivated. I will try to post sooner.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ann**__**- **_**Thanks for the comments. I looked back at those words and laughed because it made the action sound like a comic book. I kind of liked it, but I will be cautious about that. LOL. But, on another note, you do confuse me a little. Hell, I don't even know if you actually like this story. LOL I really hope you do.**

_**Connor**_

The next morning, Sofia and I left the inn, heading out of Boston and toward the frontier. The walk out of the city was silent between her and I. The entire two hour walk out the gates was even more eerie. The sky was bright, no clouds. The pollen swarmed about us, buzzing in my nose, and around her. I glanced over at her, and yet her face was still sour from the night before. I had hurt her? I could tell I did.

"Sofia…." I hesitated to go on, but her eyes did not look my way, "If I had hurt you back there….It is not what I wanted." Her eyes continued to stay forward on this quiet walk, "I said things that I did not want to say, and treated you in a way that wronged my being. It is not of me to be misjudging and unkind, and for that….I-I apologize."

We walked past the stone gate and into the forest….but still nothing from her. Her aura was silent and still, shaking my feeling. I wanted to reach out, to comfort her, but could not. She simply remained like the wind. Quiet, stiff, and suffocating. I reached for my bow, to adjust it in this silence, but could not even do that. She took my movement away from me, and made me the one at fault.

"Sympathetic words from a man who think I ignorant." She spoke softly.

My head whipped to her view almost instantly. "I do not think of you as such." I was almost insulted. For her to think that of me, made me defensive. Her eyes narrowed to mine with twist. She did not believe me.

"Connor…" She said my name again. "Through-out this whole trip, we have done nothing but fight. I wanted to rid myself of your company yesterday, and would have if you haden't stopped me. We simply do not make a good match. I know you dislike me, boy."

That insult riled me. My eyes bleed to hers in annoyance, but just doing this made me see what she could have possibly seen. "That is not true."

She halted in her steps, gripping me by the shoulder to face her. Her hands were upon her hips guardingly, and her attitude rose with more aggravation, as if I were a knat at her ear.

"Connor?" Her head cocked to the side, "You demanded that I come with you to Boston, but did not ask politely. You had me wear a fisherman's clothes, however smelly they were. We roamed in the blazing heat all day with no food, no water, and hardly any rest…and, I have been struck twice by men who thought I was of the same sex." She lectured, "How could you possibly think of me as more than a pestilence?"

Now I understood! She thought I was putting her in danger, that I did not like her and was punishing her by the trip to Boston. I did not know of her weariness the day before, and I did not think she was suffering from being protected. All I wanted was her safety! I did not want her taken advantage of because of her gender. I hated that she thought of such things, and that I could be that sort of man, but I was not! If anything, I was worried more about her than the stubborn fights at hand. She just would not understand that, and therefore, she misjudged my actions.

I gripped her shoulders, wanting nothing more than to tell her she was not of a nuisance to me, but her eyes said different. She may have not believed me whether I said something or not.

"Sofia…" I began, hesitating. She nudged me off, irritated with just my touching her. That I could understand.

"Connor, after yesterday at the inn…how could I ever believe I am not a problem? How could I believe you?"

I pondered, ready to apologize to her for anything else she claimed I did, whether I had done them. I looked away, hoping she would not lash out at me for not answering. I wanted to be better acquainted with her. I wanted her to be able to aid me again if I needed her. I wanted…

"I have a suggestion." I stated, bringing my eyes back to her questioning ones, "Let us start over."

By those mere words, her eyes already began to wonder off in insult. She thought I was joking, thus laughing a small laugh, "We cannot start over, Connor. We have already met."

"But we could rid of all these bad tensions and make a new agreement."

I had caught her. She was no longer questioning, but wanting now! I knew we could not stay enemies if I were to need her again.

"From this day on, we shall not come to hate each other. We will join together in better companionship."

Her eyes brightened, "you—you mean like partners?"

I shook my head, "No. Like friends. A friendship."

She pondered for a moment, then shook her head in disagreement, "We cannot, Connor. We are too different. I am Colored, you are Native."

"These two groups have always been friends." I countered.

"I am a woman, you are a man."

"That stopped no-one from speaking to the opposite genders. Hickey is one."

"Well….what about our status? You are a blood killing assassin. I am but the daughter of an old man that cannot fight for himself no longer. We are not allied there."

"But yet you did not stop yourself from joining me in vigorous fights against scouts. You may be Achilles daughter, but you fight like myself."

She shook, contemplating it all, confused even, "Connor…."

I immediately pointed another thing out, "You see! Just there you have done something that in the beginning you did not do. You say my given name at will, rather than forced."

She snorted, "Well that is because I cannot say your birth name to save my life."

She smiled a little, giving me the pleasure to see it….but it falters quickly and her eyes were still at debate.

"If you could only see that I am not your enemy." I was ready to plead with her! Anything to convince her.

"What about this secret? My father cannot know of this friendship."

"We already made that agreement. I say nothing, as long as you do the same."

"Please….Do you believe I want to be lashed with his cane?"

My eyes looked away, "I have already been countless times." I murmured.

I heard a long sigh from her lips, glancing up to catch what she was thinking about. "…." She pondered more, "Alright." She finally answered, "We can be friends…."

"My heart soars!" I beamed, but she stopped me with a raise of her hand.

"But I better see a big improvement with our communication, or the deal in void!"

"Of course."

She gave another tiny smile, straightening her clothes.

"let us go home then. I need to exit this blasted city just as bad as you do." She finalized.

The frontier was a long walk to go through, but as the hour went by in our walk, the sense of tension and strange glares left the air. It was a nice change from the first travel experience with the both of us. Sofia had taken a new natural softness to her face. Maybe it was because of our _new _agreement, but it made everything that much better to endure.

"I still believe we should have brought a horse along." She spoke at the random minute. My eyes averted to her, but found no reason to scowl.

"Is that what it is you want?" I questioned. She looked my way with a curious face.

"Well, I have no blue matt to lug around anymore, so I'm thinking a horse ride would actually be nice on this trip back."

She was right. She had lost my matt somewhere back in Boston. Maybe it was the fighting we had done?

"I know that was your only matt," She reacted toward my new shocked face, "I didn't mean to drop it."

I waved it off, "I will just ask the clan mother for another."

Her face lightened, "Clan mother?"

"Yes. The leader of my village. She was the one who provided it for me."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that." She became uncomfortably quiet, but then spoke again, "Ok, now I feel terrible for dropping something that your clan mother gave you. Great Connor."

"It is nothing, Sofia. She has more."

"Yes, but now you have to go back to your village just to retrieve another one."

"it causes no trouble, really."

She snorted I believe, still not coming to terms with it. It was really no big issue. I had no real need for the matt, yet she insists that it bothers me.

"Well," She started with more huffing, "What about that horse ride?"

Now it was my turn to be confused by the random questions, "What about it?"

"I did mention a horse ride. It is what I want to do, just so you know."

"Are you positive?" I had to make sure. If there was one certain thing about this woman, is that her mind is subjected to change at any moment, and I could loose an opportunity to make her truly pleased, even if it were for only a moment.

Her face furrowed into a frown with her answer sounding like how her face looked, "Of course I'm positive boy-I mean Connor. I'd much rather ride horseback."

"Certainly. Whatever you want."

I could not help in noticing her next facial expression. This one was of concern, maybe even skeptical. But, I knew it was no shocking matter to her.

"And what are you going to do, steal a random man's horse?" She bit. I did not answer right away. It was the fact that I had not thought of that possibility that made it brilliant. I could do that. A red coat perhaps? They did not need the extra four legs.

"That is an idea I would like to try." I was honest, but her eyes were still judging.

"Oh, and I suppose we would not get in trouble either?" I believe she was being sarcastic, "Really, Connor. We cannot just snatch a man's horse from right under him. I do not want to be in another pointless fight."

"But you will not." I countered back, "You will not be the one retrieving the horses."

She blinked in silence a few times, "Come again?"

"Yes, Sofia. I will do the work in getting them. You simply stay behind me and wait."

"Wouldn't it just have been better to take one of my father's horses? I mean…." She held in a snide remark, "Connor this is dumb, even for you. You have the brains to work out a plan. Why should you have to go to extremes just to get a couple of horses?"

I became a little insulted, "It is not crazy to want a better passage home."

She shrugged, "I suppose."

"Besides, we were on our feet all day yesterday. I can muster through it, but knowing I have a woman in my company puts more practical choices in my mind-set."

Now her eyes were judging, "Connor, stealing a man's horse is _not_ practical."

"No, but it is better than walking back to the manor along foot."

She shrugged again, I gues-"

"Think of it this way," I had to cut her off before she tried to disagree again, "You will not have to do anything. Wait here for just a few minutes. I promise to you that I will return in those short minutes with two horses. No fighting will have to come to your hands."

"And if I say no?"

"Come now," She was making me angry, "Let us not revolt back to old habits. We were making decent progress."

I could tell that she wanted to roll her eyes, but did not. She wanted to stop her walking and stomp off in another direction. I could tell very much so.

"Fine." She huffed, "I will let you find some horses."

**Sofia**

The man was mad! Really he was. He had to be! I just saw Connor rampage a man in a carriage with his two horses. What blasphemy! To think that Connor had sense at all was not in my mind. He was beyond crazy! I have seem worse deaths, but the way he sliced that poor man in half was enough to make me sick.

He trotted back toward me, the reins of the horses in one hand, and heavy breath distracted my eyes from the other. My eyes must have read mortification. And what was in the other hand must have been his bloody blades. I really didn't want to see them.

"Here are our two horses." He huffed, pulling the reins toward me. The horses slowly clumped my way, "Unless you prefer a carriage ride home?"

I shook my head silently, "Horses are fine."

In a few hard minutes, both of us had mounted on the animals. Connor was swift and skilled at it. I was not so much, but made the effort look effortless. However, once I was on the high horses back, the sudden urge to want to close my legs made its way to my mind. Connor reverted his horse my way, inching in on me clop by clop. His eyes were in questioning of my face.

"What is it?" He wasn't cold in asking.

"Oh nothing. I can just feel my cunt stretching is all." As soon as that had slipped from my mouth, I could read on Connor's face from my peripheral that he was wide-eyed and shocked. Of course he was! I almost slipped myself from the bluntness. It wasn't for him to hear, so I let my reaction go wild on my face with a heavy bite to my lips.

Connor clopped past me in silence. I knew he was still at a loss for words but I didn't say a thing. I simply followed him on that dirt trial in the frontier.

"Such words from a woman whose father is a noble man." I heard a murmur slip from his mouth that time.

My eyes rolled. The man simply had no sense of humor. I just had to say something back.

"Hey, when you get to the manor, make sure to bathe. You reek of blood and sweat. I had a hard time sleeping next to you last night."

"Says the woman covered in it as we speak." He countered, "You should not smell like a man, Sofia."

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping so fast from the insult. "I do not smell like a man!"

His horse continued to trot in front of mine, "Of course not Sofia. My apologies. Blood and sweat is more like it."

"Idiot, that is what I said about you."

"So in turn, you smell like myself." He calmly stated, "I do not care what you vouch. We both need to clean ourselves. That is why you are to return to the fisherman."

I almost did a double take. "What!? No. Take me back to the market!"

"No." He hissed, turning his horse around to mine so that we face each other. The animal blocked my horse so that I couldn't pass him. "You stay with the fisherman."

"My father, Connor-"

"Will be fine if you stayed away just one more day."

My head shook uncontrollably, "No!"

"Sofia!" He hissed in irritation, "You cannot continue to lie to me. I know what kind of life you must be living in the market. There is none." He stated angrily, "I know you do not hold yourself in that place. The only time you are to be there is when Achilles comes for a visit."

"So!" I hissed back, tugging on the reins of my crazed horse who was now confused on where to turn, "The market is the only place where I could make business. I can survive there."

"All lies, Sofia, and you know it." He countered again, growing a tad angry,

"Oh really, and how would you know!? Do you visit the market often? Have you seen it lately!?" I was very serious, "You know nothing of me or how I get by."

His manner was quiet and still, except for the mad horse below him quivering about. His eyes glared at mine, but never were they hesitant to say anything, "I know that you have not had a decent meal in a while. I know that you have no clean clothes to wear, and I know that your care-taker, whomever he or she may be, does not care about you enough."

"And how would you know that, Connor?"

"I study." Was all he mustered.

"Study what, Boy!?"

"The human ways. I study your body language, the way you act, and the way you speak. You are being abused in the market."

"Lies! I'll have you know I have not once been struck by my care-taker."

"You do not have to be struck to be abused." He finalized, "I want to hear nothing of it. You are to stay with the fisherman for a few days, then I will personally return you to the market. Chose to disobey and I will hunt you down."

I felt a chill run down my spine, freezing any action or words I would have said next. His eyes were daring, as if wishing I would disobey. I felt that if I did, he would lash at me, but could tell he wasn't that type of guy.

"You will have rest, and food with him." He finished.

"And what of you then?" I spat. "My father will have your head if he found out I was with you."

"He will not know of your aid, Sofia."

"Then what about my stay? The fisherman is not a friend of mine. Surely he will not be pleased with me staying with him"

"You caution his actions, yes, but he and I have already spoken about your accommodations. Privately we negotiated that you are to stay with him."

My brow furrowed to his looking eyes, "How could you do that? To think I had my own choices in this matter, but you have proved that my ways are not to be counted."

"Sofia, I do not want to see you hurt."

"Well, you deciding how I should live _is _hurting me!"

"And so you would rather go back to the market to starve, reek, and sweat?"

I blinked uncontrollably, not being able to come up with reasonable words, "I do not see it that way. I just wish to return."

He pulled on the reins again, fiery and cold. His eyes caught mine again, but his horse still did not let me pass him. Every time I tried, he backed me away, or pushed my horse with his. It was no use. He wanted my undivided attention but I didn't want to give it to him.

"And what would you do on your return?" His voice was indeed cold, but calm. I didn't answer. Instead I looked away from his face. All was quiet except for our horses and their heavy feet, "Would you go back to the market just so you could see Hickey?"

I couldn't control my eyes from averting back to his in a scowl, "What does it matter to you?"

His head cocked back in a new aggravation, and he left out a rough sigh, "So it is him then. To think I could trust you to go back without chaperoning."

"What are you talking about, Connor!?" I hissed, "Hickey…." I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't do it.

"Hickey what?" He countered harshly.

"Nothing." A mumble came out.

"No!" He hissed. My eyes bleed through his with confusion.

"No?"

"No, Sofia."

"And why, No?" He looked away, steadying his horse. "Connor!" I demanded in a yell, bringing his eyes to mine for the first time in my demands, "Why no?"

He looked off and about my horse. His lips were still, and his gripping hands on the horse reins were frozen. The only movement happening was from the horse….but then he spoke.

"I cannot fathom the way you are living." He quietly and finally admitted. "I do not want you to have to meddle in affairs with Hickey, or the market any longer."

"What?" Was all I could muster out, but even that was not loud enough. However, he caught my eyes after hearing a response, but his eyes weren't angry. They were concerned.

"Look Sofia, you can find other ways to stop Hickey, but for you to have to revolt back to going to the market does not settle with me. You should not be living the way you are."

"Yet you want me to stay with the fisherman for a few days?" I was confused.

He shook his head, "He could do more for you than your care-taker in the market." He vouched, "With you there, I can keep an eye on you. I could visit you as a friend at least. He has food, I can hunt meat for you if that is what you wished upon me. I would like you to stay with him, at least until I can get you better accommodations…."

In those words, I was baffled, and at a loss. I couldn't speak, and I couldn't think right to go against his notion because there was no harm in them. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him, the assassin, the savage. He wanted better? How could that be possible? _He _wanted better for me. My safety, my comfort, my friendship. This was all too much for me. I wanted to scream out my appreciations, but at the same time wanted to strangle him for meddling too much in my affairs. Affairs that he had no part in.

"C-Connor…I don't-"

"Please, Sofia," He lifted a hand for my pauses, "Please do not argue with me about this. I want this for you. You do not deserve what you are getting."

"What about my father?"

"Like I have said before, I will return you to the market just so you could see him. He does not have to know that you no longer stay there."

"My care-taker?"

"They do not care for you. I can tell. You are as blind to them as they are to you. I see what you do. You hardly stay there as it is. This situation will not change a thing."

I was still at a very good loss for words, "Connor-"

"Sofia…" He jerked the reins that time, "You do this already. Do not make it a necessity to return so badly. You. do. not. stay. there. You never have….I know." He sounded irritated.

"How could you have known?"

"You roam the forests. I knew that the instant I saw you. You do not sleep in the market frequently. I know this because you admitted to knowing knowledge of William Johnson. To know who he is, you have to know Hickey, and would have had to travel great distances to find the information. Hickey stays in Boston. It is clear you have been there if you know Hickey as well as I believe you do."

"And you knew this the instant you met me?" I was just as shocked as a newborn fawn.

"No." He admitted calmly, "It was the second time I met you. The first time, I did not think you were who you are."

"I know this." I admitted too, "You thought I was my father's lover."

He didn't answer with words. He simply nodded silently. I didn't answer to his reaction. I looked away to his horse, embracing the eerie silence in a stiff position. My horse was still very confused on what to do, and so was Connor's. When I looked up to see if he had changed in his face, His eyes were at mine, gazing.

"Connor…" I began to say, but his hand was already up to stop me. After that, more silence. I bit my lip, looking away again, but knew he was still staring at me. He was rigid, I was the same. His breathing was light, but mine was not. I wanted to run badly. I wanted to get out of this menacing state of mind. But, I couldn't. I knew he would stop me. I knew he would follow and chase me. I knew all of this, yet I couldn't understand why he would do it.

I fiddled with the reins in my hand, avoiding any contact with his face. I felt I would fall over. He was just too passionate for me, and I have never experienced it to this degree with anyone other than my father. Seems like he passed on more than just skill to this assassin.

"Hickey was your lover wasn't he?" I heard a low raspy voice ask to me. I looked up and caught his eyes again. I knew mine read surprise, and I knew that my heart would start to pound.

His eyes bleed, but I had to trail mine away. I couldn't look at him. Suddenly gripping these ropes wasn't so easy to do. I held onto it like my life depended on it.

I bit my lip again, "He…he was." I hesitated and stumbled on the words. I dared to not look at Connor's face. His eyes might have crushed me into the dirt, "At a time, he was, yes."

"How did he hurt you? What did he do to you?"

My eyes squeezed shut. I remembered everything. Every last detail was in my mind right now. I wanted to scream it out, but the history between us was too painful, "I-I can't tell you. It's too much to handle."

"Sofia, you can tell me. You can trust me."

My heart was pounding in remembering every thought and every evil thing Hickey has done to me. I couldn't do it. My mouth couldn't move, no matter how much I wanted to tell him.

"I cannot tell you, Connor. I just can't. The pain is still too hard to bear."

"What did he do to you, Sofia!?" His voice got louder and demanding, but still held a kindness that I wasn't use to.

"Please!" I bit back, squeezing my eyes tighter together, "I don't want to relive that ever again!"

The reins on my horse were pulled back fast and hard. The animal jerked the opposite direction and began to spur off with me on him. I didn't care about the speed. All I wanted was to rid that painful conversation, and possibly forget that it ever happened, but all was short lived when I could hear the near clopping of Connor's horse gallop beside me in haste. My eyes quickly caught onto him, who in turn pulled on his horse's reins, heaving him to a halt and grunting. Before I knew it, before my horse could even gallop a good distance away, his body jolted from his horse into the air and he landed on the back of mine with a rough pounding. His action scared my horse that it heaved up, but didn't stop running once it got back on its feet. All was too fast for me. I could faintly remember screaming at the encounter from Connor and the horse, but _he _was swift. Immediately after he landed on my horse with perfection, me tore my gripping hands away from the reins and snatched over my torso to grip them himself. He pulled on them hard, having me slide back against his chest when the horse heaved again and came to an abrupt halt. As soon as that was over, I could hear the loud pounding of my heart in my ears, and Connor's heavy breathing right behind me.

The wheezing of my own breath was caught. Connor let go of the reins, but gripped my midsection tightly. I didn't want to breathe but had to and couldn't react in time of his embrace. He slid me back further and roughly until I was against his entire torso, not just his chest. I couldn't breathe now, or think. I thought about slapping away his iron gripping arms, but couldn't. I just shut my eyes even tighter and waited for him to scream at me. To think that I almost got away….but I didn't mean to do it. Damn horse!

"What is the matter with you!?" He hissed, breathing heavier. The warmth of his body was enough to make me go crazy, and the thought of his incredible legs came back to my mind-set. What a bad time. His chest pumped against my back, and I could feel his rapid heart.

"Connor…I-I don't kno-" He gripped me tighter.

"Sofia…" He breathed, "Whatever it is that you are running from, stop now."

I bit my lip hard enough for it to bleed that time, bringing tears from the pain of it and the past. "I can't stop, Connor. No matter what I do, the past come back to me."

"Well maybe you should trust me, Sofia."

"I cannot trust anyone!" His grip got even tighter.

"No, you can trust me. I want to help you. I _can _help you."

The tears came, and my eyes shot open, "You will only be of little help. You know nothing of me, or my past, or what the people from my past can do."

Now his heart beat was calming, and his breathing as well, "I do know that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe."

"How could you say that? You hardly know me…"

"You keep saying that, but I know what my gut tells me. I follow what it says and I listen. You may not know much of me, or I you, but my body is telling me to help you. I want to help you, Sofia. You cannot continue to run from your past that keeps you…but I swear to protect you. There is something about you that makes me want to protect your well being. I-I do not know what it is…"

"Guilt." I spat, jerking on the horse, who in turn began to quiver under us. Connor quickly gripped the reins with one hand and pulled. Once the horse calmed, that same hand gripped my chin, and forced my head to the side where my eyes met his. "Connor?" I whimpered, stunned at how light his brown eyes were.

"Sofia, I will _never_ let anyone hurt you. Our friendship will see to that. The pain that is cause to you is the pain that is caused to me. I will do whatever I can to make sure you are safe, have plenty to eat, have clean clothes, and protection." He stated sternly, "I will not let you go through anymore pain."

My eyes were searching his, blinking several times. My voice was hacked In my throat, going dry for needed words. I licked my dry lips, hoping my rapid heart couldn't be heard by him. "Connor?" Was all I could mumble out. I could feel his breathing against my lips. Dear God! I couldn't do this…

"You can trust me." He finalized, low and calmly.

I didn't know what to say or how to say it. My whole face simply went numb. His grip on my chin was like steal. I couldn't turn my face. Being so close to him brought out something else new. I could smell him. _Oh my dear lord I could smell him!_ The strange mixture of pine and fresh ocean water blended into his arsenal. It was enough to make me look away.

"Connor, I can't do this."

His brow furrowed, "You cannot trust me?"

"No, no. I can. I just…" I was baffled more, "Connor…." Again I stumbled. His eyes studied mine for an answer.

"Please do not go against my good wishes." His voice changed into more of an irritation.

"No, I wasn't." I confirmed, in which lightened his eager face, "It's just, no one has ever cared so much. From day one, till now, I have never had a better partnership. And now, I feel as if I want to be safe just.." I hesitated, swallowed a big lump and spilled it, "Just for you. I want to remain friends Connor."

"My heart soars." He exclaimed closely, revealing yet another rare smile. I had never looked at him so closely. His teeth, his eyes, his entire face…flawless. As he smiled, I saw the creases on his cheeks, and the whiteness of his teeth. They were very nice. He was very….very handsome.

"Dear God."

"What is it?" His face went serious. I wanted to slap myself from that! He heard me! Words that were to remain inside me were heard by him! I whipped my head back forward, keeping my head that way and stiff, not wanting him to look at me. "What is it?" He demanded harsher, but I shook it away.

"Nothing. It is nothing." I finalized, bringing relief in my voice so that he could relax.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Of course." I stated calmly.

We rode off together, being perfectly silent all the way to the homestead. My eyes repeatedly looked down at my torn vest and shirt, constantly realizing that Connor's arm was wrapped around the cut that was supposed to be there. I didn't understand why he held me. Maybe to keep me from falling, but it was nicer having him do that than to feel the sting of the cut as a reminder of the many scraps I had in Boston. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I know our friendship will do its best in proving if I could trust his heart once he finds out about my past. But on another note, I have never had a real friend. There was indeed a strange comfort in that thought. I wanted to keep it.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sofia**_

For some strange reason, as we inched in on the pond deep within the woods of the homestead, I could faintly hear Connor humming something from behind me. _He _was humming! I haven't witnessed anything more shocking. The blood killing assassin hummed, and it was a nice little tune. Something that I would have loved to fall asleep to as a kid. I watched the sun set ahead of me, swaying to his little tune with no complaints. The tension between us slowly faded on this ride. I could loosely yank on the reins without his iron hands pulling them off in reaction. And the next part that was sort of shocking, is that his arm had left my exposed torso, leaving no blood print on his white jacket. He had retreated to a more relaxed position, moving along against every sway the horse made. All was still quiet, however, and that is what concerned me. Had he forgotten about our deal? Had he thought about his words in promising me everything, thinking ill of them? Whatever it was, it made the thick air seem thicker. All was calm though. For once I was relaxed and eased with him. I was almost lazily relaxed. I could faintly tell I was getting tired. I wondered if he was too.

I had almost hesitated in looking back at Connor, but fear didn't strike me that time. Once I had made the action, my eyes rested on him from behind me. He wasn't looking my way. His head was down, as if sleeping. I remained quiet, just so no disturbances could be made from me.

His hood was off, making the light cool air wave the few loose hairs about his face. HE was relaxed and calm, loosely holding onto the reins. His mouth was slightly ajar and his body rocked with every step the horse made. He was so peaceful when like that and it was definitely something new to me, but brought something pleasant in the air around us. For once, he wasn't scowling me.

I continued to look for a few seconds, only having his eyes roll up to mine in another second. That startled me, making my heart jump from the tiny surprise, but wasn't dramatic enough to be seen. He blinked several times, took a deep breath in, then averted his eyes back downward, where they were relaxed again. Did he really trust me that much to let his guard down like that? My thoughts were shortly answered when I looked back down to his hands on the reins. They were gripping them tighter now. _Great Sofia!_ Seems he couldn't leave his guard down as I thought.

Ten minutes passed and we finally approached the pond with my awaiting fisherman in his tiny little boat, sleeping. I reached back to get Connor, but he was already alert and up. He stretched his arms over me to grip the reins better, taking full control of our horse. He tapped the ropes on the horse, making it go faster onto the path. We trotted closer to the pond, stopping on the dock. He hopped off the horse with ease, shoving a finger at me, ordering me to stay still. I didn't move, and I watched him approach the sleeping fisherman ever so quietly. I studied what he might be doing. Maybe he would place a trick on him, but that didn't seem like Connor. It was as simple as I had thought it was going to be. He simply tapped the man on the shoulder and watched him stir, roaring out a loud snore that even I could hear. Connor looked back at me with irritated eyes, then tried again.

In seconds the fisherman woke from his sleep in a huff, looking about his surroundings like a mad man. He seemed to not remember where he was….and yet _this_ was the man Connor wanted me to stay with?

"Hello my friend. I have returned." I heard him say softly and gently. The fisherman simply looked around more, still confused, and still oblivious. However, his consciousness caught back with him after a couple of blinks.

"Wha' tha hell is ur problem boy!? Can't you see aye was takin a rest?"

Connor's eyes went confused for a second. "I believe you are still tired old man."

"No! am not. I was outa this place. On the sea shores, and you interrupted mi nap!"

Connor stood straight, rolling his tiny eyes from the new irritation. "Shall I return later then?"

The fisherman's face scrunched and his nose wrinkled, "Wha' 'ave you returned for?"

Connor pointed to our horse with me on it, causing the fisherman's eyes to avert that direction, "I have come to see that Sofia is well taken care of."

The fisherman's eyes were about the world for a second, but then he blinked again, several times, and his face came to a realization, "OOOH! Yes, yes! Of course." He waved madly, "Bring tha lass over!" He lazily stumbled about the boat.

Connor looked my way and signaled me over. My first instinct was to say no and throw a fit, but my wide eyes caught a sneer from Connor as a warning to even think about fleeing. I took a chance and got off the horse. Of course not as graceful as Connor had done. I walked over on the dock to the boat in the water until Connor's arm extended and wheeled me in tightly and closer. The fisherman smiled a goofy smile, attempting to make his way out the boat. He failed, stumbling hard against the wood of the dock under him. Once he gathered himself, a hick-up past through his mouth, and then a loud burp. Disgusting!

"No way." I murmured. I knew my eyes were probably wide by now. I looked back at Connor, who had the same disgust on his face, but as soon as he caught my eyes, his guilty ones changed to a more calming way.

"He is better than the market. I promise." He vouched low enough for only me to hear. I scowled, but he looked away with that same guilt. He knew this man was in no condition to take care of me.

"Is he supposed to cook too?" I hissed under my breath.

He cleared his throat, "I will do that. I do not think I could trust him by a fire."

"You got that right. He must be highly flammable by now."

I knew Connor wanted to nudge me for the comment, but it simply past his mind when the fisherman goofily stumbled upon us and placed both his heavy hands on Connor's shoulders.

"Don't ya worry lad! The lass will be in gud 'ands wit me." He burped again.

"Dear lord…" I groaned.

"I have every belief that she will be fine." Connor stated confidently.

I just had to step in, "At least you're sure." I bit, causing his eyes to scowl my way. I ignored it, "Tell me how long I am to stay with this filthy drunkard!"

Both men's eyes went wild, however Connor's was the only one angry. The fisherman wobbled in my direction, pointing a finger out, ready to say something, but all came out in slurs.

"I ain't no dirty drunkard…lassssss." The 's' had no end as it seemed, "You will be fine by me. I promise." He stated with a goofy smile, but them it faded. His face turned to Connor, who in reaction had a face of mortification, "Jus don't have me by a fire." He pointed at him, "I ain't no man to be near those thangs!"

"I will be sure to make it so."

The fisherman turned with yet another bright smile, "Gud then!" He wobbled back toward the boat, unraveling ropes on the dock, "You can go now lad. She aint goin no where. I'll just be dockin, then we will be off to my home."

"I can be sure to that?" He needed reassurance.

"Oh of course." He shouted in a jolly manner, "Besides, if I were to hurt the poor girl, I probably wont live to see the next day if you 'ad it so."

Connor walked up to him, giving him a pat to the shoulder, which in turn startled the fisherman. "You have my thanks. I will find a way to repay this kindness."

The fisherman placed a heavy hand on his heart, having a hard time standing completely straight, "Don't ya worry bout that lad. Just bring more meat to feed tha girl, and all will b even." He heavily breathed, "Jus…jus don't startle me like that again. Old man can't 'ave a scare like that, ya no."

Connor's face grimaced, "Oh." He murmured, getting a returned pat on the shoulder.

"Now go lad. I'm pretty sure Achilles would like to kno you returned safely."

"Of course."

I stood alone on the dock while the two spoke, watching Connor begin to trail off in the other direction toward my father's home. I squeezed onto the torn vest tightly, hoping deep down that he would turn around and say goodbye, but he was getting too far.

"Connor!?" I shouted, having his body swiftly turn around. The fisherman nosily looked back. The assassin hastily came back my way on the dock, getting mere inches from me. At that point, I had already decided not to look at him. My lungs just bursted before he made it off the dock. I wanted him to properly tell me a farewell…and yet I didn't understand the yearning for it.

"Connor…." I stumbled on my words, searching the wood for a mark to look at while he toward over me. "I-I never said thank you or…anything of that nature…" I was sweating bad. Was it really so hard to ask for a better parting. I watched has his feet shifted on the dock. He was getting impatient. "Um…" I couldn't think of saying just the simple words. _THANK YOU! THANK YOU! _It screamed in my head, but the words couldn't form.

I was ready to give up. I couldn't say anything. I knew I was wasting his time calling him over like that. "I'm sorry. I just wante-"

"Sofia?" He lightly interrupted me. My eyes uncontrollably shot up to him, suddenly being jerked forward by a strong force. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I instantly saw my face coming extremely close to his ear until I was crushed against a rock hard form and squeezed in an iron grip. IT WAS HIM! Before I could even make sense of what was happening, I reached around his torso and did the only thing I saw fit to do. I hugged him back. He crushed me against him hard enough to make breathing difficult. That pine smell was so close, and so invigoratingly nice, his hair was almost sucked into my nostrils. I felt my heart pounding, and I could feel the light taps of his against my chest. I felt his steel hold on me press me more against him; I embraced it and closed my eyes from it. Suddenly his lovely hummed tune wasn't the only pleasant thing I experienced from him.

It seemed like hours before he decided to let me go. I let the cool air gush back into my lungs from the release, but still felt his arms upon my shoulders. I looked up, catching his eyes staring back at me.

"Thank you..." I murmured, hoping he could have heard it. His eyes averted away, making my heart sink. His fingers patted my shoulders, sliding off after. We stood there in an eerie silence, not paying attention to the awe stricken fisherman to the side of us.

"I will be back for you tomorrow." Was I all I could twinge in hearing before he cut off my thoughts and hastily turned away a made his way up the hill to my father. My chest seemed to lower, dropping my emotions down with it. I couldn't stop in holding myself after he was no longer in sight. I was just glad the fisherman gave those few minutes to me so that I had the peace to think.

"The boy has gone bonkers, lass!" I rolled my eyes at the mere sound of his loud and rattling voice. After my moments were up, he decided to be the loudest thing upon this damn dock, rumbling things out his boat, and wrapping a source of rope around his arm. He approached on me, wobbling of course, until he was inches away. My eyes slowly went to that of his silly ones, hoping he wasn't as foolish as I was thinking of him right this second.

"Let's go." He smiled that jolly smile, waving at me with his hand to start moving toward the opposite path of my father's manner. "We got bout a half a mile 'fore we reach my cottage. Don't want the coyotes to git us 'fore the suns gone."

He pushed me along off the dock and into the dirt path in the woods. I looked back, baffled at his words.

"Coyotes!?"

He wobbled along, slower than me, "Shit, maybe. I don't kno for sure. They could be wolves."

"Wolves!" I hissed back, but he only shoved me forward.

"Don't get ur bloomers in a bunch, lass. They won't harm ya. I brought my rifle."

My eyes rolled all in my head, "Great." I mumbled.

We advanced up the path, slowly climbing a hill that wasn't so bad of a climb. The sky was getting darker and darker, but yet, I felt a tad safe with this drunken fool. Maybe Connor….knew what he was doing.

"And wot tha hell 'appened to my vest!? Did ya git hungry on the way to Boston!?"

**Continuing….**

After fifteen minutes of walking in the complete dark, my nerves left from the possibility of wolves and coyotes once I saw the faint fire light from a distance. We had made it. The fisherman pushed me forward more and was at my side once we were mere feet from his door. The house was small. Dark brown wood, two out houses and a fire pit burning by the patio. It was nice. What I expected wasn't this.

I stood awe stricken by the front steps, looking around at the beauty, but that was short lived! OF COURSE!

"Papa!" Two small voices screamed from the front door. My eyes began to roll immediately. Out came two small boys, sprinting up to this fisherman, wrapping tiny arms around his knees and full arms. They had energy beyond words. One was seeming to bounce around like crazy, while the other pulled the man along and onto the patio steps with haste, seeming to have a lot of rushed and small things to say. My mouth hung open and I couldn't put words to this new outcome.

The fisherman looked back at me with a guilt ridden face, shrugging at the surprise.

"Did I mention that I 'ad puppies?"

The anger rode on my face more than I wanted it to. "That could have been a detail best spoken." I grumbled.

"Well don't git mad, lass. A man like myself 'as problems remembering to tell young woman bout them. You ain't the first."

Seconds later, after my angry face began to fade, another body stood at the door. I looked up, expecting another little boy, but that wasn't what I got. A young woman was there. She was slender, short, and had strawberry blonde hair. She, if I did say so myself, was very pretty. I didn't know whether to greet her or run. She _did _ look angry by my presence.

"Uh…" was all I could force out by her judging eyes.

"Hilary!" The fisherman yelled out among the tiny boys, "Go boil some water for our guests' bath, and find some clean garments for her to wear, will ya!?"

My face averted in a sour manner, "what?"

"Don't take this wrong lass. Ur very pretty, but ya smell like a bloody animal. You need to bathe." He wobbled to the door with the raging boys, turning around before exiting, "That there is Hilary. She's my daughter. She'll be sure that ya got clean clothes. After your done bathing, come inside. It'll be dinner time by then." He trailed off and went in with the boys, who in turn didn't even know I existed. I wish I could have said the same about Hilary. I looked her way and only got a scowl. She roughly sighed.

"The big out-house is where we bathe. Go in there, and I'll be in shortly with some clothing."

There was no sassing her. She simply twirled away and stomped into the house with a hard shut to the door. I stood in the dark and silence for a while, looking around at my new surroundings. It was quiet and nothing like the market. Too bad I didn't feel as welcome.

I headed to the out-house, being startled by howling wolves from time to time. I made it a goal not to be in the dark alone like that, so when I got into the little hut, the door was shut tight. After that, I made a realization about my now new views. The little hut was wooden, of course, with a wood floor and a dainty tub at its center. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I didn't want to strip just yet. I would wait for Hilary to come back.

I waited almost thirty minutes on the hard floor, until I heard the loud sloshing of water outside. Before I could react, the hard wooden door to this hut flung open, definitely scaring me. However, it was only Hilary, lugging two large barrels of water.

"A little help!" She grunted, face full of red. I quickly got up and took one of the barrels. She lugged one to the tub, dumping it with a loud splashing noise attached. I did the same with the one I was carrying. She then handed me some clean garments that were tucked under her arms as she lugged the barrels. I took them with no complaint.

"Thanks." I winced.

She took a deep breath in, and let it out roughly, flopping her hands on her hips, "Papa is always drunk when coming in." She randomly started to say, "I hope he wasn't too much trouble?"

I was so stunned by her kindness, I didn't know how to respond, "Uh…" I slurred, "He wasn't. He was just as happy as can be, I suppose."

She nodded, "That's good. He told us you were coming at some point. I was just worried that he might embarrass you, or us."

Now I understood her actions clearer. "No. He was fine."

She simply nodded again, then pointed lazily to the tub, "Well, there you go. If the water gets cold, be sure to shout. Dinner is being cooked now."

My eyes shot open, "By your father!?"

Her eyes did the same, "Oh heavens no! I'm cooking." She waved it off with a smile, "He can't even hunt the wild animals in the frontier. If it weren't for Connor, we would be eating fish everyday."

"You-" I was shocked now, "You know Connor?"

"Oh sure. He's known all over the homestead. It's a good thing you traveled with him too. I wouldn't have been able to trust someone else in Boston. He is very skilled."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Yeah, he is."

The girl giggled, but then shrugged and headed out the wooden doors. I began to toss off the torn vest, but remembered something I wanted to ask her.

"Hilary!" Once I had called, her little head was poking back into the doors.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to ask…"

"What is it?" She was chipper than ever.

I looked around, not knowing if this was okay to ask, but went for it, "What's your father's name?"

Her eyes widened in confusion. She looked around as if searching for the answer, but brought her eyes back to mine, "You mean he didn't tell you?" I shook my head. She let out a small laugh, but it faded, "Robert." She stated.

"Robert?" I reassured. She nodded.

"Yep. Robert Gills."

My ears must have rose up like a dog, "Like…" It was too funny, "Like a fish?" I held in a laugh.

She began to do the same, "Yeah. Pretty ironic that he became a fisherman isn't it?"

I nodded, "Very ironic."

We shared a laugh and her face was lit even prettier. She nodded again and began closing the door, "I'll see you at super."

The doors closed and again I was in the silence, but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

**Continuing….**

The first things that came off my body were the bloody and ripped vest and undershirt. I was so dirty, the shirt was literally sticking to me. The trousers were the last to go and I was vulnerable and completely in the buff. It was at this moment when I could see what everyone had been taking about. My arms were covered in dried blood that reeked of fish. My legs had dark brown splotches on them. That was from the dirty ocean water and sweat dried up. It was hard to believe I was even a woman by the stench. I didn't even want to guess how bad my privates smelled.

I quickly hopped in the tub fill with hot water, watching how quickly the dirt from my legs floated off me. The first thing I cleaned was my hair. It was filthy, flaky and smelled like I had sweated for weeks. I laid back, watching the unmanageable curls coil in the water and soak. Once I thought that was done, I lifted up back to sitting, letting the warm water roll down my hair and onto my back. I sponged the dirt from my arms and face off me. The dirt in my nails were gone, and my worn feet felt better than before. I let the now muggy water slosh around my legs as I laid back against the walls of the tub. It was so nice to finally have a hot bath to run my body through.

In this bliss, I let my eyes close, feeling the water run on and off me. My thoughts went back to Boston and the travel there; how Connor and I had passed suspicious eyes from us. I thought back to the first scrap and how off guard I was. I thought about Adams and our many searches to find him. I remember this stinging cut and how the solder slashed at me and actually hit. I should have been paying more attention.

Other thoughts arose in this peace and quiet. Connor saving me often, and his rage. He killed so brutally and so viciously! I recalled swimming in the harbor until I couldn't breathe anymore. I recalled going to destroy the tea and how Connor finally revealed me to Adams and Paul. That was madness. It was all madness.

Then….I remembered back at the tavern, the cold anger in Connor's face once he found out I was injured. I gripped my torso from the mere thought of it. _The man was a savage…._

However, there were a few pleasant moments between us that stood out among the numerous bad things. One was the mere concern in his face when he thought I was hurt. Another was….tossing me that damned handkerchief when I did actually get injured. Another pleasant thought…was when he threatened Adams and his men to hurt me…and his solemn promise to protect me. I remembered the two of us walking to griffin's Warf to destroy the tea, and how pretty the sky was.

I remember Connor giving me something to eat, even though he forgot to feed himself. I can also recall his kindness when he and I both could only stay in one room…and he offered the bed. Today…he made a friendship with me, and I will remember his fight to want me out of harms way.

And…..I remember his embrace, and his eyes…and his smell. All was very pleasant, and only made me realize how true of a friend Connor really was.

I opened my eyes at the realization, sighing a deep sigh. I watched the low steam from the water rise to me and the murky water warming my feet. But with those things, my mind never left Connor and all the things he did.

"What a guy."

**Continuing**

It was dinner time indeed. I had put on the clothes Hilary had provided for me. They weren't day clothes. It was simply a night gown. They felt so good on my body. My old ones were worn. They no longer felt soft.

The table was small; only had five chairs, which was enough for all of us to sit. I stood in the doorway of the dining room, and watched as Robert's children gathered among the table…just like a real family.

Robert wobbled in and stood ahead of me, "Ok lads, this here is Sofia. She's goin to be stayin wit us fo' a little bit. Make her feel welcome."

The tiny boys looked my way with snaggletooth smiles. They looked sweet.

"Sofia." He snapped me out of looking, "These rugrats are my boys. Harry and Shamus. They be the most mischievous little things runnin along the frontier." That answered my thoughts quickly.

"Well, that's good to know, I guess."

Robert simply smiled. Hilary came from the kitchen, carrying a big pot of something, placing it in the middle of the table. We didn't sit until she was properly at her seat, but after that, Robert signaled us to do so. It followed as this: The two boys sat next to each other on one side, Hilary and Robert on the other side, and I in the center at the end of the table. I suppose they did this with all their guests.

Hilary lifted from her seat and opened the lid to the pot. In it held a large source of meat, thickened broth, and vegetables. I could hear the loud crying of my stomach right now. It smelled so good. I even believe it read on my face because Robert had this perplexed look in his eye once he saw me.

"You alright lass?" I nodded, hoping the hunger didn't read so loudly, "It be stew. Is that fine?"

"Oh of course."

"Good. Jus wonderin is all. We ain't got much out here, but we do tha best we can."

My eyes never left the steaming pot, "Trust me, it is all fine."

"Well let us eat then." Hilary exclaimed.

About fifteen minutes had already passed by, and my plate had been filled twice. I was so hungry; I really hope it didn't shock them. However, that thought left because I witnessed the four of them, and how many times _they_ must have refilled their plates.

The boys were monsters at the table. I saw Harry go in for a fourth spoon full. And Shamus….smacked so loud, I could hear him swallow. It was adorable. Hilary was too busy snipping at the boys, warning them about their manners. And Robert…he encouraged the boys to be as noisy and as disorderly as they wished at the table, just to irritate Hilary. It was hilarious. They were they funniest family I have been around, but yet it brought a comfort to me. It was the fact that they were a true _family. _They weren't ashamed of each other, and they weren't separated by any force, whether it be because one had a killing skill, or whether one was a known killer against templars. All was simple with them, and it was why I wished my father and I were more like them.

"Sofia?" Hilary called, interrupting me. I looked up at her, blinking. "A little help settling this stupid debate?"

I looked around with confusion, "What debate?"

Robert laughed, putting down his spoon, "Hilary was jus wonderin if the boys were wrong for eatin so loud. Manners ain't too common about them."

"Well, manners aren't too common about you either, Robert." I slyly mumbled.

"Thank you!" Hilary exclaimed, "Finally someone who understands what I go through." I bit my lip, knowing that my comment wasn't supposed to be heard.

"Oh please, child. Ya go through wot every young woman goes through wit her dad. You're jus mad 'cause you gotta deal wit me _and_ tha boys."

"Actually…" I budded in, clearing my throat. Eager eyes from Hilary and Robert were on me now, "In my house…" I began, "Smacking earned me a pop to the wrist." I shrugged, "My father was very big on manners."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Thank you!"

Robert waved it off with a roll to his eyes, "Oh please. That's jus cause your father is a well known man bout these parts. He's got a big 'ol house up tha hill and tons 'o horses. Tha mans' even got a carriage. Of course he would be on ur ass if ya didn't 'ave manners." He pointed to himself, "Me on tha other hand ain't got no horses. I jus 'ave this little home with enough beds to lay each of my rugrats down."

I nodded at the realization, "You have a very good point."

Hilary's face went sour and wild, "No way!" She exclaimed, "At least with your father's teachings you could get good courting! A decent man would take your arm. But I have no options open to me. No man wants to speak with a country girl and her illiterate father."

"_You'd be surprised at my offers."_ I thought to myself.

"Child, please! You got tons of men lined up to be wit ya!" He exaggerated with his hands.

Hilary pounded her fist on the table, rising defensively in her seat, "I don't wanna marry some 'ol fisherman's son with buck teeth, papa."

"That ain't all that want ya, Hilary. There be rich men who would love to 'ave a sweet little blonde lass like ya."

"Where are they then?"

He shrugged wildly, "I dunno!" She rolled her eyes and drifted back down, "But they gotta be out there."

"Sure papa. Just like the many fish in the water."

"Ya got that right." He exclaimed.

"Trust me, those fisherman are better options then mine." I subtly told her.

Her eyes went back to being eager at me, "Oh really? Who are your choices?"

I was getting ready to say, but Robert loudly interrupted me, "The lads got her Hilary! She be in that native's care."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in a happier expression. My face, however, didn't read such happiness. In fact, I was trying to babble the simple words of 'no'.

"Connor's courting you!?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"You shudda saw them, Hilary!" He laughed, "The lad was so wrapped around her that she prolly couldn't breathe."

She began to laugh too, still wanting to know more by the expressions on her face. "I bet!" they both shared another laugh, "He's a big guy."

"But-" I tried.

"Connor's not a bad guy. He's quite pleasant in my view."

"Yea!" Robert blurted, bringing my attention to him, "He's quite dishy." He exclaimed, "I mean, I know ima man 'n all, but id fiddle that nugget anytime." He cleared his throat in the silence that was now present, "I mean…ya know…if I were a woman."

"Riiiiight papa."

Now my face was lighting up in smiles. I couldn't help it now….I laughed. I wanted to blurt out my 'No' about Connor, but these two were just too cute to get mad at.

"Oh come now, Hilary. Ya know I ain't that type of man."

"I know papa." Her eyes rolled, and she eyed her next spoon full of food, only to stop, "So anyway…." She rambled, "Like I said, Connor is not a bad guy. He speaks well, has very good manners, if I do say so myself, and is very handsome…." She hesitated, "How is that a bad courter."

I made a rough sigh before finally bringing the truth out, "He isn't courting me. He never was."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you go to Boston with him?" Her face was twisted in confusion.

I really didn't know how to answer that question, "Well, he..uh…"

"lass," Robert averted a more serious tone to Hilary, "That be business that ain't ur's."

She looked back down to her plate, guiltily, and let it go, "Oh, okay. Never mind then."

I let out a sigh of relief from that. Dodged a rifle blow.

"Anyway…" Robert began, "Eat up. Sofia and I are to return back to the dock tomorrow. It be best to get some sleep."

"She's not sleeping with the two monkeys over there, is she?" She pointed to the twins.

"God no! She'd never get any rest wit them boggling her."

"Yeah." She replied.

"She'll jus stay wit ya. You 'ave plenty room."

"Of course." She beamed, looking in my direction.

"Swell…" Was all I could bring out.

There was a brief silence in the air after that was settled. Then two little voices rose from it and made another laugh slip from me.

"Papa!" Harry blurted out with a rather mean mug on his face.

"Wot is it, lad?"

"Shamus put a boogie on me!"

"Good lord! Why can't you two just act normal for a moment!" Hilary hissed.

"They jus be lads, Hilary. Ya don't have to be so bossy."

"Papa!" She yelled.

And there it went. The four went on an argument bent that lasted another ten minutes.

**Continuing**

Hilary and I had finished eating and washed dishes. I was stuffed. I can't even recall the last time I was this full. She and I waited until all the men were tucked in their beds, then we went to her tiny little room, where one bed stood. She literally plopped on the bed first, then I took the action as a welcome, doing the same.

"Oh dear lord! A bed! A nice soft bed!" I couldn't help in exclaiming. The matt was so soft and cushy. The pillows were stuffed with feathers. It reminded me of the beds at my father's house, only hers seemed better for some reason.

She let out a giggle from my actions, flipping herself around with the back of her head against the pillow. I did the same, stretching as far as my limbs would let me.

"Ooooh yeah!" I grunted from the feeling, "This is great!"

She giggled again, "You don't sleep in a bed at the manor?" She asked curiously.

My eyes meet the ceiling after my limbs retracted, "I do when I go there. But it's been so long."

Her head leaned my way, "Really? Where do you stay."

"Away from here, that's for sure."

"Is that a bad thing?" Her voice grimaced.

"No, not really." I began, "I mean, compared to where I have been staying and here…this is really nice. It is so much better."

"Wow, that must be tough." She snickered.

My head leaned her way now, "Why is that?"

"_This _place is better than where you live? Must be horrible."

"You know, you put down this home, but you're actually really lucky to have it. You don't have to scrape for food or sell your clothing for money."

Her eyes went mortified, "Why in the hell would you stay in a place like that? Your father is wealthy."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, "It's a very long story."

"Well…" She began, "We got the time."

I shook again, "But I cannot tell you. It is a family issue."

"But why would Achilles send you to a place where you would have to struggle. That doesn't sound fair." She pried for more, but I couldn't give her more than necessary.

"He didn't send me there. I sent myself."

"Why?" She sounded shocked.

My eyes went back to the ceiling, "I told you, it's a family issue. Its our business."

"Oh." Was all she said before her head turned to the ceiling too. "Still, it must be nice being with Connor."

My eyes immediately rolled. I HAD to get off that topic. "You know, I wonder where your mother is in all this madness. Must be something being around men all day."

The room went an eerie quiet. I looked over to Hilary, who was deeply looking at the ceiling. She looked saddened which had me wonder if I had strucken a nerve.

"My mother is gone." She finally mumbled. My eyes squeezed shut from it, "She left us after the boys were born. I don't know whether she is alive or not. I just know I won't see her again."

"You shouldn't say such things?"

"But its true." Her voice rose in volume. "She's never coming back, and I have come to accept it." She sighed roughly. "What about your mother?"

I knew that question was coming, but until now, I have always felt I needed to hide it. However, Hilary didn't give the vibe of a traitor. Perhaps…

"Same." I finally admitted, feeling a certain weight rising off me.

"She left?" She asked, curious.

I shook my head, "No. She's dead."

Her face grimaced again, "How?"

"She was shot in the head."

"Oh God." She murmured, "By who?"

"An evil man. A very, very evil man."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry to hear that."

I simply waved it off, "She's been gone a while."

"Still…" She trailed off for a second, "That's still sad to hear."

"I suppose." I huffed, lazily. In a sudden, Hilary perked up, leaning against her elbows with her eyes down on me. I turned my head to her, a bit confused by her new attitude. "What?"

"My mother was tall, had deep brown hair like good soil, and she had green eyes. That's why I have green eyes. She was funny, and smart. She was very pretty…." She beamed, "What was your mother like?"

"Oh..uh…" Until now, nobody has ever asked me about her. Not even papa spoke of her that much. Perhaps it gave him pain to think of it. But still, this was a first for me. I really didn't know what to say. "Well…" I tried anyway, "My mother-she was…" I tried again, "To be frank, she was a mutt."

"Really? What was she mixed with?" She asked, eagerly.

"Well…I know it was some sort of tribe."

"You mean like a native tribe?"

"No. Not quite. It was more of an island tribe."

"Oh wow." She beamed, "What else?"

"She was also French. Her father was French."

"So she was a mixed blood of French and Caribbean? That sounds lovely."

"Oh it was. She was very pretty. She was tiny with thick long and curly hair. I guess that's where all my hair came from." I continued, deep in my memories, "She was a beautiful shade of brown…being in the island sun. And, she had an amazing smile…" I began to trail off in my thoughts.

"She surely did sound pretty. You must look like her?"

I nodded, "I suppose. I don't really look much like my father."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have some things. I mean, he is your father after all."

I looked her way, "Yeah. You're right about that."

"I look nothing like papa…but I do crack on his attitude quite a bit. That explains the arguing."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess that is where I fall in with my father too. I have his personality and that includes all the stubborn habits he carries. I do know that when he was my age, he admitted to be worse."

She smiled, "I believe it."

Hilary flopped back doing on her back, staring at the ceiling again. She let out a small sigh, embracing the quiet. I did the same, laying still in those short moments between us.

"Sofia?" She murmured.

"Hmm?"

She seemed to hesitate before speaking, "I was wondering…if Connor isn't courting you…what is he to you?"

I took a rough sigh knowing it would have been brought back up eventually, "He's just a friend."

"Just?" She seemed not to believe me, "A good man like that?"

"I don't really know that he is what you say." I admitted coldly.

"He is, Sofia!" She got defensive, "He is a very good man. He's done tons of good things for this homestead. I thought you would have known."

"No." I stated calmly, "I didn't know. I have only known him for some days."

"Well take it from me…" She began, "You can trust him." She began to snicker.

"What now?" I asked irritated.

"I was just thinking that you better grab him before someone else does. I wouldn't want that out of my grip."

"I have said this before, Hilary. Connor and I aren't that way. He doesn't think of me in that way."

"But do you?" She asked, turning her head my way.

"No. I hardly know him."

She snorted, "Please. That wouldn't stop me. If he were the right guy, I'd get him."

"Well, why don't you have him then?" I hissed.

She shrugged against the matt, "I would. Except I'm too young. And plus, it is already obvious that he has someone in mind….by the way papa described it anyway."

My eyes seemed to twitch, but I didn't understand why. All I wanted to know now was… "Whom is he thinking of courting?" Now I was the one eager to know.

She shrugged again, "Does it matter? You don't care for him in that way."

I was taken aback, "I-I just wanted to know is all."

She sighed, "Well, to put it in the air, I'm not sure who the girl is, or if Connor is even thinking of it. I mean…it was papa who brought it up. The man is never right."

A strange sort of relief blew through my mind, "oh." I huffed and relaxed.

"Besides," She started again, "Connor's probably too busy for a woman right now."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, "Probably."

_**A/N: Thanks to all who read. I will post another chapter soon….hopefully. Any mistakes, I do apologize for. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sofia**_

The sun rose from the small windows of Hilary's room, waking me from my sleep. It had been a while since I awoke from a natural cause like that. It was nice for once. I decided to sit up and look around. The room didn't change from the new light. It was still dark in wood and tiny. Hilary was lying on her side, heavily breathing but not snoring. I just had to laugh from the noises she made.

And the best part of it all was that I was OKAY! No marks, no bruises. I was fed, clothed and clean. Connor was right. Nothing bad happened last night like I was worried about. It was in the world's good graces. Thank goodness!

"Sofia!" That had to be Robert screaming out. I rustled out the bed, messily getting to the door, "We are leavin bout ten minutes! Get ready!"

My eyes rolled. Of course he would give me no time to handle any of my business. "Alright." Was all I could force out without sounding crazy.

Hilary had left me a dark forest green day dress on a rocking chair by her door. I had put it on, watching how she stirred in her waking, sitting up with confused and blinking eyes.

"Mornin." She yawned. I was still fastening the buttons in the front.

"Good morning to you as well." I smiled back. She rustled around and out the bed, stretching as soon as her feet hit the cool wood floor. I looked back, witnessing the morning crazed hairs toppled on her head. After she lazily walked to the door, My eyes rolled back down to the rocking chair. She came back in, snatching that item I was eyeing and tossed it on the bed near me. My eyes scrunched from it. It was a white bonnet. "I don't have to wear that do I?" I asked, grimacing.

She waved the question off, "Nah. I just put it with the clothes for you. I never know what women like to wear with their dresses."

I shrugged, "All my hair can't fit in a bonnet."

"I could see that." She smirked, "It was just a thought." She lazily walked to her bed and sat on its edge with a slouch.

"Do you wear them?" I asked, looking along the floor for my boots.

"Nope." She chirped sleepily, "I hate the way they hide my face. Men won't wanna look at me if I'm hidden."

I looked back, giving her a twisted look, "Don't be too sure about that."

"Why?"

I sat down next to her, still aggravated about my missing boots, "Men are fascinated with a mystery. If you are hidden, they want to explore."

Her eyes widened at the new opinion, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She huffed. "I never thought of it that way."

"Sometimes it's better to get a second opinion."

She snorted, "Yeah. But, you should take the same advise."

I was taken a back, "Why is that?" I sneered.

She shrugged, "Just sayin. No need to heat up."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. After that she took it upon herself to study me while I was in the search for my shoes.

"What are you looking for?"

I continued to look around more, "I was wearing some leather boots yesterday….and I can't seem to find them."

"Oh!" She busted, "You mean those brown ones from the outhouse?" I nodded in respond, "Yeah, I put them out on the porch. I thought they belonged to a man."

"Oh…." I hesitated.

"I mean…they're out there if you need. I just thought you would have worn some other type of shoes." She rambled, "Why do you wear those boots anyway?"

I shrugged, getting back up, "They were given to me…_by my father who was an assassin of the Brotherhood." _I cleared my throat, "They were specially designed for my feet by a really good shoemaker."

"Oh…." She murmured. "Must be comfy?"

I nodded, "They are very nice."

I went outside to the porch, grabbing my boots once I saw them. Robert was already outside, putting out a long flaming fire from last night. The sun was out more now, giving the chilly air more of a heated feeling. The fisherman looked my way, beginning to smile. I didn't understand why however.

"Ya look lovely lass!" He rattled out, "Ya clean up well."

A smile had slipped from my face unconscientiously. I couldn't help it. My face went into a flush. "Thanks."

He rustled about, backing away toward the forest path, "Well, don't jus stand thar. Lets go."

I made no attempt to argue back, doing what he said. For some strange reason, I was actually kind of chipper to go to the docks today. I couldn't explain why or anything. I just was. Maybe it was because I actually could go and learn how to fish for myself? Or maybe it was the fact that I knew I had a friend to stay with. Or…..

"The lad should be there waitin on our molasses asses to return. I hope he ain't been waitin too long."

"_Connor…."_

That couldn't have been why I was so happy. But then again, it could have been. Connor did say I would see him today, and now that I thought about it, he was the only reason I was going to the docks. It scared me, however, because the man had given me an embrace I wanted, yet didn't even look at me afterward.

"Strange as this sounds, lass," Robert began, leading the way through the trees ahead of me, "I'm kinda glad tha boy brought ya to my care. Hilary don't get many friend round these parts. Its nice to see her smile more."

My eyes widened at the back of his head from the confession. I haden't known all of that. I just knew she missed having some lady to be around. I didn't know she wasn't as happy as she seemed. "Im.." I stumbled, "I'm glad to be of some help."

"Of course." Robert bursted, "And ya no, wit ur company, she may be able to find 'erself a man. I'm sure ya can teach her a couple things?"

"Me!?" I blurted almost too surprisingly.

"Wots wrong wit that notion?" His head turned back around. I shook mine almost instantly, hoping it wasn't offensive.

"Nothing. It's just…my way with men isn't exactly the best."

His head turned back, "Well ya got a friend like Connor around. If ya can do that, I ain't complainin on how you help Hilary. I jus want her to 'ave options that be honorable."

I could understand that well. "Well…." I began, making decisions as best as I could, "I guess I could show her a thing or two, but I'm not making any promises." I warned.

He snorted, "I ain't carin bout that lass. I's just glad you agreed." His feet crunched against the broken branches on the dirt.

"Oh and just so you know…Connor and I-"

"You ain't gotta say nothing, lass. I kno." He finalized. It brought a relief to my mind quickly, allowing me to relax. But I knew once I even saw Connor, I would stiffen. I was just enjoying what I could muster as of now.

"One more thing, Robert?"

"Hmmm?" He sang.

"Glad you're not drunk anymore. That was a strange force to deal with." I smiled. He waved that off too.

"Don't ya worry bout that, love. I'll be drunk again by nightfall."

Now my face grimaced.

**Continuing…..**

Robert and I finally made it out the forest path and could see the dock ahead. However, my heart pounded in flutters when we got there. Connor was leaning on the post where the boats docked. I felt a slimy lump form in my throat the instant I saw him. His eyes were ahead, but not looking at us. Robert ventured forward, but I didn't want to move from my spot.

"Ahoy there lad!" Robert's loud mouth beamed. "Me and Sofia have made it safely.

Great! Wouldn't it have been nice if he hadn't announced me too? Connors eyes went to us then he stopped leaning. I slowly followed behind Robert now, seeing no point in running. We got closer to the point where Connor could shake Roberts hand tightly.

"Tha hell of a grip, boy!" He exclaimed. "Its too much fo' me."

I tried to be as invisible as possible, but once I saw Connor looking in my direction, I knew I couldn't hide away. Robert looked back and scooted over loudly, almost signifying that I was indeed there. There, I could really feel Connor's eyes on me.

"I'll jus be given you two a moment." Robert slickly grinning, marching his heavy way to the tiny boat.

I slowly and fearfully averted my eyes upward. I caught Connor's eyes to mine in that same little second. It made me look off, because I couldn't handle the gentle look he gave.

"You look very nice today." He spoke, bringing the blush back to me.

In reaction, however dumb it was, I extended a hand….as if he were going to shake it. He simply looked at it, seeming confused as to why I even did it.

"what is this?" He asked, offended.

"A handshake."

"Was a hug too personal for you?" His soft voice broke me. My mouth opened to speak but closed right after.

"No…" I mumbled

"I will not do it again if you wish it so."

"No Connor. It was fine…" I stumbled. His brow furrowed, "Better than fine." I huffed.

"I am glad to hear it."

Right after, his arms widened and this time, I was aware of it. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him in this hug. It was softer this time, more durable and let me breathe. I liked it very much. I loved it yesterday, but today just made it better. After he let me go, our eyes met again. I was smiling and he seemed comforted by the reaction. I guess it was better than the reaction I gave him yesterday.

"Are ya two bunnies dun yet!"

Connor's eyes averted Roberts way with irritants, "We are now." He finalized.

"Well gud cause I's got another letter from Achilles to the lass." He waved it about in his hand. My eyes now were widened. I looked to Connor whose brows were raised at my direction.

"When?" I asked him.

Robert answered instead, "Don't ya worry lass. He jus gave it to me. The boy's been the barer of the letters since tha old man can't do no more."

"is that true?" I asked, bringing my eyes back to Connor.

"Only if you are not angry with me."

I shrugged, "No. I knew he would probably ask someone else to do it eventually. He's old indeed."

"Well ain't ya gonna read it?" Robert shouted.

I took that as a signal to approach him. I took the letter from his giant hands and opened it. He and Connor stood over me, watching ever so carefully at my reading.

"Gon then. Read it aloud." Robert exclaimed.

I studied the well written penmanship and began,

"Dear my darling Sofia,

I know you must be away from where you are staying now , so you might not be able to read my message right away. However, I decided to write early because that is what and old man does when he misses his child. Anyway, I hope all is well. I will be in the market in a day or so to see that you have returned safely…..I also…." My words stopped from there because what came next was not for the two men at my back to hear.

"What is it?"

"why's ya stop reading?"

They both hissed from my silent voice and my focused eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Wot tha bullocks did Achilles say?"

_I also hope you are being courted soon. I cannot stress the true meanings of love with someone who is of great meaning to you. We have had this discussion before. I did not want to bring it up in person because you might have spun a pointless fight with me, like you did the time before. I just want to see you happy. An old man like myself cannot hope to live another twenty years. You are a beautiful young woman. It would do you some honorable good to settle down. No more running around the markets and wielding the weapons I gave to you. You deserve better. I look at you and see promise, but I also see mistakes. You do not dress properly for who you are. I have connections that would buy you the bests of silks and cottons, but you continue to turn them away. This is not what I want. If only you would allow me to settle you in a nice cottage….or if you would have allowed me to keep you here at the manor…things would have been simpler and more appropriate for you, MY daughter. I did not endure countless years in the Brotherhood for my children to struggle._

_Papa_

My teeth clinched together as I read and gripped the last few words of this letter. This is why I left him. He continued to force me in adulthood, introducing to man after man. None of whom I loved, or even liked. I know he meant well, but I couldn't continue to live like that. I wanted to find my own love. I wanted to fall deeply with a man _I _actually chose and committed to_. _It would be nice to fall for one at nobodies hands but my own. I love papa, I really do, but I just cannot go through the constant pushing of men upon me.

"Sofia?" I heard Connor's raspy voice call out.

I gently folded the letter, wanting to ball it up, no doubt. I bent down and stuffed it in my boot, not worried at all about the view the two must have gotten. After that, I turned to them, not looking at Connor in particular.

"Wot he say lass?"

I shook my head, "Nothing really."

"Then could you tell us what was said?" Connor asked.

I shook again, "It's a bit personal. I'd rather not have that issue upon you two."

"did he hurt you?" Connor was concerned.

"No. just some old stuff being brought up. It's no biggie."

"Are you sure?"He countered at bit too aggressively.

"Yes." Was all I could say. "Lets just forget it all, and go on with our day."

He stood there, a little stiffly, but nodded none-the-less. My eyes then trailed toward the woods in reaction to the silence at hand.

"Sooooo" The fisherman began, "Wots on the agenda fo' today?"

Connor seemed to lighten up in the mood. I was just glad the tension was gone from me. "The three of us are going hunting." He smoothly stated, inching toward the path of the woods.

"What!?" Both Robert and I exclaimed.

"The three of us knows who needs to learn and who does not. I know that the both of you need to learn to catch game for yourself, just in case I were not here when you need it."

"Tha hell is on ur brain, lad! I ain't no huntin man. I's be a fisherman." Robert blerted.

"Connor.." I began, "I have never killed a wild animal before!"

"Well today will be the day the both of you start."

"Wot bout the docks?"

"It will all be fine. You do not need to be here at present."

**Conitnuing….**

Connor led Robert and I about a few meters deep within the forest. I was already feeling the pained cut of mine, but again, I have never clung to another man so much. I didn't know a thing about hunting. I have never even seen an animal being killed. I even avoid looking at the dead meat in the market. Connor was just so sure of himself and all his skills. Robert seemed not to like this new idea of hunting, so he ended up staying close to me instead of the native.

It was chilly today, not like when in Boston. The wind picked up around us and the coolness of it relieved my nervousness. Connor remained in the lead of us, and I constantly wondered if a dress was appropriate for hunting.

"One question?" I rose from the silence. Connor stopped and turned my way.

"What is it?"

"Will there be a lot of blood? I mean, I am wearing a dress."

Connor's mouth opened to speak but got cut off by the loud fisherman, "Hilary's got tons of clothes. Don't ya worry bout that."

Great. My eyes rolled from it as well.

"To answer your question, Sofia," Connor spoke, "If you kill cleanly and swiftly, little blood will be spilled."

"In other words, lass. Ya gonna git dirty."

My eyes glared at the man, "That means you will too, old man!" I hissed.

"Oh no! I ain't even touchin them beasts. I's jus let ya do that."

"You will both do it." Connor crashed in, "I did not bring the two of you up here to debate it."

"Connor you know he's not going to do it."

"As long as he at least kills one and skins it, the lesson will be justified." He walked off, daring us not to follow.

"No he wont!" I hissed under my breath, following with stomps.

A few minutes of walking later, and Connor had halted us by a near bolder.

"Wait." He quietly demanded the both of us.

"Wot now lad?"

Connor turned, shushing us with a finger to his lips. He then crouched down and sprinted into a nearby shrub. He began to peak from the leaves at something beyond him that we couldn't see. Soon after, We could see him signaling us with his fingers to come forward, but we had to do it quietly. I went first, trying my hardest to tiptoe into the shrub with him. He didn't look back, but I could tell he would have snapped at me if I were to make noise. Next was Roberts turn, but the man didn't seem to enthused about crawling into a bush.

"I ain't getting in those-"

"Robert!" Connor hissed in hushed tones, startling the old man into doing what he asked.

Robert made a huff, crouching down the best he could and made his way to us, "Oh…" He complained, "My knees ain't gonna forgive me after this."

Connor gave him a scowl, hushing him right there. Once all was settled, the Robert and I took a look ahead of us at what Connor was probably looking at. The animal ahead was a deer. My gut dropped from the thought of having to kill it. Connor slipped away, ordering us to stay still. We watched as he snuck out the shrubs and silently inched his way toward the bolder at our side. Once he was upon it, he climbed up it, effortlessly, but stayed on the edges.

"Tha lad 'as gone bonkers." Robert whispered in his viewing.

The next viewing was what almost drove me crazy, but not in the way one would think. Connor was indeed a savage in ways that would never make sense to any person unless they knew of a killer's ways. He crawled up the bolder like a cat would do, or in this case a lion, stalking up to his pray in pursuit of blood. What drove my heart into pounding mode was the way his body moved and how precise he was. He was like an animal. So focused. He got to the end of the bolder and eyed the deer, who in turn had no idea he was there. It was simply smelling the dirt. We watched as he readied himself, popping up the hidden blades within his sleeves.

"Shit. He's gonna pounce." Robert exclaimed in hushed tones.

Connor caught onto his target closely, gripping the weapons, then…leapt off the bolder, coming in a loud pounding with the deer. The animal let out a loud bark that echoed to us in the shrubs. That leap was flawless and smooth. It made me look at the man in a whole different light. He. Was. A. killer. No doubt about it.

After he had killed the animal, Robert and I popped up from the shrubs and hurriedly made our way to Connor. He had blood on his palm and blades, but he wasn't too worried about that in my opinion.

"That 'ad ta be one o' tha most amazing things I've seen!" Robert was ecstatic, "Wot a kill! I can't even catch my fish that skillfully."

Connor seemed out of breath, but happy none-the-less. "It is what must be done at times if you want to catch them." He huffed.

"But we aren't going to have to do what you did, are we?" I asked, hoping the answer was what I wanted.

"The lass is right. I ain't jumpin from no rock. I might not even land on my feet as ya did thar. My ass be more like it!"

"But you need to learn how to catch these animals." Connor was a bit insulted.

"Well, let us start slow. We ain't got talent like that." Robert vouched, making Connor do a silent nod to the head.

The assassin brought us to a more quieter and less risky area of the forest. There was a bit of high green grass there, and of course the usual shrubs. There were no boulders though, which made me happier.

"Here." Connor reached into a pocket and grabbed a handful of something. I let out my hand so he could hand it to me. He filled my hand with a crumbly like substance that leaked out of the tininess of my palms. My face grimaced for a moment and then I looked at what it was. They were brown sticky bits of something and held a smell I was familiar with.

"What's this?" I tried not to sound rude.

"Bait." Connor stated simply.

"Wot tha hell is the lass supposed to do wit that?"

Connor ignored the rude manners and reached back in his jacket for something else. "You will use the bait to lure the game." the next item was pulled out, "Then you will place this snare where the bait is." He stated simply, "It will kill the animal so that you will not have to work as hard." He gave the device to Robert who only studied it like it was foreign material. "After you have done that, meet me back at the boulder."

Robert and I eyed each other strangely while Connor ventured another way. We stood there in confusion, wondering what was supposed to happen and how it was to be managed.

"I…guess I'll toss the bait on the ground?" I questioned. Robert shrugged in response.

"Yeah. Ya do that an I's be plantin this device wit it."

We guessed it would work that way. So, I scattered the brown bits of dried meat on the ground, and Robert planted the device where the bait laid. After that we began to notice animals coming our way. Their noses were amazing.

"Wot do we do?"

"I don't know?"

A rather large animal was coming our way. I believed it was another deer. "Are ya gonna kill it?" Robert hissed, nudging me harshly.

"No way!" I bit back, rubbing his heavy push.

"Well I say we git goin back to tha lad, eh?"

I agreed without complaint, hopping away toward our first destination. Of course Connor was waiting, leaning on the boulder once we approached him.

"Done?" He asked. I nodded in response for the both of us. "Easy was it not."

"It was okay. Started to see animals approach us, though."

"That is what is supposed to happen. Do not worry about that." He waved it off, "Now I will show you how to hunt smaller animals." He finalized, earning a big roll to the eyes by me.

"Fuck." Robert mumbled. I heard it, feeling the same way.

I looked off to the side of the boulder, noticing the dead deer was still in place. So, I just had to ask, "We don't just leave the animals dead in the ground, do we."

"No." Connor stated, "We skin them. I will be showing you that after you have caught smaller game."

"We gotta skin them?" Robert hissed.

"How else will you eat them?" I countered back. "You like hairy stew?"

He gave me a questioning look, "Course not, lass."

"Enough." Connor interrupted, "Walk a few feet forward so we can find smaller game, please."

**Continuing…..**

Some more minutes had gone by. We had ventured to another plain part of the forest. More trees had scattered along our path. There weren't boulders, but there were dead leaves all over the ground. Connor was investigating the small patches of grass along the dirt, placing his fingers on a paw print and sniffing it. It was rather bizarre, and earned him some looks from us, but it was the way he knew how to do it. He was a great hunter, so I made no complaints.

In seconds, Connor turned around to us after standing, "There are tons of rabbits who swarm around this little area. They often burrow and rest near the leaves. If you wait in the higher grass, you may be able to spot one coming this way." My eyes wondered around. Of course I was confused from his explanation. He looked at me. "Let us start with you, Sofia."

I pointed to myself, "Me? Why me first?"

"Ladies first." Robert snickered. That earned him a look from me.

I took my standings into the higher grass near the small leaves ahead. Connor and Robert were crouching behind me, but I was purposely not given anymore explanations on what to do after I saw the animal. I was simply to go with my gut. All Connor told me at this point was to stay still until the rabbit was spotted. He gave me a small blade he uses for killing and then let me alone. We were sitting there for about ten long minutes. At this point I was wondering if any animal would pass by. I wanted to quit, to be honest. I could tell my restlessness by the quivering in my legs. Crouching for ten minutes was not exactly a comfortable thing.

"Are you alright?" I heard the low voice of Connor behind me.

"Better than ever, why?"

He was quite just for a moment. I guess he was pondering? "Your legs are shaking."

That's what it was! "Oh, I'm fine. Its not the greatest thing sitting like this." I admitted.

"Well try to get used to it. An assassin is it be in more uncomfortable situation."

I flinched at that words. As did Robert, "The lass is an assassin!?" He barked. I could hear the faint groaning of Connor, "Why don't ya tell me that stuff early?"

"I'm not an assassin, Robert." I had to set the record straight.

"But tha lad jus said-"

"She is not an assassin." Connor set it straight.

"You blokes are tearin mi brain ta bits! You jus said she was!"

I decided to ignore it. If Connor was going to put up with Robert, then I was going to let him. I could even hear the faint argumentation from them. Thank goodness I stopped too.

"A rabbit." I mumbled. The boys couldn't hear me. The animal was sniffing the area, being as quiet as possible. I took the chance and started crawling out the grass. Its little back was turned, so I knew it couldn't see me. I tried to imitate the predator like ways of Connor, slowly putting one foot in front of the other as silently as I could.

The rabbit was out of it. It couldn't even see me. I was inching closer and closer. I held the blade still in my hands. My heart started pounding because I was so close to it. I could strike right now. I could rip it apart right this minute. So…..I lashed at it, screeching some sort of battle cry after I felt my blade go into its helpless back. What a rush!

"You did it!" Connor exclaimed from the grass. I guess he had stopped his pointless banter with Robert. I stood straight, smiling to my surprise.

"I guess I did."

"And it was clean." He stated more, getting up from the grass to see my work. I examined it with it, quite proud if I did say so myself. He squatted down next to the dead game, and signaled me to come down too. "Now we will skin it." He stated.

My face grimaced. I knew it was coming. "Great." I groaned.

"It will not be as bad as you may be thinking it." He scooted to me, reaching for my knife gripping hand, "Come here." He grabbed me and pulled me right over the dead animal. He gripped my hand with the blade and pulled it down on the animal. "When you skin it, come down sharp and hard. If you move too slow the skin will not break."

"But I've never skinned before."

"It does not matter. Just do as I ask. It will turn out fine."

He seemed to position my arms where they needed to be. He demonstrated first, showing the movement of pulling down hard with the blade. I tried to mimic it, but once the blade came down on the skin, it was hard to pull it back against it.

"Harder." He demanded softly. I did, slowly seeing the blade make its way along it. It was tough. I had to admit. "It takes practice."

"I see." The blade continued to slide over and I could see the gushing of the animals blood with every slide. It mortified me, but I didn't let it show. It took a while to rip the hide from the animal's flesh, and to get the meat off the bones. But it happened. My hands were filthy, bloody and chunky from the meat. The sleeves from the dress were now covered in the mess, but Connor had showed me what to do. We cut the meat, separated what we needed for tonight's meal, and tied it to skewers so that we could wrap rope around it. The bones we left on the ground.

"This is beyond nasty." I groaned. Connor was busy wrapping some meat inside the hide.

"It is called surviving."

I gave him a look, "I know that, Connor. I just meant my hands." I rose them, wiggling my fingers in his view.

"That does not matter. You can go wash them in the pond."

"I will." I didn't hesitate to say, "After we finish here."

"Then I will help Robert."

"No! I aint doin that crap." He exclaimed from behind us. The whole time I was skinning the rabbit, he was practically gagging while he stood back and watched. He saw how messy it was and I guess gave up.

"You need to learn, Robert."

"Why's I gotta do it? Ya got Sofia to learn. Git Hilary to do it, and I ain't gotta worry."

"A man should know how!" I hissed.

"I ain't no hunter, lass. I be a fisherman. I catch fish fo' cryin out loud!"

"And you will learn how to hunt." Connor finalized giving him a perplexed look.

I blocked the rest out of my mind, standing up with the sources of meat wrapped in my hand. I saw that the pond was only meters away now, so I decided to go ahead and wash my hands. Connor eyed me the entire time I was getting up.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

I had already begun to walk off, "No. You go ahead and teach Robert. I will be at the water." I didn't even turn back to look at him, But I knew he probably wanted to keep an eye on me.

Once I had made it to the water, I placed the meat down next to me and relaxed on my knees. I dipped my hands in the water, watching the blood already float away. I scrubbed my hands together, satisfied that it was easier to come off then I expected.

**Continuing…..**

I was starting to take back what I had thought before. Blood was ridiculously hard to get from under your finger nails. I had been scrubbing for almost ten minutes. The water was so cold my hand were beginning to suffer for it. I mean, it was December.

I could steadily hear the two men back in the woods hunting and skinning. Actually, the hunting had already ended. I believe Robert was now at the skinning part. I knew this because I would constantly hear him yelling obscenities from the blood and mess. I laughed every time.

"Ah, Bloody Hell lad!" His voice echoed from the distance. "Tha damn rodent squirted it's dirty blood on mi vest!"

I knew the feeling. I was still trying to get the blood from my sleeves. About five more minutes later, and I could hear the footsteps of the two coming my way and closer.

"Vicious beasts." Robert hissed, "I ain't squeezin guts no more."

"At least now you can hunt for yourself."

"Yea, sure. I still aint doin it tho."

Robert got next to me, plopped his kill down and messily sat down to wash his hands. I was about done. Blood just took longer to clean. I think that is why Connor wore leather gloves. On my right, Connor sat next to me, sitting Indian style and calmly. He dipped his fingers in the water, but his hands weren't nearly as dirty as mine were.

"You both did well. You learned faster than my friend back in my village."

"Yes, well I only try. I guess I needed it." I wasn't looking at him on purpose.

"It will only help you in the future."

At that, the air went still and quiet except for the loud sloshing from Robert. Connor had went stiff at my side and it made it harder for me to remain calm. After yesterday, I don't know if I can _just_ be calm around him. I have so many things running through my brain as he is just sitting here. My heart is pounding, my lungs seem ready to collapse because I feel I can't breathe around him. I DON'T GET IT! I don't get why I feel like this now, all of a sudden. It bothered me.

"So…." I had to say something to get rid of this tension, "You went back to papa yesterday. How was he?"

"He was the same as before." He stated calmly, "He was resting by the view of the manor when I got to him."

"What about what happened in Boston? Did he have any words about that?"

Connor's face seemed pained at the moment. He shifted on the ground, moving one leg up, "He thinks that me not killing Johnson will cause other problems in the future."

I shrugged, "Well…yes." I agreed, earning an irritated look from Connor, "Johnson is a thief, Connor. I think he may have other tricks up his sleeve."

"But we destroyed the tea. All his profits are gone now. He could not possibly buy out my people's land."

"Well…" I struggled, "We shall see. Only time-"

"Will tell." He finished it rudely, "He said that too." He huffed, "You are your father's daughter."

"What do you expect? I act just like the man! Yet you never noticed?"

"I notice now. I could not find the similarities before."

I looked away, getting aggravated as well. "I just wish sometimes he and I weren't always alike…"

That also earned me a look from him, but it was one of concern. "What did the letter say?" He finally asked.

I looked his way, almost appalled by it, "Nothing. Family issues you don't have to worry about."

"Sofia? I know you and I have not known each other for very long, but you can tell me what it is that bothers you."

"I…I can't."

"He hurt you in that letter. I can read it on your face."

I shrugged, "He didn't really _hurt _me. He just said some things that…." I searched for the words, "Irritated me."

"What were they?"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh attached, "Connor-"

"Sofia…" He placed a wet hand on mine, making me look at him with confusion. My mouth opened but then closed, "Please." He sighed back.

I bit my lip, thinking deeply about my choices, "I…" I began, Then huffed a sigh, giving in, "He was just saying…how he was disappointed in me for not making better choices. He wants me to live better. Just like how you are doing me, he wants the same." I purposely left out the courting part because I personally felt that it wasn't Connor's burden.

"Oh…" was all he could come out with. "It would be better if he only knew."

I nodded, "I know. But we must keep it quiet."

"I know."

I shrugged the silence away, "Anyway…he's going to the market to see me tomorrow." I chimed to blur the awkwardness. His eyes caught to mine instantly.

Robert shook his hands wildly to rid of the water, interrupting our conversation. Connor's eyes went to him automatically. He was irritated.

"Are we gonna be cookin tha game we caught, lad?"

"Of course. I would expect it." Connor's brows furrowed in confusion.

Robert shook his head, "No, I mean today? I could have Hilary cook it if you'd come over fo' dinner."

Connor's face seemed to Grimace, "I do not think that would be appr-"

"Aww come-on! Ya got ta git with tha program. I would very much like it if you came over. My thanks to you." Robert vouched.

Connor's face seemed pained, but it softened never-the-less after a few seconds of thought.

"Yes, Connor. It would be a great pleasure if you did. You'd see the home I was put into." I added. His eyes bounced from mine to Robert's, still thinking a little more.

"I do not want to impose."

"Please," I snorted, "Its no imposition. It would be nice to have you around for dinner. After what Robert and his daughter put me through last night, it would be a great relief with you there."

"They harmed you?" He hissed, making the listening eyes of Robert widen in mortification. I shook my head quickly.

"No! No! They didn't. Don't worry."

His eyes softened. "Good."

"I meant that in a more comical way."

"Comical?" He questioned.

"Yeah. They were funny. I thought if you were there, you'd get a laugh at it too…"

Now his face went into a furrow. It was clear that the man had never really laughed before. It was obvious that humor wasn't known in his vocabulary.

"Jus come fo' dinner lad!" Robert blerted. I nodded to enhance the answer. Connor only could look to me however, still questioning.

"What about tomorrow? I still will be needing to come by so that Sofia could get to the market on time."

"You're just staying for dinner, Connor. You will not be out here late. You can just go back to the manor after you eat."

"You do not need me to stand watch?" He questioned lightly. My brow furrowed as my eyes went to that of Roberts. He was just as confused as I was.

"No…" I shook my head, "Why would you have to do that? It's just dinner."

"I just thought-"

"Lad," Robert interrupted, "Jus come ta dinner. You ain't gotta guard us tonight. All we want ya ta do is relax and eat. No ropes attached."

His brow raised in contemplation, "None?"

"None. Just you. Nothing else." I added.

He pondered at us for those seconds, making me a bit nervous in the run of it. It really wasn't that serious. However, he finally smoothed off at the face and shrugged.

"I would be honored to come to dinner." He finally stated.

"GUD!" Robert exclaimed, rustling up from the ground, "Then we should probably git goin soon. Wanna give Hill a jump start on tha meat."

Connor and I began to stand, "What about the docks? Are you not needed here?"

Robert waved it off, "Naw! I's only be here fo' Achilles an tha fish. Since the letter had been brought by you, lad, personally to the person of its intend, I ain't gotta be here like I be on regular." He simplified. However my face was just as confused as ever.

"I didn't understand a single word you just said." But right after I had stated that, a harsh nudge came to my back. I knew it was Connor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks **_**Alex**_** for commenting. Sorry about the long wait. The next post will come sooner. This one is not going to be that great and probably has tons of errors. Note: Robert is supposed to talk that way. **

**I will make the next post better, maybe longer and juicier. THNX!**

**Continuing….**

We arrived back to Robert's home later. I was so glad it was still daylight out. I could actually see what the cottage looked like in light. It was even nicer than before. Connor stood at my back the entire time, and Robert at my front. I felt like a sandwich. The only problem was that the two pieces of bread at the end where different and I was the uneven meat!

"HILARY!" Robert bursted out in his raspy lungs. Connor's face grimaced from the yelling and my face probably read the same. I almost dropped the meat I was carrying. "We got compny! Git out here now!" The shouting continued.

The low scruffles of feet began to unfold outside. Hilary was out on the patio in seconds, along with the two twin boys.

I looked at Hilary, who in turn had an irritation on her face like always when it came to her father. She was wearing a pale blue dress today with a wooly shall tied at her chest and around her shoulders. She looked really nice. Her hair was tied back loosely and her skin glowed in this new light. She was prettier than yesterday. I had to look back at Connor, just to see if he could have been looking at her in a way I might have. My chest froze in thumps at the fear if he were looking.

I shouldn't have looked in my curiosity! What I found was much worse than him gawking at the pretty blond ahead. He was looking at me. It wasn't the normal irritated look either. It was the look of dumb, as if he were staring for a long time and finally got caught. He was staring at me!

His eyes began to blink then trailed off almost the instant I looked back, "Sorry." He mumbled but my heart was already pounding. I could have sworn he would have been looking at Hilary. All I could do, however, was ignore it and turn away. I had to rid of the feeling I had pounding in my chest.

The sun had finally begun to go down and the food we had caught was being cooked in a big rusty pot in the fire. I cut up the vegetables and Hilary boiled the water for the broth. Connor did everything else. When it came to the meat, nobody touched it but him. I didn't blame them or myself for that.

I had took the time in which the meal was cooking to relax myself. I washed up from the blood and gunk that might have still been on my sleeves and in my nails from hunting earlier. Hilary was sitting in the living room across from Connor on the sofa. They were playing a board game when I walked in. Connor had relaxed as well, stripping of his assassin hooded jacket and gloves. All that was left was his white shirt underneath and his native boots. I didn't know what they were called.

I took that time to sit next to him on the tiny couch in curiosity of the game at hand. My father is really good at board games whether it be chess or any other game. I was wondering if he had taught Conner any of his sneaky ways or tricks that allowed him to win.

"Check mate." Connor calmly stated. Hilary's face went wild for a moment after realizing he had beat her.

"Damn it all! You beat me." She exclaimed playfully, "You're one slick bastard!" She laughed, causing Connor to almost smile in return.

"You will win next round."

She snorted, "Please, I couldn't win against you even if I knew the game well. You're just skilled."

"There are no skills required in this game. Just strategy."

"Well, that there is where I lack. I was just moving pieces around." She laughed again.

"Seems my father has bestowed upon you many things." I murmured, but he heard it, turning his head to me in speculation.

"Being under his roof was proof enough that I would learn his ways."

"And with plenty to learn. I know how he trains. The fact that you even had time to play board games is surprising."

He looked away, "We played at least one game every day. It was to help with strategy and thought process."

"Did it help?" I asked.

"Well….I can plan now. I know how to solve a problem without much thought. I can stir an idea in the same amount of time as well. I believe it has paid off."

I shrugged, "I guess."

He turned back to me, "He did not do these things with you?"

I shook my head in response, "He did, but I never thought of it as helpful." I admitted, still catching his attention, "He would pop my hand every time I fell asleep on the game….so that tells you how interested I was in it." A laugh slipped from me.

He turned back toward Hilary and the board, "Sounds like Achilles."

I face furrowed, "He likes to pop me. I can't stand it."

"You are not alone in that. He seemed to always strike me when I was first starting my training."

"With his cane?" I asked with a raised brow in curiosity.

"Yes." He mumbled.

I nodded in agreement, "The same here. But unlike you, he actually whipped me with it. Back then he had no real use for it, so he used it in my punishments. Now, all he can really do is-"

"hit you with it." He finished, making my eyes gleam to his in astonishment. It was a relief however because there was finally someone who knew what I had gone through as a child. "My mother use to do the same, but she never had a cane."

I sank into him wanting to know more. He had only spoken of her once, "What did she use."

He leaned back on the couch, relaxing from the board game he had started back up with Hilary. He waited on Hilary to make the first move, in which took a good minute. "She would force me to go out in the woods with the clan mother to find a small branch or twig that might have scattered on the ground. I would have to return it to her in fear of my punishment." He continued, awing me, "When I returned, she would examine the piece I had brought, making sure it was sturdy enough to whip me with."

I broke out in a laugh that made him look at me with annoyance, but he didn't seem annoyed in a way that was ready to strike. It was more of the: "Don't laugh because it wasn't funny," sort of look.

"It was not meant to be a funny matter." He pouted.

My laugh faltered a bit, "I'm sorry, but that just hit home. My father did the same. He called it a switch when he ordered me to go looking for one. But, when you got beat, im sure it was for lesser reasons that I got beaten. I was beaten for saying bad words, or smacking at the dinner table. Even simply not washing myself when my father had told me too."

He shook his head in response, "No. I was spanked for many reasons as yours when I was a boy. Running outside the valley in which my village was held when I was told not to, rough playing with the other kids in the village and sometimes hiding my English book from my mother because I did not want to have a lesson that day."

I laughed again, "Wow. You _were _just as bad as me, if not worse."

"I was only a kid." He vouched.

"So was I, Connor. Yet I did what kids do. Curiosity plays a major roll when you're young."

He turned to me with his haunting eyes, staring down like an animal, "It still plays a large role in me today. If I were never curious, I would have never become an assa-"

I nudged him harshly to halt him. At that, his eyes averted in front of him to the newly ignored Hilary who had been listening. Not everyone had to know Connor was an assassin.

"Oh." Was all he could mumble out. He waved the comment off and left it quiet for the rest of the evening, going back to playing the next round of chess with Hilary.

After the game had ended, the food had finished. We all sat at the small table with a newly sixth chair brought in. Connor sat on the other end of the table, across from me. The rest sat in the same seats as last night.

"Well, ain't no need ta sit like a bunch o' weeds. Dig in." Robert busted, reaching for the steaming pot. We all filled our bowls, taking interest at Connor and how much he actually ate. Once I thought of it, I realized that I haven't once seen the man eat anything. No apple, or even that night he had brought food for me at the inn. Watching him now as he filled his bowl was strangely fascinating.

His eyes glanced up from the ladle to across the table only briefly, but in that moment, I could tell of the discomfort. As an assassin, it was just natural to feel uncomfortable around ones you really don't know personally. The connection he probably got from my father is cherished and guarded….as well as everything else would be.

"Is it so strange to see me eat?"

All eyes were wide on him, only to blink away from being startled. I shook my head in the answer.

"No." was all I could muster out without sounding too weird.

"Eye-balls bother ya that much, lad?" Robert smiled.

"no. Just being stared at bothers me."

"but…doesn't that happen often?" Hilary blurted out without thought.

Robert nodded eagerly, "Yea, I was thinkin tha same, Hill. It's kinda hard not gawkin at tha lad."

Connor was becoming a little uncomfortable, as I could tell again. He put his spoon down in the bowl before saying anything, "To be frank, I am often stared at. But then again, most my kind are looked at strangely. It just happens to be something I never grew fond of."

I nodded after putting some food in my mouth, "The same for my kind as-well. I understand the feeling, but its something that can't be helped. We will be looked at awkwardly whether we like it or not."

"Sadly, you are right." He answered back, grimly.

Robert's head bounced from me to Connor, baffled and a little on edge, "wot tha hell? Ya don't think we really like that, do ya?" He almost shouted.

"I never have had a problem with Indians, or Islanders!" Hilary vouched. "I just look at people. They could be any race…"

"I be in agreement wit ya!"

The two were fathomed, which came me a comfort to know that not all people were bad. However, the comfort was changed when I looked to Connor, who happened to be looking back at me.

"You are from an Island?" His eyes grew bigger. Roberts' eyes rolled to me now, as well as Hilary.

I shook my head fast, hoping to avoid arguments from Robert and Hilary, "No. My mother was." I spoke fast.

He leaned forward a little, still wide-eyed, "Which one? Where?"

"I'm not sure. Where-ever the French settled I suppose. I never really got all the information."

He shrugged, "That could be anywhere."

I nodded back, "Exactly. That's the reason why I don't know. Colored folk don't really get all the information. We are told only what is convenient for us. Nothing else matters."

"Well, that ain't fair!" Robert spat, taking a mouthful of food.

"I agree." Hilary exclaimed.

"Yes, that maybe true," I began, "However, what's fair and what _is, _isn't always the same."My words earned me a quizzical look from Connor, and I couldn't help but wonder why. "What?" I asked, a little agitated.

He shook his head, picking back up the spoon. "It is nothing."

"Oh please, it has to be something!" I almost hissed.

He shook his head, now looking at the bowl, "Really, it is nothing."

My eyes began to roll, "Well, if it's nothing, that means you can tell me."

His eyes darted back up to me. Mean-while, the Gills were eyeing us like crazy, as if some new drama had just unfolded in front of them.

Connor sighed calmly, "It is just surprising how much you are like Achilles. Even his words come across your lips without effort."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." He stated, simply.

"He is my father, after-all. Did you expect nothing of him to be of me?"

"No. It is just as I have said. surprising."

"Apparently, everything I do surprises you, Connor."

"Can you blame me?" He exclaimed, moving aside his bowl for my full attention, "In the past week I have had more surprises than I have ever had all at once in my lifetime. Since the day I met you, new things come out in front of me. I did not think it were possible that you would begin to look like the mentor I have come to know. Forgive me for taking the shock the way I have."

"It should not be a shock."

"But it is." He calmly stated. "I thought the only child Achilles had was buried at the end of the hill. Now I come to find you, the second child that he refused to tell me about, and how this child is as old as I am. would this not shock you too? Would you not be surprised after not knowing a thing about _you _for four years, to suddenly find the truth out by a man who was not the truth's owner?" His eyes were haunting, "You cannot believe me to take it so blandly or to even want to."

I blinked uncontrollably, almost understanding his point, "My father did it to protect me."

"Yes." He huffed, "But he was protecting you from someone who could have helped. This just proves that Achilles thinks me as untrustable."

My brow furrowed instantly, "No! That's not true."

"Prove me wrong." He sighed.

"He does trust you. Its everyone else who he doesn't trust. You would not be an assassin if he did not trust you!"

"What!?" Hilary busted out in the conversation, "Connor is an Assassin! No way!"

"_Me and my big mouth."_

Connor was reaching for the bridge of his nose that instant, pinching it hard as I could see. Aggravation played a major role on him now.

"Why didn't anybody tell me he was an assassin!?" She fumed at her chair, "This explains so much!"

"You were not supposed to know." His eyes averted to mine that instant with irritation. My reaction was a quick look to my now 'interesting' bowl of food. "Since it is now in the air, I cannot dismiss it like I would want to."

"Oh my dear goodness! This is such a big deal, Connor. Wow!" She was exasperated and out of words. Her big eyes stayed on him like mud, and her face was as eager as ever. I didn't know what to say next. I only knew that Connor might not have wanted to speak to me for a few minutes.

"Now that you know, you cannot tell a soul."

She nodded quickly, "Oh, of course!"

"Can I trust you to that?"

"Yes! I won't tell anyone. I don't have many to tell anyway…" Her eyes glared to that of her father, who in turn glanced at her with odd facial movements. His brow furrowed and his lip wrinkled.

"Wot?" He questioned with confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about, papa."

He rolled his eyes after a moment, "Aye be tellin ya this several times. Ya got tons o' choices, lass. It be ur own fault fo' not takin the ones that be wantin ya."

"I don't want those men, papa!" She hissed, "Why can't I have men like Connor? At least he knows how to hunt and kill." She raged, pointing at the assassin rudely. It made him even more uncomfortable. His eyes bleed to them with shock.

"If ya want the lad, take 'em! I don't care! I jus thought yer other choices to be just as gud!"

In a hot second, Hilary had pounded her spoon down on the wooden table loud enough to startle me and Connor. Her anger flared and she wobbled in her seat roughly. Robert ignored her, taking a spoon full of the meat and chewing it slowly.

"To think that my own father knew you were an assassin before me…" She murmured toward the listening Connor. "That's insulting."

"If it makes ya feel better lass, I ain't in knowing bout the lad till two or three days ago. He didn't tell me nothing."

She shook her head, "That's not the point, papa." She huffed, "You knew before me. I can be more of help than you."

He scratched his head, "Hell, ya got that right. I dun forgot the next day."

"This proves that no one thinks I'm of value. Not even an Indian."

"That is not true." Connor budded in, "I think you are very valuable, Hilary. I did not tell you because it was not your burden to hold." He continued, "Your father happened to be the path I crossed at the time. If he had not played such a significant role, I would not have broken words with him."

She bounced her eyes to Robert then back to Connor several times, "Well…" She hesitated, "What was his role? What did he do that was so important?"

I waited for the eyes of the Assassin to meet with mine. When they did, I had noticed the constant biting of my lip in nervousness. He didn't answer because it was not his to say. It was mine.

I cleared my throat, hoping she would understand it all, "My father would send letters to your father to deliver to me in the market. You know, the place I told you about last night." She nodded in understandment, "Eventually, Connor became the sender of my father's letter to Robert. But…" I hesitated, looking at Connor again, and then away, "Curiosity plays a big role in assassins."

She looked between us with confusion, "I'm a little confused." She was honest, "If the letters were so important, then why tell my father? He's the biggest snoop out here. I bet he has read more than several letters that were meant to be private…"

"I do not question my father." I admitted, "It was obvious that your father could be trusted. Once my father makes connections, they stay that way. Robert somehow proves himself trustable…and I finally understand a little of that now."

"Well, you got me on that one." She huffed out.

I looked to Connor, whose face seemed pained now toward Hilary. It seemed she had pushed a button somehow and he was itching to say something. "For a man who slaves in the heat for his children to have a meal, you certainly do not make such things an appreciatment." Her eyes went wide, "Even though I have only known Robert a little while, he has proven to be a noble man. He brings no harm to anyone and he has more courage than most scouts who fight for the British. He definitely deserves better from his daughter."

She blinked several times, as well as Robert with the same shocked face. "Co-Connor, I-"

"Spare me." He roughly cut her off, looking back to his bowl.

A few seconds of eerie silence went through the room before I could hear the brightened voice of Robert. His eyes were ecstatic, and it only took a flash before Connor looked up at him in embarrassment.

His voice roared in a triumphant laugh that shook the whole table, "That be tha kind 'o man I want as a son-in-law! That be tha first time somebody stood up fo' my ol' ass!"

My face uncontrollably rippled into a smile.

"you mean…you are not upset?"

'hell no!"

"Well what about me!?" Hilary hissed, causing glances to go to her, "I just got insulted by an assassin. That doesn't help my pride!"

"Wot pride, child? You are only a teenager. I be doubtin that ya need pride fo' nothing."

"I do, papa!" She hissed, "Why is it me who always gets the boot from visitors. First your lady friends, then Sofia, now Connor!"

I was taken aback, "Hold on, I never gave you the boot." I vouched.

"No, but you are older than me, wiser, and have experienced things that a young girl like me needs to experience."

"Oh please." I snorted, "You don't need to experience anything that I have. Especially not recent events." I wanted to look Connor's way to show I was talking about him, but I had a good feeling that he understood.

Hilary rolled her eyes forward with disappointment, "Well, its still better than sitting in this old coop everyday, that's for sure."

A laugh slipped out of me, "I like this home." I stated simply.

"That be a gud thing, then. Ya gonna be stayin here fo' a little bit."

I nodded, knowing that would be arranged, but some-how I didn't seem to mind this time.

**Continuing….**

Dinner ended, and it was getting late. Connor was walking out the house soon after the plates were cleaned and everyone was preparing for bed. Robert drank some ale before heading to his room, giving me permission to give my farewells to Connor. The funny part was that he actually gave me permission! I was ALLOWED!

Connor's heavy boots tapped along the porch, and the night crawlers made no sound. The cold wind hit me as soon as I was outside with him. He went down the stairs, stopping after he was down. He turned around to me, who was still on the porch. My chest was too heavy to let me move at this point.

"Sorry about dinner. They are something to get used too, believe me."

I could tell he wanted to smile, but all he did was nod with understanding, "Yes. They are interesting. I have never had to second guess myself like I did tonight."

"You didn't hurt anyone with your words. You just opened ears."

He shrugged, "Even yours?"

I shirked back, a bit thrown off, "Yes. OF course."

He shrugged again, looking away, "I suppose." I came down the stairs this time and met him closer. I expected him to back away, but he didn't. "What are you doing?" He asked, a little uneased.

"Ignitiating a hug…." I hesitated to say, "Is this inappropriate for a women to do?"

His brow furrowed, "No."

I leaned into him as soon as he answered and wrapped my arms around his torso. He squeezed me back, wrapping his arms around to my back and over my shoulders. He smelled nice again. Te same smell as before was covering him. He was warm and a lot softer than I recalled the other day. I simply didn't want to end such a nice embrace.

"So I will come to get you tomorrow at the dock?" he questioned, still in the hug.

"Yes. I will get up early so that no chances are taken."

The hug ended, "How early?" He asked, looking at me closely now.

"At the latest, seven a.m."

"You think Achilles will be meeting you in the morning?"

"It's a hunch. He often comes in the morning after a while of showing up at night. I'm often tired at the late hours he shows up." I admitted.

"I see."

"What about when you come back for me? Will I be waiting long after my father has left?"

His head seemed to cock to the side, as if surprised by me asking that. "Are you not eager to stay?"

"No." I brow scrunched.

"Then my answer is also, no. You will not be waiting long. I would not wish it."

A sigh of relief came out of me, "Thank you." He began to turn away after a few glances. His footing was backing, but I didn't know if he _really _ready to leave. "Wait." It just slipped out. He stopped instantly.

"What is it?" His questioning was almost urgent.

I paused for a moment, and hesitated, "Is….that all you wanted to say?" His eyes were haunting now as I asked.

"No." He said hollowly.

"Then what else?" I stepped closer, really eager to know. It was surprising me how eager I was. I couldn't cool it off.

"I…" He hesitated, "I will tell you tomorrow."

That was a major disappointment. I shrugged off the ok, hoping he would take it back and tell me anyway, but he didn't. He simply left off into the woods, leaving me wanting his company back the instant I didn't see him.

I was shocking myself constantly now.


End file.
